Under the Mask
by Lillie1512
Summary: After Lillian gets out of the hospital, she gets a late start to her first year of medical school at Marineford University in Sabaody. Everyone around her seem to have already made friends and she is left alone. The first person she meets is Trafalgar Law. Lilly is taken aback my his rudeness. Unknown to her Law;s life is being controlled my illegal trading in the black market.
1. A Fated Meeting

*Lillian POV*

My dark blue converse scuff along the pavement as I walk from my apartment located conveniently seven blocks from campus.

I adjust my plain black backpack trying to distribute the weight off what feels like 20 books plus my lap top.

Today was my first day at Marineford University, a prestigious medical school in town of Sabaody. I tried to get myself pumped up about my first day, getting accepted is no easy task, but I was starting a month later than everyone else here.

I tried doing as much homework as I could in the hospital but with the surgeries I had, it was so hard just to keep my eyes open for a whole day. When I was recovering I managed to cut down from being a month behind to being only two weeks behind. Only.

I sigh and stuck my hands into my charcoal grey hoodie that said Marineford across the chest.

Not only was I going to have to struggle with schooling, how was I going to make friends this late in the school year. Everyone else has gotten to know each other for the past month and found what clubs they wanted to be in.

I slip my iPhone out my jean pocket and check the time. 9:55. _Crap._ Class was going to start in five minutes. I pick up my pace and start to jog, my long brown pony tail bouncing behind me.

I break into a sprint as a white stone mansion with tall stone pillars come into view. That mansion was Marineford University main building where all of the classes were. There was a few other brick buildings on campus but they were just used for sports or housing.

I whip open the front door and spirit toward my class room. My shoes squeak as I come to a halt in front of class room 103.

I take a deep breath to collect myself, holding my aching side, and gently open the door.

I find myself in a room with a lot of natural light from the big clean windows, that has the sterile smell of clean product, and surrounded by sound of chattering students.

The room has fourteen cedar tables that seat two people in two rows of seven, there are medical posters hung up everywhere on the plain white wall, cabinets fill the wall filled with who know what, and in the front is a large wooden teaches desk, podium, one large smart board, and a skeleton.

Overall it is a very generic room but you can tell that everything is up to date by this year's model of the Apple desktop computer on the teacher's desk.

"You must be Miss Hayashi. Glad that you could finally join us. I will be your teacher. My name is Dr. Kureha." I turn to see a lady that could easily be 70 or more. Her long grey hair fall to her lower back. She is where a tight pink shirt, a long sleeve purple sweater, black dress pants, and black boots. I try to advert my eyes from the obvious plastic surgery she has had done on her body especially her chest. No one is that perky when they are her age. No one.

She lifts an eyebrow, "Trying to figure out that secret to my youth. If you stay after class I will tell you." I shake my head quickly and bow, "Sorry for my rudeness. It is nice to meet you Dr. Kureha."

She clamps my shoulder and spins me toward the now settled in class, "Everyone this is Hayashi Lillian. She will be joining us from now on. She had some personal issues so she wasn't able to join us until now."

I close my eyes and inhale irritated. _Was this necessary? I am 22. She was acting like this was an elementary classroom._

I bow politely and scan the room. A young boy who had to be about 16 or 17 with big brown eyes and freckles smiles at me. The pale girl sitting next to him with white blonde shoulder length hair and giant brown eyes also gives me a comforting smile.

I relax a little bit. _At least they seem friendly._ I scan the room and realize the only open seat is in the back row by the window, but the spot seems to be taken by the gentlemen's feet who is already lounging at the table.

"Lucky for you Miss Hayashi the only seat left is next to Trafalgar Law. Maybe if you are lucky Trafalgar will show you around campus and help you play catch up on your studies. What do you think Trafalgar?" My teacher questions the raven haired boy.

He gives a sly smile form underneath him white fur hat with black spots near the rim, "Maybe. Seems like a lot of work."

Dr. Kureha glares at Trafalgar, "You are a shitty honor student Law."

The boy just shrugs, "I know but just because I am you top student doesn't mean I have to overexert myself."

My teacher pushes me forward and grumbles, "Good luck."

 _Great I get to sit next to an arrogant know it all. Super._

As I move toward my seat I get a better look at Trafalgar. He is a taller, slim man with yellow eyes, sideburns and a small goatee on his chin. He is wearing a yellow sweatshirt with black sleeves and hood with a weird smiley face design on it, he wears jeans with black spots around the thighs, knees, and ankles, and on his feet are black pointed toe boots.

As I get closer I see his sweatshirt sleeves are rolled up and expose tattoos which is surprising for a medical student. His knuckle tattoos spell out Death, he has crosses on the back of his hands, and two spiky ovals on his forearms.

All eyes are on me when get to my seat thus proving how rebellious this guy is. I look down at his boots on the wooden chair that I am supposed to sit in.

"Looks like this spot is taken. You will have to sit on the floor." Trafalgar says with a devilish grin.

I pull the wooden chair out from underneath him causing a shriek from the chair grinding on the oak floors.

No one makes a sound as I sit down and unpack my stuff.

 _So much for starting this year on a new foot._

*Law POV*

I sit waiting for class to start with my feet resting in the vacant chair beside me, my hands behind my head, and my eyes staring out at the autumn trees that surround our campus.

Anatomy was a joke. This was my third time taking this class. Once in High School, once in Undergrad, and now. I know this class is supposed to be more specific and more detailed but it was still too damn easy. I read this stuff in text books when I was 10.

I am brought to attention when our old lady teacher speaks, "Everyone this is Hayashi Lillian. She will be joining us from now on. She had some personal issues so she wasn't able to join us until now."

I examine the girl with the unusual name. She is short but fit looking. Her long chestnut hair is pulled into a high pony tail on her head and falls to her upper back, she is wearing a fitting grey sweatshirt with our school name on it showing her lack of breasts, dark blue skinny jeans, blue high top converse, and plain black back pack similar to mind.

 _What a boring looking girl._

Dr. Kureha turns to me with a wicked smile, "Lucky for you Miss Hayashi the only seat left is next to Trafalgar Law. Maybe if you are lucky Trafalgar will show you around campus and help you play catch up on your studies. What do you think Trafalgar?"

I roll my eyes, "Maybe. Seems like a lot of work."

She swears at me. I make an arrogant comeback. It is a good relationship.

As the new girl approaches I get a better look at her round face. Wisps of her brown hair fall from her pony tail, she has a slight white scare running along her jaw hinting that she broke her jaw in the past, there a more visible scar above her eye about an inch long, and she has piercing in her ears but no earrings.

The only thing remotely pleasing about her appearance is the new girl's eyes. She has big emeralds eyes, heavily lashed with the longest natural eyelashes I have ever seen on a girl.

 _Maybe if she isn't good to look at, maybe she is fun to play with._

I grin at her, "Looks like this seat is taken. You will have to sit on the floor." I wiggle my boots.

Without even a glance my way, she yanks out the chair form underneath me and sits down and starts to unpack her things.

 _Okay maybe I have to push a little farther._

"Does this mean you are going to be my foot rest for the rest of the semester?" I tease as I place the sole of my boot on her chair.

She scoots her chair back and little and raises her eyebrows giving me a challenging look. Almost saying go ahead do it.

I grin deepens on my face as I put my feet up on her thighs. She adjust herself and rest her left arm on my legs and stares up blankly at the board. Not even slightly bothered by my actions.

As class goes on I watch the new girl out of the corner of my eye. She is fixated on every single word the old lady says, scribbling down notes every so often. Absent mindedly putting her pencil back on her pale pink lips after she finishes each note.

I start to wonder about her, not like I had anything better to do. _How did she get those scars? Why did she not get pissed off at me? Why did she start late?_

"Alright that wraps it up for today. Sit tight for a little bit and get your unit one test back from last week. Some of you did excellent, "I smirk, "Some of you it looks like you don't know your head from your ass. For those kids there is always tutoring sessions and my office hours."

She slams my test on the desk in front of me. It has 100% in bold red letter on the top. Dr. Kureha scolds me, "all of this talent wasted."

I shrug and she walks away with a huff. I try to swing my legs to move on to biochemistry but arms hold them tight," Let's make a deal." The new girl says with a very pleasant and very fake smile, "You can use me as your foot rest in all of the classes we have together, if you help me study and catch up. Your obviously the smartest person here so if I want to excel you're the only person who can do it."

I stare bored at her. Not really interested in helping her, but them something comes to my mind, "On three conditions. I can ask you whatever questions I want and you will answer them, if in a month I am bored of you I can leave, and if you tell me your blood type."

I meet my unwavering eye. She nods, "Fine. Here is my schedule. What classes do we have together?"

I scan my schedule, "Anatomy and biochemistry one Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and genetics on Tuesday and Thursday, anatomy lab on Tuesday and the Into to Surgery class on Thursdays all together. Must have had the same idea as me. Come early and get the fuck out of here early."

She reaches for her schedule and I snatch in back a lean down to her just realizing how short she really is and smile as sweetly as I can, "Blood. Type."

She look up to me barely reaching my shoulders, "O. Negative." She sasses back and snatches her schedule.

I satisfying smile pulls at my lips. _O negative perfect. I can meet my quota for next month._

*Lillian POV*

I study the man before me. _Why does he need to know my blood type?_

"Come on shorty. Let's go to biochemistry." Trafalgar says towering over me.

I puff my cheeks, "I am not short."

He pats my head, "You are like a foot shorter than me."

I open the door and glare, "I am 5 feet and 3 and half inches tall. Thank you very much."

Trafalgar rolls his eyes, "Fine you are ten and half inches shorter than me shrimp."

I mentally groan and try to think of any general thing to switch the topic, "You are taking into to surgery, what kind of surgeon you want to be?"

He shoves his hands in his hoodie pocket, "I want to become a trauma surgeon. It is the most challenging and interesting."

I nod my head pondering the thought, "I guess that makes sense with how smart you are. Basic relaxed surgeries would probably be rudimentary and boring to you."

He seems slightly surprised, "Exactly. Do you feel the same way?"

I shake my head, "I think I want to be a pediatric surgeon. Children are so resilient and full of hope. I think all adults can learn from that. Most adults have this woe is me attitude, it's sickening."

"What an interesting perspective Miss Hayashi." I am caught off guard by Trafalgar actually using my name. He seemed more genuine.

We walk down the hall in silence for a while until I thought dawns on me, "Our studying will have to start tomorrow I have something going on tonight."

Trafalgar opens the door to the biochem class room for me. I thank him. _At least he has some manners._ As I pass under his arm he ask me, "Now what would more important than school work?"

I don't have time to answer. I am greeted by an old man who is bald on top with a ring of white hair around his head, he has bushy white eyebrows, an equally bushy white mustache, and a large hooked nose. He stood just barely six feet tall with a skinny fame hunched over a bit, "Ah you must be Miss Hayashi. I am Dr. Kyukyu."

I bow, "It is nice to meet you Dr. Kyukyu."

Dr. Kyukyu gives me a soft, tired smile, "Seems like Trafalgar and you are already acquainted. You can sit next to him."

I see Law sitting in the same spot as last class put now at black lab bench with sink and gas hook ups. I take my seat and even though we are perched on stools he still props his feet up on me.

His black pointed boots slide slowly down my thighs. I sigh, cross my legs, and pull his feet towards my stomach.

I only have to do this five of the seven classes I have.

 _Suck it up. It's your fault you are behind this much._

*Law POV*

After classes end for the day I get a phone call as I walk toward my off campus apartment located on four block away on the corner of Thriller Bark Ln and 2nd Street.

"Law just a friendly reminder that you need to get you quota for this month done by tomorrow."

My whole body tenses, "Yeah I know."

I turn to make sure no one is around me, "I thought you said Baby5 found someone for me."

The slimy voice on the other side continues, "Ah yes she said that she would meet you at that bar, The Dutchman, tonight and she can show you the girl and you can do what you do so well. Fosfosfosfos. I will be waiting for you."

Click.

I slip my android in my pocket and step into my apartment building. I make my way to the third floor and open the door to my apartment 3D.

I drop my backpack on the counter and head to my bedroom.

I flop down onto my grey comforter with a sigh, my legs dangling of the end.

 _I really hate doing this, but it is my fault I am in this position._

After I doze off for about an hour, I get up and pull my in wall closet door open. I pick out a black button down, and a pair of black suede oxfords. I step over to my four drawer white dresser and pull out a pair of tight fitting blue jeans.

I change and head into my bathroom. With my hat removed, my black hair fall haphazardly in every direction. I try to tame it with a brush but fail.

I look hard at myself in the mirror. My eyes look empty and I have dark bags underneath my eyes form not enough sleep. I open up the medicine cabinet mirror and pull out a small bottle of concealer. A dirty little secret of mine but it makes me look more approachable.

I make my way to the kitchen and put a kettle on for tea. While I wait I pull out my school books and start my homework that I didn't finish during class.

10 minutes into my homework my tea kettle starts to scream. I poor the hot water into a white mug and dip the chamomile tea bag in it.

As a methodically bob my tea bag up and down I think about my friends: Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin. It has been such a long time since I have talk to them. I bet they wouldn't answer if I called them.

I sigh. They are safer not getting mixed up into this.

I take a hesitant sip of my tea but still manage to burn my tongue a little bit. I put it off to the side and focus on my homework.

-About an hour and half later-

I clap my text book shut and set my cup in the sink. I oven stove reads 6:30.

 _Why do my days always drag on?_

I have an hour and a half before I leave, so I do what any college boy would do. I make ramen and pick up where I left off in Grey's Anatomy. Waiting for the time to blur by.

-Meeting time-

The brisk air hits my face as I step out of taxi parked in front of the Dutchman.

"Law! I am so glad you needed my help on this!"

The voice came from a tall, slim women in a dangerously short maroon dress with quarter length sleeves and plunging neck line showing off her ample breasts, her long black hair falling in loose curls all the way down her back.

I walk past her and right into the bar, "Thanks for your help Baby5. I don't know how I would meet my quota without you." I have to be polite to her otherwise she will have a meltdown.

The bar theme is a sunken pirate ship. Hence the name The Dutchman. There is a lot of that in this town since we are a port town and the Marineford mascot is a seagull.

I make my way over to the bar which looks like to be made out of re-purposed wood from a ship, "Okay which on is she." I say as I casually lean against the bar.

She lean sits up on the stool and orders an apple martini, "Do you see the girl with the short blonde hair, average height and weight, and is wearing a pink dress to tight for her weight?

I survey the crowd, "The lonely one next to the blue hair girl and her sandy blonde boyfriend?"

She smiles at me, "that's the one."

I scoff, "Baby5 I think we will be out of her in less than an hour." I give her hand a soft kiss, "You have outdone yourself this time."

Baby5 face turns bright pink as I walk toward the girl.

I examine her as I go. She keeps turning around; her friend must have ditched her. She pulls at her dress trying to cover up any signs of fat; she is self-conscious about her weight. She is drinking a long island ice tea. This was going to be a walk in the park.

I tap the blondes shoulder and plaster on the biggest fakest smile I can, "What is a pretty girl like you do sitting alone at a bar? Can I keep you company? Get you a drink?"

The blonde girl checks me out and smiles as she sips her tea. Obviously happy she can rub it into her friend's face that I was hitting on her, "How about all of the above! My friend ditched me. What a bitch. Sorry I shouldn't be rude. My name is Mimi!"

I place the hand on the small of her back, "My name is Tyler. Its' a pleasure to meet you." I grab her glass, "I am going to top this off for you gorgeous." I give her a flirtatious wink and walk toward the bartender.

I wave him down to order. I find Baby5 in the crowd surrounded by scuzzy guys. I roll my eyes. _Baby5 is an attractive girl, she should set her standards higher._

When the bartender hands me my drink I take my hand out of my pocket and grabs the drink from by the rim of the glass. I make sure to say thanks and smile to the bartender so he doesn't catch the thin white layer now covering the top of the drink.

As I walk back a twirl the straw mixing the drink thoroughly.

I move my hips to the music trying to seem playful. Mimi laughs and take a big gulp of her drink when I hand it to her.

For the next half an hour or so I make small take with Mimi. I learned she went to Sabaody State University across town, she was a freshman, she was a communications major, blah blah blah.

The whole time she kept touching my arm and commenting on how muscular I was and such.

She sways and grabs the side of the bar, "My head f-f-f-feels kinda funny."

 _Finally. I can get the hell out of here._

"Lean on me and we will call a cab okay." I suggest to her.

She nods her eyes glazed over. I grab my phone and call a taxi, nodding to Baby5 on my way out.

"You are going to go to the West Sabaody Hospital and rest okay?" I inform her and I guide her into the cab. She nods. _Not likes she has much of a choice._

I yell up to the cabby the location and Mimi is off. I call the number that called me earlier today, "She is on her way. I will see you in a few hours."

-Few hours later-

I enter through the back door of the hospital and I am greeted with a very annoying laugh, "Fosfosfos! I don't think you have ever been in and out that quickly."

Before me stands a tall round man in green scrubs with thin arms and legs, a receding hairline with his back hair slicked back, a stupid grin plastered on his face, and a scar running along his forehead.

I walk past him and snarl, "Let's just get this over Hogback, so I don't have to worry about this for another month."

I change into a matching pair of green scrubs, put on a hair cap, shoe covers, and a surgical mask.

I enter an old operating room in the basement of the hospital. No one came down here and if they did, they seemed to disappear shortly after.

I look down at the blonde girl on the table, "What do we have to take out?"

Hogback snaps his gloves, "Part of the liver and a kidney. I took some blood from her but not enough to endanger her. Fosfosfos. Hopefully."

I roll my eyes, but knew I could trust his words. He was a talented surgeon even though he was crazy.

He laughs at me, "You look like a zombie. You should be excited. Think of how far you are ahead of your class you are. Think of how brilliant of a surgeon will you be!"

He was right, but if I had a choice I wouldn't operate on innocent people like this.

I pick up my scalpel pushing forward, "Ready?"

Hogback picks up his with a sick grin, "Ready!"

-The return home-

I quickly strip of my clothes and jump into the shower trying to shower of the grim.

After I get out I pull on a pair of navy pajama bottoms and grab a bottle of Jack and a down a glass in no time.

Even after my shower I feel disgusting. The feeling never goes away.

I down another glass trying to make all feeling go away.

 _I don't mind operating on those willingly want to give up an organ for money, but drugging a girl. . ._

Glass three.

 _Why is O Negative blood so hard to find?_

*Lillian POV*

I lean my case down against the brown leather couch in my studio apartment.

I slip my dress off and put on a baggy concert t-shirt on as pajama's. I shake my hair out from its pony tail and let it fall to the small of my back.

My apartment felt so big and empty. _I wish I had friends liven the place up a bit._

I wind down after a while and the feeling returns. I stare at the case leaning against the arm of the couch. _I only works for a little while. Why can't it be a permanent solution?_

I walk the ten feet over to my bed and try to go to bed. It only makes the feeling worse.

Voices of the past swirl around in my head. Guilt and regret fill my body. My scars feel like they are all on fire.

I fight of the oncoming anxiety and make my way to the medicine cabinet above the sink in the bath room.

Pill bottles fill over half of the cabinet. Vicodin, Percocet, anti-depressant, anti-anxiety medication. You name it, it's there.

I put a cocktail of pills in my hands.

When I took my first Percocet I slept for 10 hours, now if I take three I can sleep for about 6.

I fill up the glass on the sink with water. Just as I am about to toss the pills back a voice pops up in my head.

 _Please stop for me Lily. Don't become the monster I did. Do if for me. . no do it for your mother._

I slide against the wall and weep.

*Law POV*

About seven glasses in my body starts to go numb, but I pour myself another knowing my alcohol tolerance was way too high.

 _Boss said I only had to do this for a year. Only twelve girls. I finished the sixth today. Half way there._

Guilt stirs in my stomach and a pound my eighth glass. _Hmm_. _Not drunk enough._

A middle age man with shaggy blond hair flashes in my mind.

I slump against the wall in my living room as memory starts to flood back.

Silent tears run down my cheeks.

*Lillian and Law POV*

I yell out in frustration and throw my glass against the ground causing it to shatter.

 _This is fucking fair! What did I do to deserve this!?_

This is the first AU that I have written and honestly I am very excited. I have had ideas whirling around my head for a month and finally gave in and wrote a chapter.

I have so many twists and turns planned for this.

Vote!

Share!

Comment!

I love the feedback and I take everything into consideration.

Thanks everyone!


	2. Withdrawl

_"Daddy please stop! Don't hurt mommy anymore!" Screams a small 7 year-old girl with shoulder length chestnut hair. Her wide green eyes fill with terror as she stares at the large blonde man with a steak knife. A women with matching brown hair as the small girl is discarded on the ground hyperventilating and trembling, unable to defend herself. "Daddy please! She just over cooked the hamburger a little bit! You're overeating! Please stop hitting mommy!" The drunk man stumbled forward and slurs out, "D-d-don't you ever do anything right w-w-w-omen!" The knife starts to swing down and the small girl sprints and tries to push the women out of the way. The little girl succeeds but cries out in pain. Tears run down her face as a steak knife sticks out of her small thigh. The man stumbles to the back door and slams it. On the way out he mutters about "how useless his family is. Throwing their lives away for each other." The women finds enough strength to grab the home phone and dial 911. She grabs a few kitchen towels and presses them on the little girl wounds trying to stop the bleeding. She doesn't dare remove the blade, scared the little girl will bleed out if she does. She tries to smile at the crying girl, "It'll be okay Lilypad. He is a good man when I married him. I am sure he is still there underneath." She hugs the 7 year-old tight, "Thank you for being mommy's little warrior."_

*Lillian POV*

Adrenaline wakes me up with a start. I quickly sit up holding my aching thigh. My whole body is caked in sweat and my eyes are trying to work so fast, it makes my head spin. I clasp my left hand to my forehead, trying to get a hold of myself.

 _I am in my apartment alone. There is no one here that will hurt me._

I take a few deep breaths waiting for my body to calm down. After that I grab my digital clock: 6:50.

I push myself out of bed with shaky arms and try to balance myself on my sore legs. I wobble a little bit but manage.

 _Minus well get up. Have to leave in about an hour and half anyways._

I draw myself a warm bath and try to relax and try forget about my nightmare.

As I float, I see one of the white pills I threw yesterday along with my glass.

I really do want to stop. I have tried to flush those pills countless times but couldn't quite convince myself. I felt like my life depended on them even though I feel lifeless when a drug myself up. On the flip side, when I don't take them all I feel is pain, just like now.

It is so much harder to decide which is the lesser of two evil than people may think.

I wrap myself in my towel and walk over to the mirror to check out the damage. I have dark bags under my eyes, my skin is paler than normal, and my eyes are already starting to dilate.

 _This is only my second day and I look like shit. Joy._

I rub my temples trying to wake myself up from my hour three or four hours of sleep.

I briskly walk across my apartment and throw some warm clothes on. _Today I will need them more than ever._

I put on a plum sweater, my black skinny jeans, tall black boots with thick socks, and a peacock printed scarf that has swirls of purple, teal, green and black in it.

I gathering my things up for school only managing to force down a piece of toast. I pull out a water bottle with an infuser in it and put some flacks for ginger I keep in the fridge, specifically for this reason, in it. Just in case I go to the bathroom and grab a bottle of Zofran and shove it in my back pack.

I grab my sapphire blue peacoat leather gloves and head out the door.

It's a beautiful 58 degree fall day for anyone else but I am shivering from the autumn chill.

I try to hide deeper into my scarf but it barely makes a difference.

I sigh and head towards school. _Today is going to suck balls._

*Law POV*

 **Beep Beep Beeeeep**

I slam my hand on my alarm hoping it would smash into a million pieces. _Why are those things so fucking loud?_

I pull my comforter over my head hiding from reality. _I can just skip today. Not like I would be missing much._

Unconsciousness drags me back into its warm embrace but before it takes me I groan, "That damn girl."

I fling my sheets off and take a quick shower to get the smell of alcohol off of me.

As I pull on a navy v neck sweater, faded jeans, and a navy pair of Sperrys, my phone rings.

The name that appears makes my heart stop. _What could he want? I met my quota._

"Yeah?" I answer hesitantly.

"Law my favorite young surgeon! How are you doing today?"

I clutch my head and move the phone away from my ear, "What do you want? And don't talk so damn loud."

"I don't tell you enough of how truly amazing of a surgeon you are for your age. You operate as well as Hogback now. Hogback said you removed part of a liver last night faster than anyone he knows."

I run my hand through my hair and roll my eyes, "Get you nose out my ass and tell me what you want already. I do have to go to school."

"Fuffuffuffuff! I always love how sassy you are."

I growl, "Get on with it."

"Since you have been doing such a good job with you past surgeries, I want to offer you a more permanent position."

My eye brows knit together, "Explain."

"Right now you just pick up whatever patients we can't cover, but what if you starting working here regularly. Maybe start with three patients a week?"

The coffee maker beeps and I starts to fill my thermos, "You know how I feel about this. I am just working until my quota is up. You offered me payment when I took on extra patients. I am fine with the arrangements we have now. It gives me time to study. If it is okay with you I would like to keep it this way. That was our original agreement."

The voice on the phone gets dark, "Do you really think it will be that easy to get out Law?"

The phone buzzes dead in my ear.

 _What have I done?_

*Lillian POV*

I walk into the anatomy lab located in the basement of the school. The class is only ten people. I smile inwardly to myself. _This is why I went to a private school. So when I look like shit at least it is only in front of a small number of people._

My teacher is Dr. Kobato. She is the first younger teacher I have met. She is average height and weight and has short wavy purple hair. She has kind brown eyes behind her glasses.

I plop down by Trafalgar on a steel stool. I wait for him to throw his legs up on mine but he doesn't move an inch.

I look at him closer. He has dark bags under his eyes, his hat is pulled down father than it usually is, and his hands clutching his head. "You look like shit Trafalgar" I kindly point out.

He glares at me with his sharp yellow eyes, "You should be talking. These corpses look more alive than you do."

I look to the center the class room where the five cadavers were lying on cold steel tables. I usually would be thrilled but the smell of formaldehyde is making bile rise in the back of my throat. I reach in my bag twist my Zofran bottle open.

"Can I have one? It's Zofran right?" Law asks with a gruff voice extending a hand.

I tip the bottle and I small while pill falls in his hand; he whips it back and takes a gulp of coffee.

I raise a brow, "Why the hell are you so hungover. It's a Tuesday?"

He rubs the bridge of his nose, "None of your damn business. Why do you look like you belong on the cast of The Walking Dead?

I mock his voice, "None of your damn business."

A smirk pulls at his lips, "I think one of the conditions was that you answer every question I ask you."

I groan, "Fine I only got four hours of sleep because I have insomnia."

He lips form a thin line, "You're not telling me everything."

My leg starts to bounce. "I answered you didn't I." I retort childishly stick my tongue out.

Before he can fight back Dr. Kobato tell us our assignment for the day, "Since you guys finished your first unit, I figured we would have a fun lab today!" She claps her hands with a big smile, "Now everyone go to your assigned cadaver."

Law and I end up with about a 50 year old Caucasian fat man with a huge scar on his chest and six holes surrounding it.

"Your assignment today will be to find out why the person in front of you died. The bodies are all cut open so you can root around inside to look for clues. Any questions?" My teacher asks scanning the room.

Law starts to put his blue latex gloves on while I raise my hand.

Dr. Kobato points at me, "Yes Miss Hayashi?"

"If I tell you the cause of death right now can Law and I go? We don't have to do any paper do we?" I say in a flat voice.

My teacher looks shocked, "Well yes but you haven't even opened your body yet."

I shrug, "The incision in the center of his chest and the surrounding circular incisions shows this man had bi pass surgery, most likely from high blood pressure and cholesterol, because lets be honestly this man is anything but fit. Usually if a heart attack is found early it can be a fairly easy fixed. I think from this man lack of exercise, he had chest pain after her over exerted himself. He probably thought it was stress but it was his first small heart attack. After that his coronary artery became almost or completely blocked. By the time he got to the hospital he was on his last legs. They started making and incision to transfer the saphenous veins in his calf to his heart but during that time he went into full cardiac arrest and died from lack of oxygen to all parts of his body."

I grab my backpack and swing it onto my shoulders trying not to grunt in pain when the weight of the books, "Am I right?"

The whole class stares at me. Law just snaps his gloves off, drops them on the table, and stands by my side smirking.

Our teacher mouth hangs open in a small O, "How. . How did you know?"

I adjusts the cadavers calf to expose an incision, "This cut only goes about half down the calf when if should go all the way down to just about the ankle. Also the chest was closed with a less experienced hand. Meaning that there was no point in making a pretty close. It was most likely done by a nurse and not the surgeon themselves."

I rock back on my heals, "Can I go now? I honestly not feeling the best right now and if I don't have to be here I would like to rest."

She just nods speechless.

Before I leave I bow, "Sorry for my rudeness."

I turn and head out into the silent hallway. My body is covered in a cold sweat and my stomach is doing back flips.

"Quite impressive Miss Hayashi. I hate to say it but I didn't even think about looking at the leg." Trafalgar says complementing me for the first and probably last time.

"Thank you Trafalgar but excuse me for a moment." I grasp the sides of the garbage can in front of the bathrooms and vomit. I clutch my stomach and pain feeling another wave of nausea come.

Soft hands sweep the hair from my face and rub my back in a circular motion.

I pull a tissue from my pocket and wipe my mouth, "Hey look it can be compassionate." I try to give him a snarky smile but in my poor state it is anything but effective.

Trafalgar rolls his eyes, "I can't leave you in such a pitiful state. I know I am an asshole but come on I am not heartless."

My vision starts to get fuzzy and narrows, "Can we rest somewhere for a while? Genetics starts in almost three hours. I guess I should eat something too."

Trafalgar grabs my shoulder, "You should go home. Rest up."

I shake my head, "I am way too far behind to miss anymore classes. It's just a stomach bug. Nothing more."

His face softens, "Come on. I think I know a place."

*Law POV*

We end up in the fourth floor private study room. No one is every up here because it is too much of a hike. The room it hidden at the end of one of the hallways that branch off from the main one. It has dark wood floors, soft tan walls, there are three soft chocolate brown couches placed around a glass coffee table, two desks are tucked under the windows in the room, and faux stone electric fire place, making the place have a nice homey feeling.

Miss Hayashi's small body is sunken into one of the couches as she nibbles on a plain turkey sandwich we picked up on our way.

I sit next to her and lean my elbows on my knees and stare up at her, "What is this all about? You are completely find one day and now you're vomiting, pale, shaking. . ." My mind puts the puzzle together. All of her symptoms plus insomnia and her lack of appetite.

She was going through withdrawal. _But from what?_

I put my hand under her chin and turn her face towards me to confirm my assumption. Her pupils so enlarged she reminds me of a cat, "Miss Hayashi what did you get yourself into?"

The petite girl puts her half eaten sandwich down and lies down throwing her legs over me. Her voice is barely above a whisper, "Can I just get some rest please. You should rest too; it would be good for your hangover." She covers her face the crook of her elbow and tries to doze off.

I lean back into the plush coach and study her for a moment.

 _Why am I being so nice to this girl?_

My eyes pull shut and I start to sink into the abyss.

 _Well I guess she is kinda interesting. Maybe that's it._

 _No it was her blood. I shouldn't get so friendly._

 _She is just a quota._

-2 hours later-

I rub my eyes trying to get them to open. I look down at my phone; we only had 15 minutes until class started.

A slight snore sounds to the right of me. Miss Hayashi is in the same position as I left her. I hate to wake her up but. . .

I poke her stomach and her small face grimaces in pain. _Why would that hurt?_

I move closer to her side and poke her again; same thing happens.

I shake her leg, "Hey shorty you need to wake up. We need to go to genetics."

She drags her legs off of me and forces herself up to a sitting position and automatically starts to bounce her leg, "Don't call me shorty. Are we going to go to my apartment or yours to study today?" She question not missing a beat.

I stand up and pull my backpack on and hold out an assisting hand for Miss Hayashi to grab onto, "Are you sure you want to study?"

She grabs my hand and pulls herself up, "I feel a lot better from my nap. I'll be fine."

 _Lair._ I can feel her whole body shaking by just helping her up. She is cold to the touch and she looks like she still needs three more days of sleep.

As we wait for the elevator I hear Miss Hayashi's small voice pipe up, "Why do you drink?"

I advert my gaze trying to think of an answer, "I guess it makes some things easier"

She looks up at me with concern, "Don't you have friends you can talk to?"

I shake my head and smile weakly at the memories of my friends, "No not anymore."

"Why?"

I finally look down at her. Her wide eyes filled with such innocence, "You know shrimp, if I am going to answering your questions, than you are going to start answering mine."

She scrunches her nose and steps into the elevator.

"You're going to interrogate me all night aren't you?" She asks knowingly.

I scruff her head, "You bet shorty."

*Lillian POV*

Genetics seems to drag on forever.

Our teacher was Dr. Belladonna. She was a very beautiful women. She was tall, shapely, gorgeous tan skin, to die for cheek bones, and silky back hair that waterfalled down her back. She dressed rather revealing in her low plunging purple floral print dress but the top half of her looked professional with round pink glass perched on her head and a green, flower printed hippy style headband holding her bangs back.

She isn't a bad teacher don't get me wrong, but I still felt like my whole body got trampled by horses.

Law seems to be in a better mood. He propped his feel up right on my legs when we got to class. _Lucky bastard must have slept off his hangover._

Our teacher dismisses us and practically run out of the building.

The cold are has a sobering effect on my body making me feel slightly better.

Trafalgar catches up to me, "Trying to run away from me?"

"Trying not succeeding apparently." I scoff.

He scruffs my head. Apparently he found out he enjoys that. "So where do you live?"

I swat his hand away, "Thriller Bark Ln and 6th St."

His classic grin pulls to his face, "Hey we are neighbors. I live on Thriller Bark and 2nd."

I roll my eyes, "How thrilling. I am closer to my tormentor."

He brings a hand to his chest acting all dramatic, "Me. Torment you. I would never do such a thing."

Raising my middle finger tall and proud and I flip him off and for the first time I hear Trafalgar laugh.

I puff my cheeks and stand on my tiptoes to get closer to his face, "What the hell is so funny?"

This only causes him to laugh harder, "Short people just cannot be threatening. You just end up look like a five year old kid throwing a tantrum."

I stomp away like the mature adult I am.

In a few strides with his long legs, he catches up with me, "Hey come on now don't be like that. I thought munchkins were supposed to be a happy folk."

I ignore him. Picking up my pace. My body is shivering to the point where it is hard to walk.

"Hey are you doing alright? The jokes weren't even that bad."

I stop and turn to him and say flatly, "It is freezing ass cold out here and I can't stop shivering. I want to get home and drink some hot cocoa." I spin on my heals and march towards home. _Two more blocks. I can do it._

The rest of the journey to the apartment is dead silent.

I get to my building and jam my finger into the button that says 7th floor.

Unlocking the doors takes a little while with my shaking hands. I can feel Trafalgar's pity as his watches me struggle only making me more frustrated.

The door swings open and turn to Trafalgar, "Home sweet home."

*Law POV*

Miss Hayashi lived in a pent house studio apartment and man was it brilliant.

The color scheme was very natural with beige, white, and earthy greens.

When I stepped in, to my right was and L-shaped kitchenette with white cabinets both under and over with light wood butcher block counters. Also in the kitchen there is simple round forest green table with four plain white chairs surround it.

Past the kitchen there was a beige couch with two matching arm chairs placed around a glass coffee table that had different kind of leaves of every color etched into it.

At the end of the apartment was a white four post bed. Each post had ivy creeping around it. Her sheets had horizontal stripes of all of shades of green found in her apartment. Across from her bed was a white wardrobe with matching ivy creeping up the sides.

Her interesting choice in furniture isn't want got me though, it was all of the green and beige built ins on the ivory walls. They were filled with records, cassettes, CD's and books. There didn't seem to be a bare place on the wall.

I ran my finger along the shelves, spotting an old record player on side table next to the couch, "What is all of this?"

I hear a soft thump from her backpack hitting the counter, "Not much. Just hobbies I guess."

"Pft. This isn't a hobby, it's an obsession. Why do you have so many albums?" I continue to make my way through the collection. Not only were there albums, there were books about musicians and the art of composing.

I am startled as her voice appears next to me, "My dad wanted to be a singer. When I was young his dreamed rub off on me."

From what should be a happy memory, I see pain in her emerald eyes.

I try not to press too much so I ask a different question, "How do you afford all of this? You're only a college student. Some of these records are rare."

She pulls out a Billie Holiday album and traces it with her finger, seeming to caress the singers face "A lot of it I inherited or got for my birthdays when I was a kid. To get money I rent out my parents' house, and I sold off a few of theirs things that didn't really have any sentimental value to in it."

 _Inherited. Rent my parents' house. Sold their things._

My voice is hushed, "What happened to them?"

Miss Hayashi tucks the album back into its spot and walks over to a beeping Keurig, "They died." She said in a monotone voice.

I join her at her kitchen table and she slides a round green mug towards me. I take a sip feeling the warmth spread through my body, "I am sorry to hear that. When did it happen?"

She holds her mug with trembling hands causing ripples to form in her cocoa, "My mom was six months ago and my dad was just a little over a month ago"

 _So that's why she was late for school._

My own memories of my parents start to resurface. I fend them off, "it's rough having both of you parent were lost so close together." _It is. I know._

She waves her hand dismissively, "Let's just do homework. I can be depressed when I am caught up with school."

-Few hours later-

My stomach makes an awful noise.

Miss Hayashi gives me a strange look trying to suppress a laugh, "Do you want to order take out? I am not really in the mood to cook. How about Chinese?"

"Sounds perfect." My stomach rumbles in agreement. "The Sapphire Dragon is pretty good we can order from there."

In about 20 minutes there is a knock on our door, "Delivery!"

I open up the door and am met with a familiar long noise. _Damn it._

"Law! You're alive!" Exclaims the man with unruly curly back hair and tan skin.

"Hey Usopp long time no see. Are you dating Kaya yet? I got a few of my classes with her over at Marineford." I force myself to act casual. _When did he start working there?_

He scratches his head, "No not quite yet but I will get the courage eventually. Where have you been for the past six months? Everyone over at Sabaody State misses the heck out of you!"

 _Just leave already._ "Some personal stuff came up been trying to figure it out. I'll get it figured out eventually."

"No matter!" He strikes a victorious pose, "You are still invited to Luffy's Halloween party next week! You and the guys had so much fun last year. Everyone is going to be so excited to know you are doing well."

"Trafalgar what is taking so long?" Says a small voice behind me. _UGH._

Usopp waggles his eyebrows at me, "Is this your girlfriend Law?"

The small girl stands beside me and hands Usopp some money, "No. Law is just my tutor. I missed a bunch of school and he is helping me catch up. I didn't realize Law had friends. He hasn't talked to a single soul since I met him."

Usopp flashes a proud smile, "You bet. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Chopper, Brook, Franky, Penguin, Shachi, Bepo, and yours truly. Heck I am probably missing a few."

He looks down at his watch, "Oh crap I got to go or my other delivers will be late. Law I am so glad to see you and it was nice to meet you. . ."

"Lillian. Hayashi Lillian." She informs with a pleasant smile.

Usopp looks dumbly at her, "What a weird name. Anyway! I will see you at Luffy's party!"

I haunting presence stands behind as I close the door.

Miss Hayashi looks up at me smugly, "I knew you weren't that heartless. I bet you are all mushy on the inside." She pokes my chest.

I start to set the food out on the counter, "There more like acquaintances than friends."

I should know better than to lie to someone as smart as her, "Tell me the truth Trafalgar. You are a terrible liar."

I crack apart a pair of chopsticks, "You tell me what happened to your family and I will tell you what happened to my friends."

She snatches a bucket of pork lo mein and retreats to the couch.

We eat our dinner in silence.

After dinner Miss Hayashi cleans up and I go to the restroom. When I wash my hands I note the mirror is not fully close. The mirror 'accidentally' swings itself open.

"Oh my. . ."

I couldn't help whisper to myself.

The whole cabinet was filled with pills of every kind, but mostly pain killer. I scan the dates.

They all have been recently refilled.

 _Her withdrawal. It all makes sense._

Acting against my better judgement I walk out into the living space shaking a few bottles. _I wanted answers._

Miss Hayashi looks pissed, "you shouldn't go snooping around in other people things Trafalgar. It's rude." She scolds in an even voice.

She tries to steal them out of my hand but I raise them high over my head, "Your withdrawal if from taking prescription medication and excess I assume. Why are you doing this to yourself?" My voice a little smugger than it should be.

 **Smack**.

I touch the appearing red spot on my face and glare at her beneath my hat.

Her face is hidden behind her hair, but you can tell she is seething, "What makes you think you have the right to judge me on when you are just as bad!"

She leaves no time to react, "I don't care what the fuck your problem is, but why become and alcoholic when you have friends out there that I bet are more than willing to help you!"

 _I am scared that they will get hurt._

However it doesn't come out that way, "You have no idea what I am going through." I say in a deep monotone voice.

She finally whips her head around. She has tears streaming down her beat red face. She wipes her nose with the back of her hand, "How the hell do you know if you keep pushing everyone away!? Uggggggh! Why do you even care what I do with my body?"

"I!. . ." My hands drop down to my side and I knit my eyebrows today. _Why do I care?_

I mentally slap my cheeks.

 _If her system is tainted, I can't use her as my quota._

*Lillian POV*

I stand as rigid as a statue and point a stony finger towards the door and try to force myself to stay calm, "Get out."

"What?" Law doesn't seem to be completely comprehending my voice through his arrogant ass brain.

Rage fills my body, "Get the hell out!"

Trafalgar stomps toward the door, rips his backpack off the counter, and slams the door behind him.

My legs give out and I collapse on to the floor.

 _Does he think that I am not aware of my problem?_

Hot angry tears steam uncontrollably down my face.

 _Does he think that I don't struggle with it every day?_

I pull my sleeves over my hands and wipe my nose and eyes.

 _Doesn't he know I just want to be happy?_

Small whimper escape through my shallow and quicken breathes.

 _Doesn't he know I wish I had friends?_

I can't hold back anymore and I wail.

I wrap a hand around my aching stomach and the other on my throbbing head and cry for what seems to be an infinite time, choking on every sob.

When the tears eventually slow and a familiar emptiness fills my body.

I make my way to the nearest Kleenex box and blow my nose. I discard them in the trashcan next to the sick and scan over my empty apartment.

Ghostly images of the fight Trafalgar and I have seem to play in front of me causing an uncomfortable knot in my chest.

The raven haired boy in the hat and the petite girl morph into a fairly muscular sandy blonde man with glasses and a women with long chestnut hair and green eyes.

As if my memory were being projected before me, I see all the fights those people had right in my living room.

The blonde shouting at the tops of his lungs as he swings his fists and the brunette voice soft and soothing. Her face pulled into a weak smile.

The scars on my body start to burn and pain shoots through my stomach tracing my incisions.

Out of habit I make my way over to the bathroom. The thought of trying to stop taking the drugs it pushed out by the excruciating pain that I am in.

I open up the bathroom and am welcomed by bubblegum pink writing on my mirror.

In big bold letters the word DON'T was written on the glass bellow that in black eyeliner was written 'P.S. I took them'.

Panic shoots though my body as I yank open the medicine cabinet. The two bottles that Law was shaking were missing completely. He must have took them and I was too pissed to notice. As for the rest of them I shake each bottle finding all of them empty.

 _Bastard must have emptied them into his pockets. Damn giant man pockets._

I shouldn't say they were all empty.

Through the clear orange plastic I see a silhouette of something folded up in one of my Vicodin bottles.

I pry open the cap and find a rolled up piece of toilet paper with a phone number on it that just simply said Law underneath it.

I slam the medicine cabinet shut ignoring the sound of shattering behind me.

I scavenge my house for my phone and find it slid about two feet under my couch because where else would the bastard be.

I violently hit the buttons on my phone and wait for Tralfucker to pick up.

Rings once and goes to voicemail. I try a few more times same thing.

 _He is blocking my calls. Coward._

I punch and angry text into my phone.

 **ME: You have no right to decide what the best is for me you fuck. I better get all of my pills back.**

I clutch my phone so hard that I felt like it was going to break under the pressure. I feel it vibrate in my hand and jab the view button quickly.

 **Trafalgar: I am not deciding you just needed a gentle push in the right direction. No matter how badly you beg you are not getting them back.**

 **ME: You have no idea how hard this is for me. I need those pills you shit. They are the only way I can sleep**

 **Trafalgar: Don't I though? Do you though? Are they though?**

 _What the hell does any of that even mean?_

I throw my phone across the room and hear the satisfying thunk of it bashing against the wall.

This was the beginning of my crescendoing rampage.

Chairs were flipped over or thrown into the wall, pillow and blankets ripped off couches and my bed, and my school books littered the floors.

I end the destruction with fist puncturing a hole into the dry wall.

The wall crumbles to the floors as I withdraw my hand.

I turn toward the wreckage and fell my life drift out of me.

Numbness consumes me as I feel like I am floating out of my body. I can't feel the blood running down my fingers and drip onto the floor. I get to my bed and lie in my tear, snot, and blood soaked clothes just waiting to be swallowed into darkness.


	3. Release

_A small chocolate brunette teen girl lays weak in her hospital bed breathing shallowly. Wires and IV's snakes around her pale body as if they are trying to squeeze the last bit of life out of her. A lanky ravenette has fallen asleep slumped over in an uncomfortable hospital chair once again. The small body starts to shift causing the boy with drooping yellow eyes to wake. With a rub of his eyes he smiles to the girl, "Hey is my bone marrow doing wonders on your body?" He tries to fight back the tears knowing that the transplant wasn't working and his baby sister was growing tired of the fight. The petite girl with big brown eyes tries to smile sympathetically and answers, "I feel like I could start Med School with you tomorrow" she cough haggardly, a little blood spots her Kleenex. The conversation continues as normal, how is school, how are the parents really, how is the hospital staff treating her, etc. Suddenly the girls big brown eyes fill with an upsetting seriousness, "If I don't beat this, promise me you will still open up our practice." The ravenette's heart starts to thump out of his chest, "Hey you're going to beat this and we will open it up together just like me promised all those years ago." A ghost of a hand rests on the boy's tan cheek, "We all know it is just a matter of time Law. Please don't let our dreams die." The boy was about to protest but the girl's hand slides limp off his face and the monitor starts to make an awful noise. The boy screams out for help as he hold his dying sister's hand trying to grasp the last of her life. The terrified boy is pushed back as the doctors try to resuscitate the boy's sister. "Lami stay with me! Lami!" His messy black hair hides his face and as tears stream down his face as he tries to deny reality._

*Law POV*

I force myself to wake up. I run a hand through my damp hair, rub the wetness off my cheeks and the crust out of my eyes.

It has been a really long time since I have had that dream.

I push myself up and reach for a silver frame on my night stand. My thumbs traces the cool frame as I stare at the picture.

The picture was of my family and me on our vacation to Alabasta a year ago. Well kinda vacation. The medical convention there wanted to award my dad with the Humanitarian Award and the family tagged along and made it a vacation out of my dad's accomplishments.

This particulate moment was before the dinner were my dad was going to receive his reward. My dad and my mom were in the middle and my sister was to my mom's side and I was to my dad's. We looked really mature.

My dad's black messy hair was combined nice and he wore a tux with a black bow tie, my mom's brown locks were piled on her head in an elegant updo to show off her collar bones in the simple strapless sapphire mermaid style floor length gown she was wearing, I had on a black suit coat, black pants, and a white shirt with the few top buttons undone and my hair was as messy as ever, and my sister's short hair was down up in old fashion curls to complement the white Marilyn Monroe style dress she had on.

We all had candid smiles on our faces. We looked like the perfect family, one that everyone should and did envy.

 _Why did it all have to go? What was wrong with having a close to perfect life?_

I rest the picture back on my side table and check the time on my phone: 10:36.

I hit the message on button on my touch screen but am greeted with no new messages. At that moment I really didn't think much of it.

For the next few hours I did my average Saturday thing, brunch, a little homework, some Grey's Anatomy, all of that brilliant me time stuff.

When 1:00 rolls around and I still have no messages I start to worry a little bit.

 _She should of texted me by now. She wanted to meet at noon._

I pace back and forth for a while debating what I should do. Miss Hayashi has been very distance the past few days after our little incident, but she insisted that we continue with her catch up sessions. However they were now held at school. At our last meeting she told me she would text me when she was leaving so we could meet up at the library.

All day not a single message.

I wouldn't think much of it but she could fall of the wagon and go diving back into pills any moment.

I groan and throw on jeans, a white sweater, my black boots, and my hat, stuff my backpack, and slam the door on the way out.

 _Having an unstable quota is too stressful. Maybe I should just forget about her. Get boss to find me another one. Wouldn't have to be breaking into people's apartments at one in the afternoon._

As I approach her building I devise a plan on how to get in past the main entrance without having a key.

I small smile spreads on to my face when I see my answer. My answers came in the form of an old lady trying to carry a massive amount of groceries by herself.

I jog over to her and lift up a couple of her paper bags. I plaster a smile onto my face as I look down at the old women, "Can I help you carry these in ma'am? I am visiting my girlfriend in this building anyway, I am sure she wouldn't mind if I am a little late."

"Well aren't you the sweetest young man." She coos, "What girl is lucky enough to have you as there boyfriend?"

I chuckle, "My girlfriend is Hayashi Lillian, she lives up on the seventh floor and if anything ma'am I am lucky to have her."

"Miss Hayashi you say," the broad chatters on as she lets me into the building and we enter the elevator, "I live right across from her. She is just a dear. Asking me if I need help with anything and her voice is just beautiful. Sometimes I will leave the door cracked open so I can her lovely voice. That girl has talent, but I guess you would know that now wouldn't you. How did you end up meeting Miss Hayashi?"

I bit the inner part of my cheeks so I don't give a cheeky reply, "I met her at college actually. We both go to Marineford University. She is absolutely brilliant."

The elevator dings as the old bat comments, "Wow you must be very smart. I bet you to make a cute couple. Oh! Do you hear that my dear?"

An enchanting sound fills the air pulling me toward it like a pirate toward a Siren's call.

As the old lady tries to find her keys I stare in a trance at Miss Hayashi's room, finding it was where the hypnotizing tune was coming from.

I don't even realize the door open until the old women gives me a shake. I shake my head and quickly turn around as the old broad laughs at me, "Frank Sinatra's Fly Me to the Moon. The version was song by Julie London, but that girl can do it just as wonderful if not better don't you agree? Not many or you young people still sing the classics."

I cast my gaze toward the door one last time, "It is beautiful. Like nothing I have ever heard."

The old lady instructs me to put the groceries on the table telling me that she would put them away later. After that she plops down in a white corduroy recliner and give me a little wave, "It was nice to meet you young man. Now you don't let someone like Miss Hayashi go. She one of a kind."

I bow, "It was nice to meet you to ma'am and don't worry I won't let her go. It would be a crime to."

I close the door behind me and stand motionless in front Miss Hayashi's door. The music still pulsates from the room beckoning to come in.

Before I realize it my hands on the door knob and pushing the door open gently.

I soundlessly close the door in front of me and quietly place my back pack by the door. I realize now the sound is coming from the old record player but the voice is all Miss Hayashi.

She is singing with all of her heart and soul as she folds her laundry with her back towards me.

A picture of Miss Hayashi in a slim fitting black floor length gown with an old vintage microphone pressed to her ruby lips dances in my head.

There is something a little off about the apartment though and not in the filled with music kind of way. The smell cleaning products is pungent and as I walked in I noticed a fist sized hole in the wall and another small hole by the bed.

The sudden realization that I broke into her house and she didn't know I was here floods over me.

I internally shrug and lean against the counter and call out to her, "Miss Hayashi you didn't tell me you could sing?"

*Lillian POV*

My heart jumps out of my chest. My laundry falls to the floor and I quickly jump of my chair and hold my fists up loosely in front of me ready to beat whoever the hell just broke in.

My chest lightly falls up and down and my vision is lazered focus.

As I gaze onto my perpetrator I just let out an annoyed groan and clap my hands to the side of my legs and match over to Trafalgar, "What the hell are you doing breaking into my house like that? Who does that!?" I jab a finger into his chest only managing to hurt my finger on his toned chest.

His calculating eyes look me over, lingering on my thigh and a smirk pulls at the corner of his mouth, "Didn't realize you were an AC DC fan."

My face burns as I register that I am still wearing just an oversize worn band shirt and a simple pair of dark purple panties.

I reach my hand up to cover his eyes, "Don't look at me like that you perv! Now keep your eyes close when I put on real clothes."

I slowly remove my hand and to my surprise he actually keeps his eyes closed but not without complaining, "Why don't you have clothes on? Didn't you just get your laundry from downstairs?"

I grab a pair of thick dark grey sweat pants with a small seagull on the left pocket and pull them on when I reply, "I wore pants down you pervert. I just don't like wearing pants if I don't have to."

I grab a sports bra and a plain long sleeved work out t and slip them on.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" He tugs at the collar of his white sweater, "Why is it a thousand degrees in here?"

I sigh and march over to the thermostat and turn it down to 70 ignoring his questions, "Why the hell did you break into my apartment any way yeah perv?"

Trafalgar flops onto my couch and pulls his phone out of his pocket and wiggles it back and forth, "You didn't text me. We were supposed to meet at noon. Recall dumbass?"

My mouth forms a small oh from recollection. _Must have forgotten with my performance tonight._

I pad my way over to my ivory night stand and pull out a Ziploc bag with a shattered iPhone in it and toss it over to Trafalgar.

He examines it and then the holes in the wall. A slight concerned expression fill his face, "What happened? Also what happened to your hand?"

I glimpse down at the quick wrap job around my knuckles. They were just bruised and cut; nothing bad nothing that could stop me from preforming.

"Che." _That damn promise._ I flop down next to him on the couch and bounce my leg and rub my hands together and whisper, "I lost my cool and went on a rampage." I quickly glare at him, "Some bastard took my meds."

Electricity runs down my spine when Trafalgar cups my face with his large hands and stares at me hard with his sharp yellow eye; his voice certain, "You don't need them."

My eyes cascade down as I breathe out, "How do you know?"

He jolts my face back up, "Just trust me."

For the first time since I met this mysterious lanky raventte, I actually believed him.

I reach for my homework on the coffee table and give him a small smile, trying to avoid awkwardness, "Shall we?"

He replies with a smirk, "We shall."

*Law POW*

Our textbooks thud softly close and the record player catches my eyes. Miss Hayashi's enchanting voices fills my memory. I can't help but ask, "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" The tune has been replaying in my head over and over.

Her petite shoulders shrug, "You never asked. I don't just announce I like to sing to people. Don't want to sound braggy."

I zip up my black bag, "The old lady across the hall seems to be your number one fan."

She cocks an eyebrow, "Ms McGaphy? She is a sweet lady always asking how I am and how school is going. Wait how do you know her?"

I recline back with my hands behind my head, "I helped her carry her groceries in. Figured I needed to get into the building somehow. I just told her I was your boyfriend and she gladly let me in. We had a nice chat."

A lilac towel connects with my face, invading my space with the scent of lavender. The small voice complains "Why would you tell her that! Now she is going to ask me about all the time. Uggggggggggh. You asshole."

I chuckle and scruff her head, "My bad short stack."

Miss Hayashi grabs a light green throw pillow and screams into and dramatically falls over to the other side of the couch and falls silent.

I probe her side with my finger making sure she didn't die and eventually she gives in and sits up with a huff.

I moment of genuine concern takes me over, "Have you really stops taking them? I just want you to be okay?" _I just want to fill my quota._

She runs a hand through her tangled chestnut hair and sighs, "I don't really have a choice do I you took them away from me."

I roll my eyes, "Fine than how are you coping?"

I poked the bear one to many times and she snaps, "I don't know. I broke my phone, punched a hole in the wall, can't sleep, super anxious, etc. Just fricken peachy."

I hold up my hands in defense, "Is there anything that helps?"

She hesitates and reaches into her bag and hands me a flyer and retreats to her closet.

It was in black and white poster with Miss Hayashi's wearing a dark grey short sleeved dress, thigh high black socks, and a white acoustic guitar strapped around her. Her chestnut hair that now was a dark grey was in big loose curly with the top part of her head cut off leaving the only pop of color on the poster: her ruby red lips. Lillian was boldly printed in red underneath and in smaller letters were the detail of the performance.

I scan the poster, "This is tonight at seven."

She peeks her head out of the closet, "Yeah. I don't get a lot of gigs but I enjoy singing when I can. It's the only thing that makes me feel like I can survive through the day anymore. So yeah it helps. You gonna come or you not a music lover?"

I sling my bag onto my shoulder, "I'll think about it. I have more important things to do, but I'll leave and let you get ready."

She rolls her eyes at me, "You just know how to charm a women don't you?"

I give her a little wave and close the door, flyer in hand.

I look it over one more time. _7:00 PM. Thousand Sunny._

I shallow the lump in my throat.

 _My old hang out._

*Lillian POV*

My black healed oxfords click down the street as I make my way to The Thousand Sunny with my guitar in tow.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I have never been performed here before and from what I hear, around here it is very popular. I don't know how or why but the management was letting me perform here tonight.

I was so giddy I spun with my guitar case.

I pull my coat around me trying to fend of the chill when I find myself in front of my destination.

It was an. . . interesting looking building.

It was a yellow-tan brick building with red and white canape over hanging the side walk. There were lights that were sitting on top that were rotating colors. Those lights illuminated "Thousand Sunny" that painted on a sign in white bubble letters. The O of the thousand was a weird sun flowered shaped lion head.

I shift from side to side.

My stomach was knotted, I was nauseated, light headed, and shaky. The chill of dusk gave the motivation to enter through a door in a side ally that I was instructed to.

As I enter hallway slash coat room, a heavenly aroma fills my nose. I shrug my coat off and hang it on the rack by what I can only assume, are the employee's coats.

"Hello?" I call out but no response. I pull up my black thigh high socks and wander around to find someone.

I passed a dressing room, electronic storage and a small lounge before I found a door that finally leads to the main floor.

I step onto the black and white tile floor. The outer part of the club was lines with comfortable looking yellow and red couches with tables with clean white table clothes. The bar was made simply out of wood with a white marble counter top with red and yellow bar stools surrounding it. There was giant fish tanks lining the walls with all types fish imaginable. The stage was basic, black and raise about 3 feet of the ground. Simple glass tables with yellow and red chairs were scattered in the space between the couches and the dance floor.

The aroma makes my head turn toward a few tables slide together. There was a group of nine people sitting around eating dinner.

The only reason they would be there is if they were employees. Why else would be in here?

I straighten out my grey three quarter length sweater dress and marched over. I tap a blood man with a blue grey sweater, "Excuse me, can you help me?"

All of their head snap up to me as the blonde turns around. I hear one of them grumble, "She in for a surprise with curly brow."

I finally good look at the blonde's face. His hair shadows one blue grey eye, his eyebrow curls at the end, he has a small goatee, and a giant smile on his face. My hand is quickly taken captive, "A beautiful women like you, I could be glad to help." His soft lips press against my hand and a fierce blush takes over my face.

A beautiful ginger girl with ample breast where a green and white t shirt, blue skinny jeans, and matching green heals, slaps the blonde of the back of a head, "What did we tell you about kissing strangers?!"

I wave my hand dismissively, "its okay I am sure he was just being polite."

The blonde wiggles and I swear tears form in his eyes, "She understands me!"

"Curly brow calm your shit. You're scaring the girl." The tan green haired man, wearing black long sleeve t and blue jeans with yellow and white Nike's warns.

My eyes fall on a familiar pair; a very young boy with huge brown eyes, curly brown hair, and a face speckled with freckles. He was wearing a nice jeans, and a smart blue button down. Next two him was the long nosed deliver guy. His unruly hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he was wearing a navy tanks top, and his brown pants rolled up showing his brown boots.

He strokes the small goatee on his face trying to place my face. I met his gaze, "You were the deliver boys from a few nights about."

He thrust his finger out at me, "You're the girl with the weird name that was with Law!"

That perked everyone up. A man in his 30's with Elvis style blue hair, who defiantly look like he missed leg day, wearing a maroon floral shirt and khakis, "Wait you know Law?"

A short ravenette with round brown eyes wearing a read hoodie and jean shorts bounces off his chair and grabs my arms and shakes me, "You know Traffy? Is he doing okay? Are you his girlfriend? Can you make him come here?"

The shaking was making my nausea worse but he was surprisingly strong and I couldn't push him off of me. Thankful someone pulled him off of me.

A peak at my savior as I hold my stomach. She beautiful with long inky hair fell close to her hips, her blue eyes squinted and she gave me a small smile. She had to be in her thirties as well and wore a long black shirt with a revealing purple top, "Sorry Luffy doesn't know his manners and apparently the rest of our crew doesn't either. My name is Robin."

The ginger gives a wave, "I am Nami. Lover boy over there is Sanji, the grumpy one is Zoro, the one who attacked you name is Luffy, the big guy here is Franky"

I point to the long nose man, "Your name is Usopp and," shifting my finger to the small teen, "You are in a few of my classes but I don't think I have had the pleasure."

The boy waves at me shyly, "My name is Chopper."

"And I am the gentleman who hired you." A middle age man maybe 50 with a giant afro, _Can't believe I missed that Afro,_ a hook nose, wearing a full purple suit with a white undershirt and a matching top hat interjected.

I reach and shake a bony tan hand, "You must be Brook. Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

"I am. If is good to finally meet you Hayashi Lillian. Now if I may ask can I se..." The man was hit in the head by the man called Zoro, "Stop being a perv old man!"

The small freckled boy breaks through the chaos, "How is Law doing?" Every sits down again and Sanji pulls up a chair next to him and a graciously sit.

I prop my guitar against Sanji's chair and play with my now curled hair, "Well I don't know Law very well. He is just my tutor for school because I started about a month later than everyone. I don't really know. He teases me all the time. He seems like someone with cold demeanor. He comes to school hungover every once and awhile."

A depressing aurora filled the room.

Panic fills my body. _What did I say?_ "I am sorry what did I do?"

Zoro turns his head and I finally notice that he has one eye scared over, he starts to explain, "About six months ago Law fell off the face of the Earth. We have no idea what happened. I mean when we first met the guy he had the same demeanor but. . ."

Luffy interrupts, "We helped him out! He and his crew were so funny! He just up and left us and his friends. Chopper tried to talk to him during school but he just blew him off." He puffs his cheeks out, "We don't know what happened."

My breathe escapes me. _Then why is he talking to me and no one else?_ A sinking feeling over comes me. _What does he want from me?_

"I invited him to my show tonight after our study session today. I don't know if he will come or not but. . "I couldn't finish the bounce ravenette was too excited, "Traffy could be here tonight guys! He will see us and miss us and come back to us!"

The busty ginger gave Luffy a look of pity, "Luffy don't get your hopes up like that it has been six months."

Luffy voice was stubborn, "Nami I am not going to give up on him."

Nami face matched her hair as she nods at the confident raventte.

I shift awkwardly in my chair and turn to Brook, "Mind if I warm up?"

Brook stands and leads the way with his hand, "Of course Miss. I will show you where to set up."

I prep myself and sit on a bar stool as a tune my guitar. I guide the mic to my lips, "Can you guys here me okay?"

"Let's hear your beautiful voice my muse!" Sanji squeals.

My butterflies subside and a smile genuinely out to them.

 _Why would Trafalgar leave these people?_

*Law POV*

I lean against the brick building as a shallow down my 8th Corona. Starting to feel a familiar warmth take me over.

I hear cheers erupt from the building I am leaning on when a new batch of people enter.

I step out of the shadows and have a staring contest with a familiar lion head.

 _If I just stand in the back no one will see me._

I didn't really know why I was here. I couldn't stop thinking about Miss Hayashi's voice. It was enchanting and before I knew it I was back at my old hang out.

I knew Luffy and his crew would be inside.

 _What they must think of me?_

I just disappeared from their life like a ghost. Even when Chopper tried to ask what was going on, I was rude to him and pushed him away. Those big round eyes were killer when he was sad.

As the next couple walked it I caught the beginning cord of another song starting.

 _One song. In and out. I'm just making sure she doesn't seem intoxicated. She needs to stay clean._

I push my way through the door and am swallowed my memories. Luffy shoving chops stick up his nose, Robin's dark sense of humor, Sanji and Zoro bickering, Franky shaking his ass to the music like a pervert, Nami flirting with guys for drinks, when they were first fixing the place up Usopp electrocuting himself when trying to rig up the lights that surround the bar, the first time little Chopper got drunk and I sat in the bathroom and rubbed his back all night, and even old man Brook the owner chasing young tail and stealing panties whenever he got lucky.

My chest gets tight with the feeling that I can only name as heartbreak.

Like always there is a huge crowd of people. I easily can see the rises stage over everyone's head.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen you have been a wonderful crowd tonight. If you had a good time with me tonight let everyone know and maybe you can get me back here sometime!"

The crowd whoops and hollers.

Miss Hayashi has a huge smile plastered on her face. Her smile was radiant and true.

"Thanks everyone you have been a stellar crowd. For my finale song is going to be Stitches by Shawn Mendes. This is for everyone who has had to try to overcome any troubles in their world. You are not alone. We are here for you." As she spoke you could tell that the whole crowd was absorbing every single word.

Then her melodic voice start an acoustic version of Stitches.

 **~I thought that I'd been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life ~ **

A familiar pull makes me push through the crowd and weave my way closer to the front of the stage.

I have never seen Miss Hayashi like this. She looks well nice. Her black healed oxfords made her look more mature, her thigh high black socks made her flirtatious, her grey knit dress fell covered 3/4th of arms and sat modestly on her neck but was short to keep people interested, her hair spilled in loose curls down her back and her face had natural make up but bright red lips just like her poster.

She actually didn't look half bad when she tried.

 **~Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain  
Your bitter heart cold to the touch  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sew  
I'm left seeing red on my own ~**

Something about how she sang reach down into your soul and made you feel like you actually were not alone.

All the pain that has happened in the past year started to drift away. I forgot about losing my friends, my family, and having to work for such a sadistic man.

 **~You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
I'm tripping over myself  
I'm aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches~ **

As the song neared its end, I found myself wanting an encore. I also found myself in front of stage to the point I could almost reach out and pull her bar stool from out from under her.

 **~And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches~ **

As she sang the final words her gaze met mine. A smirk pulls at the corner of her mouth like she knew I couldn't resist but come.

Her last cord held the audience in momentary silence before they erupt into a frenzy of cheers.

He bows, waves, places her guitar at the side of the stool and jumps down in front of me. Before I knew it here arms were around my neck giving me a tight squeeze, "Hey dumbshit you actually came. I don't believe it. What made you change your mind?"

I hesitate and awkwardly hug her back. _Why is she hugging me?_ I examine her. No sign of any form of intoxication, "I had nothing better to do. I was bored though maybe this could quench it. You performed well."

She laughs, "From you, I will take that as a compliment. Hey let's get you a drink!"

She was a completely different girl. She was full of energy and happiness. Like she never had a pill problem or that she never lost her parents. It was strange seeing her like this but in a good, inviting kind of way.

I survey the area. So far so good. None of Luffy or his gang.

She hops up on the bar stool and orders a raspberry lemonade for herself, "Order whatever you want Trafalgar it's on me."

I order a scotch on the rocks and boost myself onto the stoop.

"Is there a particular song that you enjoyed?" She asks swinging her legs like a child

I down my drink, "Honestly I only heard the last one. I was too busy to come before hand."

She narrows her eyes at me, "You're a sucky liar. I already told you that. Oh hey I met your friends. Luffy, Nami, and them all. They seem like super nice people."

I sharp pang shoots through my stomach as I order and swallow another drink, "Yeah they are something else."

"What happened between you guys anyways?" She talks a sip from her drink leaving nothing but ice.

"Tell me what happened to your parents and I will tell you." I snarky reply.

She pouts, "Fine."

I give her a side glance, "you are really weird like this you know. All happy and trying to be cute. It creeps me out.

She replies with sticking her tongue out.

"Excuse me miss?"

I feel like life goes in slow motion when I see the small figure with short aquamarine hair, blue eyes, pink glasses, who is wearing a simple white dress with light blue polka dots, tap Miss Hayashi's leg.

Miss Hayashi squats down, "Well hey there cutie. You can't be older than ten. It is starting to get past your bed time. Are your parents here?"

 _What is she doing here?_ I scan the crowd. _There has to be more of them here._

The girl nods quickly, putting her finger on the corner of her lip and twist her little foot holding out a glass of lemonade, "My mommy let me buy you this to thank you for singing so beautifully."

The lemonade fizzed slightly. _Sugar you brat she is my quota._

Before Miss Hayashi accepts the drink I kneel down to Sugars level. "Little girl where are your parent?" I lean in and whisper sharply into her ear, "She is my quota back off. Find your own."

"Meany! "Sugar cries. Stomps on my foot and throws the drink in my face. _Brat._

I wipe my face and bug the bartender for napkins.

Miss Hayashi stabs me with her finger and scolds me, "Don't scare the little children you monster."

"She overreacted. I just told her that she needed to find her parents." I explain. It wasn't a total lie.

She rolls her eyes turning toward the bar, "Oi! Can I have another?"

Just as she turns a tall broad slightly overweight man with a long greasy black hair and beard, steps up behind her. He was wearing dingy blue slacks and a light blue coat with blue swirls.

 _What the hell is this? Trebol too?_

I tense up looking for an escape for Miss Hayashi and me.

 _I am not losing my quota tonight. I put way to much effort._

It was too late. "Hello beautiful lady. You sang quite beautifully tonight." He positions his hand a little too low on her waist.

She faces him with an uncomfortably smile plastered on her face, "Thank you I am glad that you enjoyed it."

Trebol gives me a wink and turns his attention back to Miss Hayashi, "Can I buy you a drink darling?" As he lowers his hand dangerously dangerously low.

Miss Hayashi goes ridged and gives Trebol and terrifying glare. "Let go of me now sir."

"Now don't be like that sweet cheeks." He puts a grubby hand on her ass and squeezes.

"Let go now or there will be consequences sir." Miss Hayashi growls out threateningly.

I have never seen this side of her before. I think back when I broke in she did get battle ready in seconds. _Why would she have a fighting background?_

He lean forwards and breathes his smelly breath onto Miss Hayashi's cheeks, "What are you going to do me? You going to teach me a lesson?"

I was about intervene but Miss Hayashi cocks her fist back and punches Trebol square in the face.

He reals, "Awh you bitch!"

Trebol towers over her and reaches for her throat. She crouches down quickly, "Sorry you perv not today."

She dips to the side and drive a knee hard into his family jewels. He doubles over in pain gripping the side of the bar.

"Trafalgar. . " She cries out but I don't get to figure out why.

"What are you doing to my beloved Trebol you whore?!"

 _No why is this happening?_

Baby5 aims her revolver right at Miss Hayashi's forehead.

*Lillian POV*

My heart stops as the revolver inches closer to my forehead. _Who even carriers those anymore?_

I blink blankly at her as a people run screaming out of the club and Luffy and his crew start to circle up around the scene.

I steal a peak at Trafalgar who is down in a fighting position staring at the man in front of me as if he is familiar.

 _Who is that man? How do they know each other?_

"You hurt my family how dare you, you skank!" The black hair girl with her hair in curls was wearing a tight strapless navy blue skin tight dress and black high heels.

In one smooth movement I clutch the barrel of her revolver and press it against my forehead, we connect eyes, "Do it. Pull the trigger."

"Lillian my muse what are you doing?! I have just been granted with your beauty don't let it already disappear." Sanji calls out.

"Miss Hayashi you are going to get your head blown off that way." Robin's light voice floats through the air.

"Traffy is that you?" Out of the corner of my eye I watch Luffy approach Trafalgar.

The pulse in my ears from the adrenaline rush blocks them out. The beautiful ravenette was taken a back. The barrel of her gun quivering.

"You don't want to pull that trigger. You have had that gun for a while now haven't you? Not for self-defense but for yourself." I say in a soothing voice.

A single tear escapes her beautiful eyes, "H-h-h-how. . ."

I tip the gun barrel to the side a place a tender had on her flush cheek, "Whatever happened to you I am truly sorry."

The women collapses to her knees, dropping the gun and starts to bawl into her hands.

"What did you do to her!?" The greasy man approaches again with some other thugs.

Luffy appears to my side and places a hand on my shoulder, "You get out of here we will take care of them."

The moss haired boy, the blonde, long nose, and Franky all step up to a thug with an intimidating look on their faces.

I rush toward the door for a quick escape. I am about to open the door when a thought dawned on me. "Where is Trafalgar?"

A depressed looking Chopper answers, "He ran off when Luffy tried to talk to him."

Determination floods over me, "Don't worry I will find him." I fling the door open my long hair following blowing fiercely behind me.

A swear I catch a glimpse of a familiar furry hat and sprint towards it.

"Trafalgar wait please! Uggggghhhh!" I clumsy trip over my feet.

The hard concrete bites at palms and knees. I tip over and sit on my butt and examine myself. My thigh high socks were ripped and my knees were bleeding. My palms stung from the skin being torn away.

I groan out in frustration.

"What is the matter my dear?" A large tan hand reaches out to help me.

I accept the strong hand, "My friend ran off on me when a fight started in the club. I thought I saw him and ran after him and tripped over my own feet like an idiot."

I pull myself up and get a good look at the man who towers over me. He had shorter blonde hair, white sunglasses with red glass, dark pink carpi pants with a white button down, and a huge pink feathery coat. The one thing that stood out about him though was his large Cheshire cat smile.

An awful feeling consumes me. I can only imagine this man as a tiger licking his lips before the kill. I already felt indebted to the man just for helping me up. The terrifying thing was I don't think I could say no if he ask for a favor in return. The power radiated around him was something else.

"My dear did you hit your head? Are you sure you are okay?" The man of power asks.

A regain my speech, "Yeah I am just fine. I just realized I left all my stuff in the club."

His place his hand on the small of my back, "You can fetch them tomorrow. Your bleeding please let me take you somewhere we can clean you up."

My brain kept firing to say no and head back into the club but I was overcome by influence, "Thank you Mister. . ."

"Just call me Doflamingo. Where can I take you?" He waves his hand out and a limo appears.

"My apartment please." I answer hypnotically.

He kindly opens and closes the door as I relax into the expensive leather.

The maybe 40 year old man slides in right next to me and flashes me another Cheshire cat smile, "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself Lillian."

*Law POV*

I watch from the shadows of the ally as his limo pulls away.

 _What is he planning to do with her?_

 _I put so much effort into her and now it is going to be worthless._

I sneak into the club and grab her coat and guitar and set off to her place.

 _He better keeps his dirty hands off of her._


	4. Game Play

*Law POV*

My boots pound against the sidewalk as I hurry toward Miss Hayashi's apartment.

I grind my back teeth together as I try to figure out what the hell was going on right now.

 _Why was the whole Family going after Miss Hayashi? Did I piss Doflamingo off when he called me the other day? Why the hell was he at the club? Why did he personally take interest in Miss Hayashi? What were they talking about right now?_

 _What if he was asking Miss Hayashi to join his Family?_

Miss Hayashi's coat starts to slip from the crook of my arm. I take a moment a rearrange her coat and her guitar case. I shouldn't have stopped because my mind starts playing devil's advocate.

 _Would it really so bad if she joined the Family? It would take the heat off of you? Maybe you could get out. She could be your replacement. You could see your friends again. Just throw her under the bus._

I knock my fist repetitively against my forehead, trying to knock some sense into me.

Rounding the corner to find a familiar black limo waiting for me.

I melt back into the shadows and try to decide if I want to wait Doflamingo out, walk pass, or confront him.

"Law, hiding from the head of the Family I see," Trebol's slimy voice appears behind me like phantom. He gives me an encouraging shove forward, "Boss would like to talk to you about your little friend."

"She isn't my friend. She is my quota so Sugar and you should keep your grubby hands off of her," I shrug him off and stride toward the limo.

The electrical hum of the window rolling down draws my attention toward the hideous coat made from dead flamingos that the Boss wears, "Thank you Trebol you may leave now. Law darling, can you please join me. I have been dying to talk to you."

His predatory smile warned me if I fled, it could easily be the end of my life. I stare lazily at him, "I guess I can spare a few minutes."

I slide in with Miss Hayashi's things on my lap. Even though Doflamingo always wore sunglasses I could tell he was staring intently at the items in my lap.

"So Law who is the charming brunette? A friend or maybe someone a little more?" The smiling bastard prods.

I shoot daggers at him, "She is my quota for next month. I would really be glad if you told the others Family members so they stop trying to steal my quota."

Doflamingo leans over to me, his massive body looms over me, "Now now don't be so modest. I think she might be a little more than that. Tutoring her, visiting her at her house, going to her shows and now bring her stuff in the dead of night to her."

"I am just trying to hold up an appearance, so she doesn't expect anything. That's it." I scoff.

He tilts my head up to face him with a large hand, "Now Sugar said Lillian ran up to you and gave you a hug. Trebol said you were ready to fight him to protect her. How come you watched our conversation in the shadows? So why Law dearest why?"

I jerk my head out of his grip, "Trebol was going to take my quota. You know how hard they are to find. With Sugar, I can't control how the girl feels about me. I was just surprised that you were out in the open like that. You minus well be royalty in this city. Why were you here tonight?"

He claps his hand a little too high on my leg, "Well all of my sources says this girl is very intelligent. Perhaps more intelligent than you. If I recall there was a scene in the cadaver labs where she made a fool of the teacher and you."

 _God damn it. Nothing is private from this ass. He has eyes everywhere._

"What are you getting at?" I growl gritting my teeth.

He gives my leg a little squeeze, "Imagine if I had the two most brilliant surgeons in this city working for me. You two seem compatible. Don't you think it would be nice? Maybe she would even grow to love you. Fuffuffuffuff. Besides you can't use her for your quota. She is missing parts."

I furrow my eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't know? Tsk Tsk you should do your research. She is missing half her liver, a kidney, and had quite a few bone marrow transplants. All in the past few months or so. She is broken just like you." His laughter booms.

I sit stupidly in stunned silence. _Why all of the surgeries? What the hell happened to her?_

"I will make a deal with you. If you can get her to join the Family that will be your quota. No chopping up innocent people this month. Just take an innocent girls freedom." His lips press against my ear, "Just like I took yours. Do that for me Law darling?"

Shivers ran down my spine. I swallow hard, "So I would only have 5 more after her and I am free to go?"

"Fuffuffuffuffuff. You are mine now and forever Law. Family is forever. Right Trafalgar." He taps my cheek.

"We made an agreement!" I bark out, "Twelve people that was all!" I can feel the smoke steaming from my ears.

His predatory smile spreads across his face once more, "I think that it was is called bait and switch Law darling, but you can pawn off all the more illegal cases to Lillian."

I scoff. _I knew he wouldn't let me go that easy. I will have to starting putting Plan B in action._

I throw open the door to the limo and try to leave but Doflamingo roughly grabs my shoulder, "Now I will let you decide if you want the girl to join the family or cut open another person. I know you have hard feelings toward me Law but don't do anything stupid alright?"

His face was dead flat and pissed as hell. I just jerk my arm away and head toward Miss Hayashi's apartment.

 _How the hell am I going to get out of this?_

*Lillian POV*

 _He knew my name? Did he really just know it from the poster and my show? I feel like I would have noticed a giant flamingo standing in the crowd._

Anxiety consumes my body. I feel like ants are crawling under the skin on my legs so I am pacing around my apartment worrying about every detail of the conversation I had with Doflamingo.

I comb my hand through my hair sprayed curls only managing to get tangled up in it. Clutching my other hand to my aching, throbbing stomach.

Remembering back on our delightful conversation Doflamingo asks basic things. Where I went to school, what my major was, what year I was in, etc.

He even said he enjoyed my singing so much that if I wanted to become an intern at a hospital or clinic he owned all I had to do was call him.

He slipped me his business card along with another little gift.

I snatch his business card off the table and twirl it in my finger.

It was sharp and professional looking with it is silver writing stating the hospital name, Doflamingo name, email, fax, and phone. There was a small pink heart with a white cross in the upper corner and matching pink feathers tracing the opposite corner of the card.

I frown at the card. _I wonder what kind a man he is? Why would you have a business card pink and feathery? Trademark or sexuality?_

The card flops back onto the counter and I continued my pacing. It was an amazing opportunity and with the owner of the hospitals and clinics in Sabaody as my reference, I was guaranteed an amazing position.

 _But what was the cost? Was I over thinking it?_

The shivers than jolted down my spine when that man looked at me. The influence that he had over people was terrifying strong.

I stare long and hard at the bottle on the counter; it was small orange and contained Percocet.

Before I left limo he clasp his hand around mine placing the pill bottle in my hand and whispered into my ear. _"I can help you with anything. You just have to ask and owe me a small favor."_

I undid the cap and tap 3 pills into my hands. Popping these back would get rid of the pain in my stomach, head, everywhere.

Trafalgar's face appears in my mind. I release them from my hand and let them clatter on the table.

 **BZZZT.**

My heart jumps out of chest. I search for the time on the oven: 12:38. _Who the hell?_

The annoying tone continues out the intercom. I punch the button with a shaky index finger. "Ye..eh..eh..esss?" My voice falls me,

"Miss Hayashi is something the matter?" I sigh in relief.

"No Trafalgar. Umm come on up." I buzz him up.

I pace around my kitchen table as I wait for Trafalgar's knock.

When I hear the first soft tap and yank the door open.

I rather ruffled Law comes in and places my things on table and turns to seemly explain himself but rushes to over to me falling to his knees pulling my hand off my stomach.

"Damn it Trafalgar that hurt! What are you doing?" I blink and stare at my hand which is stained red with blood.

"Miss Hayashi I am sorry but you are going to have to take you dress off. Why is your stomach bleeding? What are you all scuffed up?" His tone was very professional.

In a trance I go over to table and dry swallow three pills.

Trafalgar yanks the bottle of the table and hits me over the head, "I will ask you about these later. Right now we need to patch you back up. Now take your dress off."

My vision starts to double and my body starts to panic, "Look a stitch just got loose we can fix it up at hospital. I can call a taxi."

Trafalgar disappears into the bath room and comes out with a box, "What the hell is that?"

"Lie down Miss Hayashi and take your dress off I will patch you up in a second." His grows more demanding.

I glance down at my now ruined sweater dress and back at Trafalgar who is now has rolled up sleeves and gloves on, "I am not going to wake up in the bathtub am I?"

He flinches back a little and grabs my hand, "It is just a simple stitch. Hospital bill would be expensive. You see that box here, "He gives the silver tool box a tap, "It is basic first aid you can find in ambulance. It has bandages, numbing medicine and a needle and a tread. I hid it in my bag last time I came over just in case."

He coaxes me down so I am sitting on the floor in front of him, "Plus now that you swallowed prescription drugs, going to the hospital might raise unwanted questions. Now remove your dress or I will."

His sharp yellow eyes warn me about the gravity of the situation. I shift my eyes to my bookcase and slide out my dress leaving me in a grey lace bra and matching thong blushing madly as I lay down.

I felt so vulnerable with all of my scars showing but Trafalgar had a point. It could bring up questions and I could be expelled for taking drugs.

A large y shaped suture dominates a large portion of my abdomen, from the bottom center of the rib cage splitting of right before my belly button. The right intercepting that long pale pink scar on my side running from my right hip to my mid back. It was almost completely healed up, but the softer parts were still pretty crusty and vulnerable.

It was right about my belly button that I popped seven stitches when I fell on my stomach running out of the club.

I wasn't bleeding badly like I could bleed out but it could majorly effect my healing. I should have known better after I almost passed out form the pain running to class the first day.

"You're going to feel a few slight pricks for the numbing and it will be painless. The medication should help too, "The last part of the sentence was extremely bitter.

My meds start to take affect and I close my eyes as I hiss at the pricks in my stomach.

"Just relax Miss Hayashi, I'll just be a moment." I feel Trafalgar's gloved hand caress mine gently.

A comforting emptiness and numbness swallow my body as I lay with my eyes closed thinking about nothing. Which is normally terrifying but right now I was completely content.

 _Is it better to think too much or think nothing at all?_

*Law POV*

As Miss Hayashi slips her sweater off and force myself to stay professional.

Her presences was so different now. She appeared as a weak, delicate child. Instead of the fierce warrior in the bar.

Scars litter her thin but fit figure. She probably had more scars than a cheetah had spots.

First one I notice was the one on her thigh from when I burst in. She had a kidney transplant scar and about a month old liver transplant suture and was now split open above the belly button. Another ripped a crossed her shoulder along her clavicle. A clean one on her shin most likely from breaking her fibula. The list could go on.

 _Who did this to her?_

I slowly prick the needles into her stomach to inject her with a local anesthetic. She hisses out in annoyance.

I slowly stroke her hand to reassure her and go to work.

I neatly tie each stitch and when I am finished I go to the bathroom and damping a washcloth.

When I return Miss Hayashi has not moved an inch but is shivering like mad.

Carefully, I wash the dried on blood off of her stomach, knees, and hands. I bandage her up. After I finish snap of my gloves and throw them in the trash.

Miss Hayashi attempts to stand up, quickly topples over I catch her under the armpits and pull her up into a standing position.

I catch a quick glimpse of her backside and a small blush creeps to my face as I advert my eyes, "Do you have a night gown, something loose?"

Her head bobbles and points to her dresser

I guide her to the closet and she pulls out a sunshine yellow robe and ties it loosely around her waist. After I tuck her in. I kick my shoes off and pull off my hat and set them by the night stand. I sit on the bed and start my interrogation, "Where did you get the pills?"

Her eyes were glazed over and blank, "The guy wearing the obnoxious flamingo coat. He said if I needed anything to call him. Then he slipped me those with his business card."

 _Bastard is going to make her join the Family whether I like it or not._

"You know I am disposing of those right?" Her eyes just stare at the wall cold, "I will take that as a yes. Now promise me you will stay away from him okay. He is not a good man. Do not take anything he offers you alright?"

I receive the same blank expression.

I run a hand down my face. _Why would someone choose to be like this?_

"Can we watch something on Netflix till I fall asleep," Miss Hayashi asks in a flat voice ignoring everything I just said.

"I didn't plan on leaving tonight anyway you need to be watched over, " I spring off the bed and start the search for her laptop.

I find it tucked under the couch and slide under the covers scooting over under Miss Hayashi's and I shoulders are touching, "When you fall asleep I will move to the couch okay?"

After a while of scrolling through Netflix I stop on Grey's,"Do you watch this?"

I get a small nod and Miss Hayashi rest her head on my shoulder.

I tense up but relax as Miss Hayashi gets comfortable.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep; only an episode. I slip the lab top under her bed and try to move to the couch, but there is something pulling on my sweater.

Miss Hayashi was tilted on her side holding on to waist of my sweater for dear life.

Her face was so full of pain and worry. Her eye brows were furrowed and her nose scrunched up a little. Even when she was sleeping she wasn't at peace.

I put my hands behind my head and try to wait her out. Time overpowers me however and I start to drift off.

-Morning-

A soft snore invades my ears causing my eyes to flicker open.

The snore was coming from a chest where Miss Hayashi was sleeping.

I had one hand wrapped around her back resting on her hip and the other resting on her hand now on my chest clutching my sweater.

However this time her face was gentle. A small smile pulls at her lips. Maybe she was having a pleasant dream. I smile a little. _I haven't been like this in a while._

She stirs in her sleep letting out a small hum. She was so cozy and warm.

I don't even bother looking at the time, I pull Miss Hayashi closer to me and drift back off to sleep.

At that moment nothing felt wrong. It didn't feel like no one was telling me the truth, that I was either going to die or end up working for Doflamingo all my life, or that my family was dead.

I thought I could just simply learn about the mysterious girl that lays in my arm and hang out with my friends. Luffy's crew and mine could sit and watch Miss Hayashi perform and go on more adventures.

Just two broken people trying to hold each other pieces together.

I clutch her hand tight.

 _This had to end._

*Lillian POV*

A small yawn escapes me as I hug my pillow tighter. My surprising firm and warm and sweatery pillow.

Last night flashes through my memory. My face burns red and I try to bury my head deeper into my pillow.

"Miss Hayashi what are you doing?" My pillow asks.

I crack an eye open slowly and find out my pillow is Trafalgar.

I peek up and realize the heat of his large hand resting on my hip casually and the other one playing on his phone.

I freeze for a moment not sure how to act, "Ho.. How long have you been awake?"

He drops his phone on his chest with a muffled thump, "Half an hour. It's only 10 ish. How are you feeling Miss Hayashi?"

I start to scoot up and Trafalgar retracts his arm.

My head feels like a thousand pounds when I try to support it, "I think the answer you are looking for is shitty. Heavy head, achy, stomach hurts, want to throw up, and want to sleep 10 more hours."

"What have we learned from this shortie?" Trafalgar scruffs my sticky hair.

"That drugs are make you feel like horse shit." I groan. Then smirk at Trafalgar, "And under you rough exterior you are a very kind, caring, and cuddly person."

A light pink tinge rises to his cheeks, "Che. I pitied you in your condition. Besides you were in no condition to be alone. Now I have a few question since you are awake and not under the influence."

I pull my legs under me and nod, knowing I was going to have to answer him sooner or later.

He hold up a long finger, "First. Tell me what Doflamingo said to you. In detail and why he gave you those pills."

Resting my hands in my lap I explain the whole thing to him. How it seemed like he was just being polite, but how he trying to subliminally slip me a message when handing me this pills.

Law reaches over and grips my shoulder tight, "Do not take that internship. Doflamingo is not someone you want to get tangled with."

I squint my eyes at him, "You seem to know a lot about him. Same with that perv thug from my bar. Care to explain."

"No. Next question. ." Trafalgar pushes forward.

"I don't think so. If I am going to continue to answer question you have to give me something in return." I cross my arms and set my jaw.

Trafalgar tangles his long fingers in his bed head obviously annoyed, "I will give you one thing and you will answer all of the questions I ask you. Deal?"

For a few moments I rack my brain and finally remember my long nosed friend, "You have to take me to Luffy's Halloween Party and we have to stay for at least three hours." I smirk satisfied with my response.

"No anything else, "My yellowed eyed acquaintance answers a little too quickly.

"Nope." I pop my p, "That is all I want. That or I zip my mouth."

"I really do hate you." He rolls out of bed and heads over to the kitchen and starts making coffee. When the pot starts to bubble, he rummages through my fridge pulling out eggs.

"By all means help yourself." I roll my eyes and struggle out of bed. Tightening my robe I head the bathroom, "I am going to change my bandages then you can give me an answer." I almost close the room then poke my head back out, "If you cooking can I have some toast or something?"

Trafalgar flips me off as he cracks an egg into the skillet.

I disrobe and stare at myself in my new mirror. A carefully take of the gauze off my stomach, knees, and hands.

My whole body is covered in shades of reds and pinks. Fresh wound, healing wounds, and wounds that would never completely heal.

I clean myself up and bandage sterile gauze on my wounds.

As I slip my robe on the scar ripped along my clavicle catches my eye. I touch it gingerly feeling the distorted skin underneath my fingers.

 _"Leave her alone. I am done with your shit!" An enraged 16 year old me screams. The three of us stood at the top of the stairs. For the past few months I had been taking lessons in Tae Kwon Do, Judo, and any martial arts class I could get my hands on. My father forbid me to take up any of these classes. Probably was afraid that one of us would actually fight back. My mom snuck me out so I could take these classes. Telling my father I was at my friends. My dad was in a bad mood today and trashed my room finding my robes and belt. When I got home from school that day I was going to hide in my room but my dad was waiting at the top of the stairs and started screaming. My mom rushed to my side trying to take the blame. My dad flung a drunken fist at my mother but I deflected it. I shove my mom toward her room, "Get your things now. We are getting the hell out of here now." My mom just trembled as my dad throws punches. I duck under and try to escape down the stairs. I was almost successful put my ankle was pull out from under me and I crashed down the stairs. A shoulder connected with the banister. When I reached the first floor I sat up and tried to grip my aching shoulder up am met my bone. My body sank into darkness. Woke up in the hospital. Life didn't change._

 **Tap tap tap.**

"Yeah?" I mumble out wiping tears from my eyes.

I door swings open, "Miss Hayashi are you feeling alright?" His eyes travel to my scare and he traces the rough skin with warm fingers, "What is this from?" Before I can speak, "And yes I will go to that stupid party with you."

"I... uh..." Tears threaten my eyes again, "My intoxicated father pushed me down a flight of stairs when I was sixteen." I choke the last part out, tears tainting my cheeks.

Strong arms envelop me, "Miss Hayashi I has no idea." Trafalgar whispers into my hair.

I take a moment and rest in his embrace. Once I even my breathing out and step back and give him a small smile, "Is breakfast ready?" His mouth parts, words sitting on his lips, but close them. Eyes deep with concern, he steps to the side and holds the door open for me.

I had never told anyone any of that before. For some reason I felt like I could trust Trafalgar though. I knew he hid secrets buried in those cold yellow eyes.

And I was going to find out what.

*Law POV*

Our silverware clinks against the plates as we eat in silence.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to bombard me with questions like you have been dying to." She mumbles as she plays with her eggs.

Slight pang of guilt hits my stomach as I clear my dishes, "If you don't mind I do have a few."

She scoots her chair back clearing her half of the table, "Yeah I guess not. You've seen it all anyways." She extends a plate toward me, "Want the last piece of toast?"

My lip turns up in disgust, "I hate bread."

"Who the hell hates bread? Mysterious, cuddler, and bread hater. There are so many levels to you." She rolls her eyes, pops he bread in her mouth and moves to the couch, "Let's get this over with."

I stand confused for a moment. _That women can change moods in seconds just like Luffy._

I settle in on the couch facing her drumming my fingers on knee, "What did your parents do for a living?"

"My mom was a registered nurse at the hospital back in Alabasta and my dad was a singer song writer well more of a starving artist. He was popular locally but that wasn't enough to support the family so he took up a job at a local cafe like all cliché artist due." She twirls the end of her hair.

 _She lived in Alabasta? I wonder. . ._

"Okay was your dad always a drunk?" I ask digging a little deeper.

"No not always. When I was just starting elementary school it all changed. One day I came home and" She flicked her hands out and lets them fall into her lap, "He started drinking every single night. I never saw my dad drink before that and I figure out why." She slides up her robe almost all the way up her thigh revealing the scar on her thigh, "Steak knife. I was seven. He swung at my mom I jumped in the line of fire."

I tease the scare with my finger causing goosebumps to speckle her skin, "How long did this go on for?"

"Until I graduated high school" Her big emerald eyes stare at her neatly folded hands, "It is not like I didn't try. I just didn't know where I could run where my parents wouldn't find me. Family. Friends. Shelters. My dad found me everywhere." She brushes her hair from her face pointing to white scare along her chin, "I tried running away to a friends when I was eight. My father was furious and beat me after; broke my jaw."

A few tears slip over. I place my hand on her face and wipe them away with my thumb, "How did you get away?"

"I got my dad arrested. Four years of jail time. Four years my mom was able to put her life back together. Cleaned out all of my dad's clothing, personal effects, just kept all of his music collection for me." Her green eyes burn with fire, "When he got out. He said he was a better person. He wasn't drinking anymore and promised that he was a better person. However my mom moved on when he was in jail. Started going on dates. My dad he understood and for a while he and my mom were friends. Until a few months ago."

"What happened?" I ask the girl quivering with rage.

"Six months ago my mom told my dad that she had gotten engaged. My dad went into a rage when driving my mom home. My father didn't pay attention to the road and crashed. My mom was thrown through the windshield. A lung was punctured, both of her kidneys were destroyed, her left femur snapped, along with were right humerus. She would have made it but. . ." Miss Hayashi starts uncontrollably sobbing.

I sigh and pull her off my shoulder place her head on my chest, not making a sound.

Her small frame shakes in my arms for what felt like an eternity. Her tears stained my white sweater off set grey splotches. My hand strokes her soft robe and the warm pleasant smell of her vanilla shampoo fills my nose. I press on, "Can you finish?"

She leans back a little and rest her head on my chest, "The doctors found leukemia. Chronic myelogenous leukemia. We did everything we could but it had spread too far, infection took over and she died. That was back in March. Dad fell into a deep depression after that. Never truly know why. Maybe he actually loved her maybe he sad he lost purpose in life. We didn't talk until this August that was only because the hospital called because I was his emergency contact. Cirrhosis of the Liver from drinking to god damn much alcohol. Wanted my liver. I couldn't say no. He was my father; once a good man." Her green orbs were puffed up from crying but somehow showed no emotion.

"After the transplant his body rejected the liver and he died. Last words he said to me not to turn out like him. I endured so much for that man and to the very end he rejected me and caused me pain. After that the pain wouldn't stop and here I am." She attempted to curl up into a ball but only hiss out in pain and whimpers like a small puppy.

I try to be as sincere as possible, "I am sorry that happened to you. I know I can't fully understand but I know how hard it is to lose a parent."

A small sniffle comes from bellow me, "What happened to your parent?"

I stretch my longs arms behind my head and lace them behind my head, "That information doesn't concern you Miss Hayashi."

A thick dark silence fills the room. Her eyes bore holes in mine; her voice was low and feral, "What game are you playing?"

*Lillian POV*

Emotions tore throw my heart. _I put my heart of my sleeve and he rips it in half without hesitation. I trusted him._

The bastard has a sick grin on his face, "I am not playing a game just listening to your story. Learning so much about you."

"I thought friendships were supposed to be mutual. Not me giving and you taking whatever you want." My voice was stern and sharp.

"Who said this was a friendship Miss Hayashi more like a business venture. We made a deal and we both gets things out of it." The raventte stands and stretches out.

My mouth hangs open in disbielf. I claw at my chest trying to swallow a full breath. _What was with the sudden mode change?_

"What the hell do you get from this?" A demand through anger breathes.

A mischievous grin pulls at his lips, "Now that doesn't concern you Miss Hayashi."

"Get out of my house right now!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

He simply shrugs, stands up, places a cold hand on my shoulder, and leans in, his lips teasing my ear, "I feel like we have been here before Miss Hayashi. Like deja vu."

With that he opens the door. A brief moment he hesitates and turns around, "I suggest you say no to that internship. Unless you want to be stuck with me all the time. I guess Doflamingo asked the most talented first. You are just sloppy seconds."

Before I can protest the door slams.

I dash over to the kitchen and search for a feathery business card finding it half slid under the toaster.

I pick it up and storm over to my bed and yank my laptop from underneath it. I whip it open. The new mail address box stares back at me as if testing my judgement. I glance back and forth from my laptop and the card.

 _I will figure out what game you are playing and I know where exactly to look._

*Law POV*

I slump down on my cold, lonely bed. I try to close my eyes but every time Miss Hayashi's delicate figure with her past scared into in, each scar deeper and more deformed than the next appears.

 _The foul things I said to her._

I strip down to my boxer and rub my sweater between my fingers.

I sigh and toss it in the hamper basketball style.

 _This is the only way to protect her. To keep her away from Doflamingo. Drive her away like I drove anyone else._

 _It worked so for so why shouldn't it work now._


	5. Infiltration

*Lillian POV*

My alarm clocks buzzes. I hide myself deeper in my sheets as I grope around blind for my new iPhone. I peek out from inside my cocoon and scroll through the pointless messages until I reach the blue email icon followed by the name Doflamingo.

I quickly jab my finger opening the message. My eyes flicker over it as a plotting grin forms over my face. I jump out of bed and do a small clap with a squeal.

I started scheming last night after Trafucker pissed me off for the last time.

There was something that didn't add up about him. He left friends that cared so deeply about him, he didn't want to talk about his parents' death after I talked about mine, and he was acting all kind and cuddly and suddenly became a dick.

I slip on black nylons, a black large print white plaid skirt (one that you can twirl in), a black three quarter length top, my black oxfords, and a simple small sliver heart necklace rested on my chest.

Trying to tame my long hair, I put it up in a professional but causal bun, not too tight and I let a few wisps fall to my face.

Finally I apply a thin line of eyeliner to my top lid and paint on my bubble gum pink lipstick that luckily wasn't completely destroyed by Trafalgar.

I wrap myself up in my sapphire coat, slip on black leather gloves, slip a matching pink purse with a sliver chain into my bag and head out.

A confident smile rests on my face as I slip my head phones in my ears letting Billy Holiday's rich voice fill my ears.

I had two stops today: The Doflamingo cooperation and The Thousand Sunny.

 _Come out come out where ever you are._

 _No matter how hard you try, you can't hide from me Trafalgar._

*Law POV*

Miss Hayashi walked in and I had to force myself to keep my mouth shut.

The boring girl from day one was completely gone and was replaced by a jaw dropping girl bubbling with confidence.

She was a mixture of business and flirtatious. Her skirt was on the boarder of being too short but the black nylons hid the fact, she was defiantly wearing a push up bra, her lips were a familiar bubble gum pink, and her bun was tied up with a simple black silk ribbon.

An uneasy feeling sat in the pit of my stomach.

Once she sat down and slid my feet up into her lap, "Why all the effort in your attire Miss Hayashi?"

She smirks at me as she places her notebook on the table, "I have an interview at the Doflamingo cooperation today."

"You what!?"My feet slam to the floor and a few of the students turned and stared at me like I grew a third head. I grab her arm roughly, "I told you to stay away from that internship!" I whisper scream at her.

She jabs my hand with her eraser, "Job. Not internship. So I am listening to you technically."

"Why the hell are you doing this? I am trying to look out for you!"

I receive a bone chilling stare, "I thought we were just acquaintances. Why does it matter what I do if we are not even friends?"

"Because. . . " I am cut off by lecture starting.

Miss Hayashi whisper into my ears, her soft lips grazing my ear, "I am doing it in spite of you. It is fun to piss you off. Besides you are cute when you're angry."

 _What a bullshit answer. She was just trying to aggravate me._

 _What the hell was she up to?_

 **Buzzzzzzz buzzzzz buzzzzzzzzzz.**

I slip my phone out of my pocket and grumble.

I hurry out of the classroom and answer, "I am in class Doflamingo make it quick."

"Awh Law darling! I was just calling to say I have your payment from your last client and that I want to talk to you personally about your work schedule. Please come by my office this afternoon. Oh! Before I hang up. I didn't think you would act so quickly with Lillian. I have a very special job for her." Doflamingo cackles.

"Why are you doing this?" My voice was low trying not to draw attention to myself.

"Fuffuffuffuff. It just for the fun of it. Plus you are cute when you are angry."

I cringe at the comment. Hearing both Miss Hayashi and Doflamingo say it, felt like a bad omen.

I roll my eyes, "Fine I will see you after classes are finished."

"Cannot wait to see your beautiful face. . . "

I hang up the phone.

 _Creepy perv._

I slip back down into my seat. Miss Hayashi raising an eyebrow in question.

For the rest of class I look everywhere but her.

I didn't want her to get wrapped up in this mess. She had no idea what she was getting into. She was going to be captured and have her wings clipped. Unable to do anything with her future.

I hated to admit it to myself but I had grown fond of her.

Her sassy attitude and stubbornness was growing on me. She seemed to want to figure out what was going on in my life. She seemed to genuinely care about me and could relate to my pain.

But it was exactly what I thought was going to happen if someone I was remotely close to stayed by my side.

Doflamingo would dangle them in front of me, as he slowly took their free will away and maybe even their life.

Anything to torture me after all that has happened.

*Lillian POV*

Dr. Kureha lets us out of class, and instead of waiting for Trafalgar like I always do, I bound down to the front of the room catching up with Chopper and the light blonde next to him.

"Oh. Hey Lillian what do you need?" Chopper waves bye to pale blonde.

"Is there any way I can meet up Luffy and the crew tonight?" I ask a little frantically.

His giant round orbs fill with concern, "Is there something the matter?"

I lean down to doe eyed student's ear, "I want to get to the bottom of what is going on with Trafalgar and I think I know where to start."

He tightens his small fist with determination, "I will see who all I can get together!"

We trade numbers and I give Chopper a quick hug, "You are the best!"

Before I can even step out of the classroom Trafalgar's low voice infiltrates my ears, "What was that all about?"

I beam a smile up to the ravenette, "We are going to hang out tonight! Wanna come?" I nudge him a little.

"No." My lanky classmate answer and starts to walk away.

"Why not? They are your friends after all." I whine a little, jogging to catch up to him.

Another death grips tightens on my shoulder, "Stop trying to squirm your way into my life. You are going to ruin everything. Do not go to that interview tonight. . . please. It is better for everyone like this." Trafalgar pleads.

He lets go and turns away to the now empty hallway.

 _I refuse to be treated like a child._

I grab his wrist he turns his head toward me, staring tiredly.

My voice is barely a whisper, "Even you?"

He lets out a defeated sigh, "Miss Hayashi why do you care so much?"

I loosen my grip on his wrist a little, "Because I know how hard it is to lose your family and be completely alone in this world. I don't want you to be alone like me Trafalgar."

Something must have clicked in his brain. Trafalgar's eyes were no longer their piecing yellow but something softer, "Miss Hayashi my situation is different. You wouldn't understand but it is better this way."

I slide my hand down and clasp his surprising soft, warm hands catching him off guard, "I am going to figure out what is going on whether you like it or not. I don't care what happens to me. There is no one left to miss me."

Trafalgar rests a warm hand on my cheek, I couldn't help but lean into his touch, "I would miss you and I am sure Luffy and his crew would to. Please don't go tonight."

"Then tell me what is going on." I breathe out.

"Just trust me. This isn't something I can tell you without you being put in harm's way." He removes his hand from my cheek, causing me to shiver.

Rage fills my small body. I smooth my skirt and look at Trafalgar, my eyes heated with anger, "Fine I will do it the hard way."

"Miss Hayashi don't." Trafalgar warns.

Frustrated tears fill my eyes, "You know what I don't understand. There are so many people out there that can help you Trafalgar and you just push them away."

"This is way bigger than them. . The..."

"I don't give a shit. You know Luffy still thinks that one day you are going to walk back through those club doors. The look on his face when you left was worse than a sad puppy. It has been six months and your friends haven't given up on you. I would kill to have friends like that." I growl at him jabbing a finger into his chest.

He leans down and stares into my eyes, "That is exactly why I have to protect them. I don't want anything bad to happen to them."

"Ugh you thick minded bastard." I spit out. Not caring his was actually showing his true intentions.

"You are the naive one here shortie." He retorts.

I step up closer, "Asshole."

He follows suit, "Shrimp."

The fighting stops when realization hits the both of us were close enough our breathe is mixing. An unexpected excitement runs down my spine, and my heart rate picks up. Trafalgar licks his lips.

Trafalgar blushes fierce and runs off to class leaving me behind in the empty hallway.

All I could think was. . .

 _Fuck._

*After school. Outside Doflamingo Cooperation building*

My face was still on fire. For the rest of the day Trafalgar avoided me after the incident in the hallway. Didn't even rest his feet on me in class.

Part of me was happy that he was slowly revealing things to. Part of me was pissed that he wouldn't tell me thing. The other part was cursing madly still confused about what I had felt earlier.

I slap me cheeks and turn my attention to the 40 story modern, oval, glass skyscraper in front of me.

Sucking in a large breathe I walk down the path between the overly green plaza.

The lobby was very modern just like the outside of the building. A lot of glass, stainless steel, white, and plants. Generic and cookie cutter modern building.

I step up to the receptionist. She was a 60 year old heavy set women with a strawberry blonde grandma permed hair and fuchsia lip stick and way too much blush. She was wearing a blue dress with orange floral print and matching old lady fuchsia glasses.

The name plate behind her apple desktop read Jora.

I plaster on a polite smile, "Excuse me Jora I have an appointment with Mr. Doflamingo."

She glances over her glasses and gave me a once over, "Sure you do honey." Then she went back to her typing.

I blink. _Rude._

"My name is Hayashi Lillian. I have an appointment with Mr. Doflamingo." I repeat adding a forceful emphasis.

"Look girly. Many of you young people try to get up to Doflamingo's office because you are quote on quote fan girls, but Doflamingo is into beauty more like my own. So you can get your prostituting ass out of here." She shoves up her glasses.

"Jora dear you shouldn't be rude to my guests." I large arm drapes around my shoulder.

"Doflamingo s-s-ir. I d-d-didn't know you were hiring any new people." She shrinks back at his presence.

"Lillian darling shall we go up to my office and get this interview started." I turn up to him, finally realizing how tall he actually was. He is dressed in light pink button down with the first few buttons undone and sharp black dress slacks and black loafers. He still wore his glasses. _But why?_ He gives me a large Cheshire cat smile and offers me an arm.

I graciously take it. As he guides me to the elevator I turn to Jora and stick my tongue out at her like the mature adult I am.

The elevator opened up into a waiting area similar theme to the one down starts, but smaller. A couple white couches, glass coffee tables, plants, and a reception desk with a familiar head of black hair.

"Hey you are from the club the other night. Are you doing any better? You had me worried." I smile to the raventte.

A small shocked expression sits on her face and her eyes flicker back and forth between me and Doflamingo. She gives me a soft smile, "I am doing much better thank you."

I let go of Doflamingo's arm and flip a business card over and scratch my number on it, "My name is Lillian. If you every feel like that give me a call and I will try to help out okay." I smile wide at her.

She is almost trembling as she accepts the card. _What is wrong with these people?_

Doflamingo steps up beside me placing a large hand on the small of my back, "I see that you met my receptionist Baby5. Is there anything I should be concerned about?"

The women shook like a leaf, so I grab Doflamingo arm and smile up at him, "She just needed a sober cab home the other night." I shrug. "I worry about people too much."

I give Baby5 a wink and enter the lion's den.

If I had to describe his office I think it would go something like: Everyone knows that one girl that is obsessed with horse or that lady that has too many cats. This man and his flamingo's was a whole new level.

Painting, sculptures, figurines, pictures. He had everything short of a taxidermy flamingo; that or I haven't noticed it yet.

Other than that, he had white arms chairs for guest to sit in, a glass top bamboo desk, and rows and rows of bamboo shelves. Also scattered around the room was various plants like bamboo, ficuses, spider plants, etc. It was like a fricken jungle.

He plops down on a white leather spinney chair and puts his loafers up on the table; he gestures for me to sit down.

I relax into the plush chair and ask the ever so obvious question, "What is with the flamingos? Are you like the girl that has too many unicorns orrrrr..."

He chuckles, "You are very direct I like that." He turns a picture to me. He was in southern African marsh and a younger Doflamingo was wearing that gody flamingo coat and there was a baby flamingo following him.

I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. The picture was actually kinda cute. For a moment he seemed harmless dare I say charming. _For a moment._

He starts with his explanation, "Flamingos are a wonderful symbol for a business. They represent balance, adversity, the ability to maintain sole purpose in a group, ability to filter life lesson from emotions, clear sight, and to be able to determine what is useful."

He sits up, rests his head on his arm, and smiles, "Plus I think it is a good fit for me they are sensual, creatures with a strong sexuality."

I force a laugh, "So you said you had a part time job opening as a receptionist?"

"Awwwhhh yes. Why are you interested in the position?" Staying in his casual position.

I speak in an even professional tone. "As you probably know by the resume I emailed you I am a student over at Marineford University with the goal of becoming a pediatric surgeon. I haven't told many people this but I wanted to open my own practice someday so I wanted to see the inter-works of health business so that I could decide to get a business major or if I wanted to find a business partner."

"You have seen to be a very driven women Lillian. Says you managed a small time musician in Alabasta and you manage all of your own gigs, worked reception at a clinic, before you got your CNA certificate and started doing that in Alabasta." He taps his long fingers on his tan chin.

A shifted nervously. _I don't have that much experience but I can't internship until my withdrawal goes down and I get my nausea and anxiety in check. Wouldn't want to throw up on a patient now would I?_

A light bulb went off in my head, "Do you know who Trafalgar Law is? He says he works for you as an intern. He seemed excited that I was going to work here and said he would put in a good word for me. He told me that this was an excellent place to start off and learn about both the business and medical field." The lied rolled off my tongue so easy. I was pulling out all the stops to get this job.

He pauses for a moment and nods, "Of course I know Law. He the most talented intern we have. I am glad to hear that he supported you in the decision to work here. It is defiantly good to hear that you have connections."

"Thank you."

I wait. Forcing myself not to hurl from being so nervous.

A predator grin covers the middle aged man's face.

 _Shit. What did I get myself into?_

*Doflamingo POV*

The petite brunette rocks back and forth in the arm chair unconscious that she was holding her stomach.

When I first opened my file that Vergo dug up on her I was met with her boring, juvenile, plain face.

That was over 5 years ago.

I examine her now. She was perfect. She had matured into a fine young lady; she was nothing that stood out in a crowd but when she tried she looked absolutely stunning.

How her hair was pulled up showed off her swan like neck, her lips formed a perfect pink pout, her eyes were a vast forest that you became lost in. Her legs were toned, and what she lacked in the chest Mother Nature provided in her perfectly, round ass.

Her personality only added to the perfection. No one would ever expect this friendly, little honors student to do anything wrong.

Making her my puppet was going to be one of my best decisions since Law, probably better than him.

I grin at the girl, "I am feeling in a generous mood. If you want the job as the weekend receptionist it is all yours."

The watch the girl's perky chest deflate as she exhaled, "Thank you so much Doflamingo sir. What are the hours going to be? Is it flexible enough were I can fit school and my performance in? Who am I working for?"

I chuckle. She was so eager to put the noose around her neck, "Normal business hours Friday, Saturday, and Sunday from nine to five. That shouldn't affect your performances at all. Lastly, you will be working as my own personal receptionist slash assistant so most Sunday's I leave the office early."

The girl's body goes ridged, "I am working for you?"

My grin deepens. _God she was going to be fun to play with_ , "Of course. It is going to be the best way for you to see how a business is run."

Of course I didn't trust the girl. I have been suspicious since she walked in here. I already knew that she was interested in Law. Both just out of curiosity and sexually. It even crossed my mind that she wanted to help out of his contract with me, but I don't think she knew that much yet.

She plasters on an amateur fake smile, "Wow I am honored thank you. Do I have to come in for orientation sometime this week?"

I stand and she follows like the pathetic sheep she is, "Come here at seven on Friday and don't be afraid to ask me for help the first few weeks. I am a patient man."

I reach out a hand and she reaches out and grips my hand tight in a formal handshake sealing an unknown contract.

I minus of well be the devil and she was giving me her soul.

That thought of the complete control over her now sent shivers of pleasure down my spine.

Before she leaves I call out to her, "Remember is there is anything you need, anything, just let me know. I can help."

Her disposition crumbles making me feel victorious, "T-t-thank you sir."

As she leaves I recline back swinging my feet onto my desk as I wait for Law.

My phone beeps and I pull it out of my trousers, seeing my brother has messaged me he was done with evaluations of all of our branches and would be back in town to go over numbers with me.

Ever since our parents died in a house fire Corazoan had become a man of few words.

I was glad that I could work with my brother but I had my suspicious. Can't trust anyone in the business world.

 _How could father give up this empire? Bastard deserved to be dead causing our family to live in the filth of lower class for so long._

I feeling of pride coursed through my veins when I thought of the empire I recreated and improved.

The door opened revealing my favorite raventte with a small blush on his cheeks.

My laugh booms and Law glares at me.

Recruiting those two was going to be so much fun.

More fun than when I recruited their parents.

*Law POV*

At this point in the day I wanted to say fuck it and go to bed. It was bad enough that I knew Doflamingo was going to give me more work, but what has happened with Miss Hayashi today just made me flustered.

 _What the hell happened in that hallway? That feral urge I felt. I see at least a hundred women more attractive than her, but at that moment I couldn't help but think what it would feel like to trace ever curve of her body with my tongue or how easy it would be to press her up against a wall and crash my lips onto hers._

 _How did everything go so wrong?_

This was just supposed to be simple. Be distance, formal, cut her open, leave her, and have 5 more people to repeat the process with.

 _What caused me to keep ending up with this girl? Her personality? Her past pain? Her beautiful voice?_

Fate was a fickle thing.

I turn the corner and fate bitched slapped me once again.

The soft smell of vanilla was the first thing that hit me, than it was her round face came into view.

"Trafalgar. . . What are you doing here?" She stops adjusting the pink purse on her shoulder.

I roll my eyes, "I do work for this company."

She straightens her spine, "Well I do too."

I wasn't surprised honestly. She was too driven not to follow her own ambitions. Amicable but stupid.

She approaches me and wraps her hand around my index and middle finger. A familiar warmth fills my body. Her doe eyes turn up to me determined, "I refuse to let you suffer alone. It is up to you if you want to trust me, but I am not going to give up on you."

Honestly I didn't know how to respond; my body responded with a blush. Her touch was so warm. Every word that came out of her mouth felt like the truth. I wanted to return to her bed and wrap her in my arms.

The feeling was repulsive.

I stayed away from my closest friends for 6 months but this women. . .

I glare down at her with cold eyes, "Miss Hayashi let go of me. I would appreciate it if you left this to a formal relationship. I am nothing more than your tutor and coworker. If you dig deeper into my life I will cut all ties to you. Do you understand?"

Her hand slide off my fingers, her eyes start to water, her voice was quiet as a mouse, "I understand."

I stood still as her feet patter away.

My body felt cold, emotionless, lonely.

 _It is better this way._

I threw open and Doflamingo's manic laugh bombards my ears, "Why are you blushing Law dearest? Did you run into the beautiful Miss Hayashi on her way out? Did you two have a lover's quarrel?"

I slam the door behind trying to contain my hatred for this man, "What do you want Doflamingo? I have better things to waste my time with than talking to you."

He stalks forward, clearing the room in only a few steps with his long legs. A menacing grin fills his face, "One of my surgeons had a little," He flicks his hand in a circle a few times, "Accident and his job was terminated, so you will have to pick up a few more clients now. Maybe an extra one or two a week."

"Fine." I lean against the door and cross my arms over my chest. "Anything else or can I go."

There was no point in arguing. To him I was nothing more than a puppet, a play thing.

He taps his long bronzed fingers against his chin, "Corazoan is also checking in so he will be here for a few days. We are going to have a big Family get together to welcome him home and celebrate our numbers increasing."

 _Corazoan. That bastard._ Every time I see that mute bastard my blood just boils. After all he is the reason why my parents are dead.

I don't let my anger bubble to the surface, "Okay just email the date and time. Now can I leave?"

He slams he hands against the door on either side of me, licking his lips, "It is no fun when you submit Law. Why can't I make you angry anymore? Is there someone you are trying to protect? Do you think playing nice will protect your friends and that girl?"

Biting my tongue I manage a few words, "No I don't. It is just a hassle to fight every single time I see you. This is my future isn't it?"

He frowns for a moment but I see a switch turn on in his brain, "I am thinking of taking Lillian to the Family get together. I could make her my personal pet." He clutches my chin hard making my jaw feel like it was about to scatter, "She seem like a pure girl, she probably tight unlike the other whores the company owns."

I try to maintain my demeanor but jerk away at the disgusting comment, put Doflamingo turns my head up to his. His large body now pressed up against mine towering over me. Adrenaline kicks in but there is nowhere to run. I was just a wounded rabbit trapped my hungry wolf.

I feel the laughter roll off his lips, "She seem like a feisty girl. She would fight back for a very long time; struggling beneath me, "I can feel his member becoming hard against my leg, I try to retreat back father into the door but I am already flush against it, "I always liked a challenge. She will probably kick, scream, claw and bite to try to gain her freedom." I can feel the shiver of pleasure run down his spine as he imagines the scenario in his head.

My stomach lurches at his actions but there was no point to struggle it would only entice him. He removes his hand from the door and slithers it up under my shirt, his fingers tracing my muscles. I bite the inside of my cheek hard, tainting my mouth with copper, "You know what would be more fun. Making you watch me break her. Making you watch the moment when the hope leaves her and she submits to every inch of me and she becomes nothing but a broken toy."

He snaps my head to the side, he breathe was hot on my ear, thumb traveling into the waste line of my pants, "Maybe if I am in a generous all three of us can have some fun." He drags he hot tongue along the shell of my ear and I lose it.

I pivot and drive elbow into his side with all of the force I could muster.

His grip on me wasn't broken but he let go momentary only so his fist can be driven straight into my right side of my face.

I try recompose myself, when a swift kick lands on my right side, knocking the wind out of me.

I clutch my side and take deep rigid breathes. His voice was low and dark, "Don't hit me you worm. You will never be strong enough to take me down. You are going to be my puppet until you die. I pull the strings."

His loafer drives forcefully into my gut. "Now be the good little whore you are and take your money," An envelope drops close to my face.

My vision is speckled with black spots but I manage to struggle to my feet, envelope in hand. I dust myself of nonchalantly and stand tall, fighting off the sharp, white hot, pain, "Now if there is nothing else, I am going to leave."

I reach for the doorknob and there is no resistance as I pull it open and leave; just his overpowering presence looming over me warning me.

As I step out into the bright white room, Baby5 is at my side in a matter of seconds, "Law are you alright!?"

I force out a short laugh, "Boss and I just had a small disagreement."

Baby5's eyes turn to me filled with pity, "You should just follow what Doflamingo says. You wouldn't get hurt."

I give her a small smile, "What is the fun in that? You shouldn't be one to talk. Why do you think all of your boyfriends mysteriously disappear? Because Doflamingo wants you all to himself? Che."

I shove her off of me and lumbar to the door.

I make my way to the bus stop striding past judging onlookers. I didn't care what they thought. They didn't know the whole story. The Family took everything from me: My friends, my family, my freedom.

 _If is the last thing I do I am going to take down this company._

*Lillian POV*

Scrounging through my purse I finally find a Kleenex and breathe mints.

I wipe my face of any leftover remnants after retching my guts out after my meeting with Doflamingo.

I lean against a street lamp and pop a mint in my mouth. There was only about two more blocks until I reached The Thousand Sunny but my body wasn't functioning anymore.

I was petrified.

 _What the hell did I get myself into? What kind of boss gives out pills like candy? Everyone that worked for him was scared of him including Trafalgar. Doflamingo must of been expecting something if he is making me work so close to him._

I take a few deep breathes. _What gave it away? My familiarity with Baby5? Bringing up Trafalgar's name?_

Wiping sweat from my brow I stumble forward a few steps cursing how weak my body had become with withdrawal and the surgeries. I decide to give and slide down the side of a building and try to pull myself together.

 _What was the point of getting into this mess? A boy a barely knew? A boy that has just been a totally asshat to me?_

I let out a long sigh. _What am I doing?_

"Lily my beautiful flower are you okay?"

The voice came from a familiar suited up boy with a head of golden hair with a curly eyebrow. My voice was faint, "Sanji. . ."

Before I could blink, a grey blue eye is staring at me, and a warm hand is brushing a few wisps of hair out of my face, "Lily are you okay?"

I give him a weak smile, "I have been better. I think I have the flu. It hit after my interview today; I thought I could make it but. . ."

Carefully Sanji slides an arm under my leg and lifts me up bridal style. His suit coat smells of old cigarettes. A familiar and comfortable smell that reminded me of my mom's finance. A tall, quiet, clumsy man with long shaggy blonde hair that always had a pair of black sunglasses perched on his face.

 _I wonder what happened to him._

My memory is cut off by Sanji. "We are going to get you too Chopper; he will be able to fix you right up."

A puzzled expression fills my face, "He is a first year med student; what is he going to do?"

Sanji chuckles and smiles a gorgeous smile at me, "Chopper is a genius. He is 17 years old and in med school. He has fixed all of us up and one point or another; I am sure that he will have something for you."

A small blush speckles my face as I relax into his hold, lying my head against his chest.

 _So warm._

*Chopper*

"Guys where is Sanji I am staaaaaaaaaaaaaarving." I pant out.

"This is how it ends isn't it. I just wanted one more piece of meat, but now we are going to die." Luffy joins in on the complaining.

"Didn't you just raid the fridge like an hour ago Luffy?" Usopp questions in a flat annoyed tone.

"There better be a good reason that shitty cook is late." Zoro grumbles reclining in his chair.

"Maybe he got hit by a bus or got caught in a gang shooting." Robin says with a polite smile.

Nami and Franky both sweat drop and scoot a few inches away from her.

"We will just have to be patient for him to come back and serve dinner." Brook says in a polite tone while thumbing his silverware on the table contradicting his own statement.

The front door creaks open and everyone head snaps around impatient for Sanji's return however we are greeted by a familiar average height, lean man with head of shaggy black hair, freckles dressed in a police officer's uniform.

It was Luffy's brother Ace.

He gives us a laid back wave, "Just got off of work, and thought that I would swing by for dinner tonight."

"Ace!" Luffy screams and jumps up on his brother wrapping his arm and legs around his torso.

Ace lets out a hearty chuckle, "Hey little brother. Not causing too much mischief are you?"

Luffy grins like an idiot, "Nope. Passing my classes and everything!"

Luffy detaches from Ace, "But Sanji isn't here yet. He is missing. You should get the police force to go out and find him! Then we can have meat for dinner." Luffy stands with his arms up in the air triumphantly.

Ace hits him over the head with a fist.

Ace gives Nami a little wink, "Talking care of him right Nami."

Nami blushes slightly but gives him a small knowing smile, "You know I am Ace."

Before Ace can tease Nami about her relationship with his younger brother the back door is slammed open and we hear Sanji call out, "Chopper! I think there is something wrong with Lily; she passed out on the way here!"

I run as fast as my little legs could carry me. Sanji had laid Lily on one of the couches in the lounge area. Usopp hands me the medical bag that I keep stored away in kitchen.

"Sanji what was she like when you found her?" I say in an even professional tone.

Tears bite at the corners of Sanji eyes, "She was shivering, out of breath, tired, and I think she threw up in the trash can close to where I found her. She said she might have caught the flu and it kicked in after her interview."

I pull back one of her eyelids and flash a light in it; her pupils are responsive but are still enlarged.

I take her pulse and check her breathing.

Leaning back on my heals, I fall to the floor and sit down cross legged.

Sanji yells at me, "Why aren't you doing anything Chopper?"

I scan the crew and give them they news, "She has a substance abuse problem. She is going through withdrawals. She lied to you Sanji to try to cover it up."

Everyone was silent.

Zoro ended up being the blunt one, "Do you mean like an alcoholic or. . "

I shake my solemnly, "This is more likely narcotics. Prescription medications."

"Why would someone do that?" Luffy asks innocently.

Lily shifts, "Where am I?"

*Lillian POV*

"Hey good morning sunshine. You are in the back room of The Thousand Sunny." I handsome raventte with freckles informs me.

I lift my head groggily, "Thanks freckles. Who are you?"

He shoots me a gorgeous smile, "My name is Ace. I am Luffy's older brother."

Chopper hands me a glass of water and I swallow a few large gulps and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, "Okay." I cough, "Now that I am here. I need your guy's help."

Chopper, "Lily, you should be worrying about yourself right now. I know what is going on."

The doe eyed boy looks at me with a seriousness. I stare at him hard, "I am aware of my problem but I am also aware of Trafalgar's problem. That why I wanted to talk to you guys tonight."

"You know something about Traffy?" Luffy eyes were big and curious.

"What do you guys know about Doflamingo?" I specifically look at Ace in his police uniform.

"There are a lot of people that come in with these crazy accusations but after they come in once, they are never seen again. There are no proof of any of their accusations." Ace informs his eye brows knit together.

"What kind of accusations?" I pry.

All eyes are on Ace as he answers, "Things like drug rings, sex trades, black market trading and anything on those lines. Almost like Doflamingo is a mafia boss."

I sit up quickly and grab Ace's muscular forearm, "Have the police done anything about this?"

Ace sits down next to me, "We have tried but never have found any proof. The people that accuse Doflamingo tend to disappear."

"Well that is not suspicious," Zoro rolls his eyes.

"Miss Hayashi are you saying you think it's true?" Robin asks.

I stare into Ace's chocolate brown eyes, "The first day I met Doflamingo after my performance here, he slipped me a bottle of prescription drugs like he knew what my problem was and how to control me with it."

Ace grabs my shoulders, "He what!?" I flinch at his tone. He loses his grips and rubs my shoulder reassuringly, "Sorry."

"I think I can help. I got a job of the Doflamingo Cooperation today as Doflamingo's weekend receptionist." I was eager. Excited that Ace was a cop and could help me.

"Man are you stupid or something. That is like selling your soul to the devil." Franky scolds me and I look at them confused.

"But that is where Trafalgar works." The group exchanges looks with each other's.

"What do you mean? Traffy works for a shady guy like Doflamingo." Luffy asks appearing to think too hard.

My eyebrows knit together, "Yeah. He works as surgical intern at one of the hospitals."

Usopp speaks up, "He didn't work there before when he still talked to us. So he must have started working there after. . . "

Everyone was dead silent. I could hear the air system whirl.

"W-w-what happened to him?" Panic kicks in. _What didn't I know? Did I say hurtful things to him that I didn't realize to the time?_

Nami sits down on the arm of the couch and takes one of my hands, "When we first met Law he was having a rough time. He lost his kid sister to cancer. That was about two years ago. Six months ago both of his parents died in a house fire and that when he stopped talking to us all together."

"His whole family died?" I spoke but to no one in particular.

Nami slender hand squeezes mine.

I turn to Ace, "Please let me help you. I can go in and talk to the department. I could help! I work for Doflamingo. I could be like a double agent or something."

Ace gives a hardy chuckle, "Whoa Whoa hold on there speed racer. It is not that simple there is a lot of protocols and stuf. . . ."

"I don't care! Someone needs to save him!" I bark out.

"Shishshishishi! I like your attitude Lily! You fit right in." Luffy rocks back in his chair, "Well you heard her Ace! Let's go save our friend!"

The group lets out a cheer.

 _What a care free group of people. They didn't seem to care about the risk. They were concerned about saving their friend._

Sanji and Ace both offer me a hand up. A giggle as Sanji gives Ace a dirty look.

"Stay for dinner Lily my beautiful flower!" Sanji clasps his hand and does a little wriggling dance in front of me.

"Oi Sanji leave the poor girl alone!" Nami scolds.

"Nami swan are you jealous? Don't worry I will make a special dessert for you!" Sanji goes chasing after her.

I can't help but laugh. _I am happy that I found these people. They seemed to accept me into their group already. Did I have friends?_

I smile softly.

Ace hangs back as everyone else disappears to the front, "So what is your deal? Luffy hasn't told me about you yet."

I shrug, "I performed here one night. I came in early and sat down and chatted with them for a while. I go to school with Chopper and Trafalgar; he is actually my tutor. I am sure you know all of the weird crap that is going on with him and apparently I am the only one that he talks to now. That connection appears to make Luffy and his friends now my friends. So I feel like I have to help Trafalgar not just for his sake but to help my new friend too."

Ace unexpectedly wraps me in a giant bear hug; resting his chin on top of my head, "Don't put so much pressure on yourself. You have nine new friends and me to help you through this."

He lets goes and hands me his phone, "Put your number in there and you can tell me all about yourself later. We can figure out a time to talk to the old man. .errr. . I mean chief"

He flashes me a smile and bounds out the door yelling for Luffy not to eat all the meat.

I swallowed hard.

 _If Trafalgar left this group of people, I can't even imagine what he got himself into._

 _That I got myself into._


	6. Men in Uniform

*Lillian POV*

 _ **~Hey Jude, don't make it bad**_

 _ **Take a sad song and make it better**_

 _ **Remember to let her into your heart**_

 _ **Then you can start to make it better~**_

I sit in bed hugging a pillow and watch the cold, fall rain hit the window pane in fat, lazy drops.

 _Trafalgar hasn't been gone to class in three days. Tomorrow is already Friday. What the hell happened to him? Was I too strong willed?_

 _ **~And anytime you feel the pain, Hey Jude, refrain**_

 _ **Don't carry the world upon your shoulders**_

 _ **For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool**_

 _ **By making his world a little colder~**_

I pick up the album and squint down at the four gentleman on the cover, "Are you mocking me with your lyrics? I am really struggling with this whole Trafalgar thing. It is not easy to not let that bother me. I put my heart on my sleeve by telling him my past and he took and just turned in into some horrible, mushy, apple sauce. If you are so great and famous what should I do?"

Surprisingly they don't respond. I am just a crazy person talking to an album.

 _ **~Hey, Jude don't let me down**_

 _ **You have found her, now go and get her**_

 _ **Remember to let her into your heart**_

 _ **Than you can start to make it better~**_

"Uggggggh fine yeah British bastards. I go out and do something productive about the situation." I stand up and stretch to the side and crack my back and go over to the record player and pull the needle off the record.

 _But what am I going to do?_

I pick up my phone and tap it against my palm. I had left a few messages already; maybe I should try to call.

I hit his number and wait up for him to pick up.

"You have reach the voicemail box of. . . ." The automatic message starts to play. I swallow the lump in my throat and wait for the beep, "Ummm. . Hey Trafalgar. You haven't been to class in a few days and I am just wondering if you are okay. If you miss anymore of school, I probably will have to start tutoring you. Heh. I. . just. . . I am sorry that I upset you. Just please call me back or message me. We have to go to Luffy's party tomorrow. You promised me remember. I am really looking forward to it. Sorry I'll stop rambling. Bye."

I hang up the phone and stare at the screen for a while. _Dumbass should call a girl back. Don't you know you are not supposed to make a girl worry._

I heavy emptiness sits low in my stomach.

My mind starts to replay all of the dumb things that I said to him, making my body squirm and feel claustrophobic.

I clap my hand to the side of my face, trying to prevent myself from falling into a forlorn mood.

 _I need to get out of here and clear my mind._

I throw my school sweater on over my t-shirt, lace up my blue converse, grab my fuchsia raincoat and transparent plastic umbrella and head out the door.

The smell of rain fills my nose and as I watch the rain slide down my umbrella.

I smile to myself already feeling better.

I start to walk through the rain. Where was I going? No where. Just letting my feet decide; taking in my surrounds.

A young girl with her dark locks up in her pig tails with frog rain boots, splashes in puddles giggling and grinning like mad up to her parents.

A young woman waits under an awning looking worried, but her face morphs with relief as a young gentleman greets her with a peck on a cheek and a charcoal umbrella.

A sorrowful smile fills my face.

 _Could I have that now? Now that my farther is gone. What was standing in my way?_

I horde of vibrant pink feathers appear in my mind. I shake my head and clutch my fist.

 _I can do this! So what if he was a high powered business man. I am intelligent women. I know how to kick some ass. I already made my way into the company. It is only a matter of time until I see some of the nasty things that happen. Take picture, go to court, try not to get killed. . . ._

My self-confidence slowly deflates like a balloon. I stare hard at my feet. _Could I really do this? Was it okay for me to ask help of those a barely knew?_

"Hey stop that man!" An authoritative voice yells out.

I snap my head up and sure enough a shady looking guy in a grey jump with blue pin stripes, with matching headband, was sprinting toward we with a purse in his hand.

 _Average height, skinnier, distracted by the two men in uniform chasing after him. 20 feet away._

Everyone was quickly moving out of the way. Everyone but me.

 _15\. 10. 5_.

I drop my umbrella and let the rain refresh my face. The criminal doesn't see me as a threat and tries to step around me. I quickly shadow his movement and drive a fist into his stomach.

His eyes bug out of his head as he turns towards me in disbelief.

Before he has time to regain himself I am on the ground sweeping his legs out from underneath him.

I spin back into a ready position as I hear his head connect with the cement.

Footsteps pound to a halt as I sweep the wet hair off of my cheeks just in time to see a blonde police officer with a pineapple haircut, cuff the criminal and read him his Miranda rights.

"Damn miss you really kicked his ass now didn't you."

I turn my head and am met with a familiar face full of freckles, "Ace?" I huff out. I give him a once over. He looked like he was born to wear that uniform. It showed off his muscular arms, broad shoulders, strong chest, toned but. . . I shake myself from the thought.

His face perks up like an excited dog, "Lily!" He crushes me into a giant bear hug, "Maybe you should drop out of medical school and join the police force with moves like that."

I laugh, picking up my umbrella, "I was in a few martial arts clubs undergrad." I wave my hand in front of my face, "It's no big deal. He was just a petty thief; not like I was in harm's way."

His laughter booms, "You should tell Luffy that you fight! He would probably love for you to join his crew at their dojo!" He squeezes my biceps, "You're a strong girl. No one would stand a chance against you."

My face heats up with all the flattery, "I am not really in top condition to be fitting right now."

He furrows his eyebrows at me. I unzip my jack and lift up my sweatshirt and reveal the bandage wrapped around my stomach figuring there no reason to hide anything from a police officer, "I had surgery a while ago. I already reopened my stitches once."

Before he can ask what happened a squad car pulls up beside him. The blonde pokes his head out, "Ace stop harassing the poor girl we have work to do." He looks around Ace and gives me a polite smile, "Thank you for stopping him for us. You made our work a lot easier." I nod and tell him it was no problem.

"I am not harassing her Macro; she is a friend." He turns to me, "That reminds me. I am going to talk to the chief about your situation. Do you want to meet up after I get off work and discuss our plan of action?"

My heart beats giddily. I was finally making progress, "That sounds perfect. Just text me where and when you want to meet up."

He shoots me a huge candid smile, "Sounds good! Later street fighter!"

A giggle escapes lips, "See you later!"

I twirl my umbrella and almost skip back to my apartment. Silently thanking the Beatles for making me come out today.

*Ace POV*

"Who is the petite brunette that saved your ass from being chewed out by the pops again?" Marco interrogates me as we drive to back to the station.

A small irk mark forms on my forehead, "One: I would have caught that perp without her help. She just got to him first. Two: you know I am old man's favorite. He just likes to keep me on my toes."

I physically feel Marco roll his eyes, "That doesn't answer my question who the girl is. She was cute. Potential girlfriend? "

I caress Marco's knee and stare at him with a loving gaze, "You know you are the only one for me sweetie. I would never betray you."

All the earns me is a death glare and a harsh flick to the forehead, "Freaking perv. God I need to find a girlfriend and move the hell out. Remind me why I am your friend again."

I rub my forehead chuckling, "Ha it's my charm!"

I change gears to a more serious tone, "This is actually only the second time that I met her. She is a new friend of Luffy. The one I talked to you about back at our place a couple nights ago."

A serious expression covers his face, "The one that is involved with the Bird?"

I nod shortly, "Still gonna help me out with it man?"

Marco grips with steering wheel, "I will try to help you but it is all up to the old man. Trying to go after that man has never been fruitful before. People we have sent in before never came out. It is going to be hard to convince the old man that that girl is somehow better than a trained officer."

I run a hand through my damp hair, "I know, but there is something about her. Another one of Luffy's friend got caught up with the Bird and she was dead set on trying to save him. I am not sure how the two are connected but man she got Luffy and his crew fired up. I am guessing the two have a similar past, similar pain."

We pull into the parking lot of the police station, "You don't have to convince me. It's Whitebeard you have to convince.

I clap a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks man glad. I can count on you."

-after work hours-

I tap on the door frame to the old man's office. "Hey Whitebeard do you have some time? I would like to propose something to you."

"This better be important Ace. If you waste my time I am going to station you as a mall cop somewhere." He strokes his long white mustache, as his large GI Joe body leans back into his desk chair.

I chuckle; slightly nervous, but I knew that he was joking. He always took everyone's ideas under consideration. "I want to try a different approach to capturing Doflamingo."

He gestures for me to sit down, "You know we haven't had any luck in with that case. What makes you think that your approach is any different?"

I crack my knuckles "I met a girl. She is a medical student over at Marineford. She was at the Sunny a few days back. She told me that Doflamingo slipped her a bottle of narcotics after one of her performances."

He places a large hand on his chin rubbing it, "She would just disappear like the other witnesses if we tried to make an arrest. What makes her different?"

"She is Doflamingo's personal assistant and receptionist on the weekends. When we were out on our shift today we watched her kick a thief's ass that was running toward her. The girl is fearless. Marco can attest to that." I clutch my hands on my pants starting wondering where pops was going with it.

"Is he right Marco?" Our captain simply states, knowing Marco was lurking in the shadows. Marco turns the corner to the door and leans against its frame, "I watched it with my own eyes. She defiantly has a martial arts back ground."

"Does the girl have a name?" Whitebeard's eyes flickers between us.

"Hayashi Lillian." I state confidently.

Whitebeard quietly turns to his computer. I become slightly offended, "She is not a criminal old man."

He addresses both of us almost instantly, "She has been involved in over a dozen of domestic abuse cases."

Marco and I exchange uneasy glances. I step behind pops watching him open up file after file.

My voice barley reaches a whisper, "These files date back since she was in kindergarten."

I slowly watch a child with terrified eyes girl grow into a young adult with the same expression. Every single file has pictures of laceration, broken bones, ugly discolored bruises. Each picture worse than the next.

Anger bubbles in my stomach, "What the hell took them so long to arrest her abuser!?"

Marco scans the computer, "Looks like the abuser was her father and the mother would always back up his stories whenever their daughter called. Mother was abused too. Seems like the daughter eventually tricked her dad into beating her when her laptop camera was rolling. She broke three ribs and needed stitches above her eye the skin was split open so bad."

"Both her parents are passed on now it seems. One from cancer. One from infection due to rejection of a transplanted liver." Whitebeard deep voice states slowly.

 _Liver transplant?_ Her bandage stomach comes back into view. My words came out slow like molasses, "That happened just a month ago."

Whitebeard affirms my statement with a nod, "Still think that this girl is a good choice Portgus? You know why we never send women in as double agents with Doflamingo."

I grit my teeth trying not to think about it, "She can do it."

Whitebeard, "Why do you. . ."

"Hello? Ace?" A small voice comes from the front.

Whitebeard gives a defeated sigh, "That is her isn't it."

I give him a large grin, "Yup."

Marco just shakes his head with a chuckle as I bound out of the room to meet the small brunette, "Lily!"

Her gaze reaches past me, "I am not early am I? It looks like you are in a meeting."

As she turns away a scar above her right eyes catches my eye. My stomach drops to the floor. I knew that the police reports weren't a lie but having proof they were accurate made me it all more real.

I pull her into a tender hug now aware of her wounds, resting my chin on her head, "I want you to talk to Whitebeard to help me convince him you are what we need to take down Doflamingo."

Large jade eyes turn up to me. I can feel her shake in my arms, "Okay. You can count on me."

Her eyes were full of confidence but her body was contradicting the statement.

 _How could someone with her past put up such a strong front?_

*Lillian POV*

I inhale deeply and step into the captain's office.

Captain Whitebeard was an intimidating man. His large body seemed to take up the entire room, his face was etched with wrinkles carved by experience, and he had calculating dark brown eyes.

"Please have a seat Miss Hayashi." The kindness in his voice surprises me.

"Thank you sir." A slip into a chair across from him, Ace sits down next to me giving my hand a quick, reassuring squeeze, and Marco stays resting on the door frame.

I swallow hard as the captain starts to speak, "Why do you want to take down Doflamingo?"

My legs start to bounce. _Will this man actually take me seriously?_ "Too be honest sir I have only been in town for about two weeks, but in that two weeks I have seen what Doflamingo has done to people's life. My friend Trafalgar's life has completely fallen apart. He lost his family and shortly after accepting a job at the Doflamingo cooperation he stopped talking to his friends all together. I know that seems just like a coincident but as soon as I told him I was applying for a job there; he did everything in his power to stop me. Told me the only way of protecting his friends was not communicating with them."

"Are you doing this just simply to save a new friend of yours?" His eyes stare at me hard as if he was trying to judge whether my heart was pure or not.

I refuse to break his gaze, "Not only that but I know the amount of influence he has over people. He looms over you and you feel indebted to him even if he hasn't done anything for you. The first night I met him, he knew my weakness and exploited it."

"And what would that weakness be Miss Hayashi?" His eyes challenge me to back down.

I refuse to even if it meant digging my fingernails into my palms, "I have been abusing prescription drugs for around 6 months sir. The first night that I met him he slipped me a bottle of narcotics."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Marco's lip quirk up into a smirk.

"When was the last time you took any?" Whitebeard inquires.

I don't hesitate, "Saturday evening I took three Percocet before Trafalgar stitched my stomach back up. I was clumsy and tripped over my feet, popping a few sutures in my liver transplant incision."

Whitebeard folds his hands, "Are you aware of that there have been female victims that have been coming into the department saying that Doflamingo has sold them into the sex trade? Are you aware that there have been multiple students with O negative blood waking up missing internal organs in the area? Most of them female."

A memory flashes back: _"On three conditions. I can ask you whatever question I want and you have to answer them, if in a month I am bored of you I can leave and if you tell me your blood type."_

I bite down and grind my back teeth.

 _I'll worry about that later._

I move to the edge of my chair my voice low and stubborn, "My past hasn't been so hot and I am sure the police of all people know that. I can endure for a few more months. Plus, even if they wanted to dice me up, they can't take anything thing. I am missing too many parts. I am sure they are not going to start killing students now; it would draw too much attention."

The three men in uniform all boom with laughter causing me to jump. _Was I really that much of a joke?_

Marco claps his hands on Ace's shoulder, "Well she is honest I'll give you that."

Whitebeard gives me a large smile, "You sound like you already belong in this unit. Driven, stubborn, and an intelligent mind, but you are not really in the condition to performing any kind of covert operations. You are untrained and not in prime physical condition. It would be irresponsible for the department to put someone like that in the field."

I stand and solemnly bow, "I understand. Thank you for your time."

Whitebeard turns away in his leather office chair, "Ace. Marco. I would like to remind you that if any information about a case is given to someone not involved the department could get into serious trouble, but that's only if it came back to me. You two would never be that careless now would you?"

My eyes grow wide and I turn to Ace who is grinning like an idiot.

Still turned in his chair, "On an unrelated note, Ace I heard your brother's dojo got first in another tournament. However, I heard they are looking for more women so when they compete they can take the championship for both men and women. Maybe you should be a better brother and help him out."

Ace salutes, "Yes sir!"

I bow tears almost brimming my eyes, "Thank you sir."

He turns so I can see a half smile, "You are not allowed to do anything until you are 100 percent. You just became part of this family we can't lose you already. Now go and rest up."

I nod speechless and step out to meet Ace wiping heavy tears from my eyes.

Warm hands cup my face, "Hey now Bambi why the big alligator tears?"

All I could do was smile a messy tear soaked smile, "He called me family."

Marco scruffs my hair, "That's right and if anyone messes with our little sister we will make sure they don't see the light of day."

I couldn't remember the last time I felt this happy. Luffy's crew and Whitebeard's crew had taken me in with open arms. For the first time since I could remember. I felt safe.

For now.

Ace and I step out into the cool evening air. Ace leans on an old black Pontiac Trans Am that I can only assume is his, "Want to go over to The Sunny and we can talk about it more?"

 _College girls with O negative blood have gone missing._ Those words were screaming in my head. I couldn't even stay happy when Whitebeard called me family because of that rat bastard.

A large hand is waved in front of my face, "Earth to Lillian. Are you there?"

A jerk my head over to him, "Can you just take me home for the night? There is something I need to take care of."

Ace looks taken aback from my mood shift, "Hey what's the matter? You had a pretty little smile moments ago."

"I . . . I don't want to talk about it," I answer cowardly.

Ace's eyes remind me of a kicked puppy.

I bite the inside of my cheek. Ace took me in without a second thought. I never had any real friends before Ace and his brother. I didn't realize how much the guilt would consume me so much and I barely knew them.

I let my body act on its own and I wrap my arms around Ace's toned torso and bury my face in his chest and mumble I am sorry into his uniform.

A moment of slight hesitation passes before Ace pulls me closer and strokes my hair. I feel his chest heave with a heavy sigh, "Lily. No one here is going to hurt you. I know the words might sound empty to you but you can trust Whitebeard, Marco, and my kid brother and his crew. You can trust me. So whenever you want to talk about it we are all here for you."

I plaster on a fake smile, "I know. It is just a suspicion. I don't want to make a false accusation. I need to be a good police officer right?"

Ace appears anything but convinced but lets it go, "I'll let you win just this once, but I am giving you a ride home."

I give him a small thank you and slip into his car, my nose quickly filling up with the smell of the black leather anterior.

He cranks the key and revs the engine cause the hair on the back of my neck to stand up. Part of me secretly wanting to race down the roads and not look back.

He rests a hand on the gear shift, "Alright Columbus. Where are we off to?"

I swallow hard the determination returning to my body, my eyes fill with red.

I answer sharp and venomous, "Thriller Bark and 2nd."

*Luffy POV*

"Hey did you guys find anything good yet? I'm bored! I want to fight already!" I complain with my chin resting on the table.

Nami's voice is doing that thing where it is calm but very very scary, "You know it is not that easy to find things about an incriminating company that has the most intelligent minds in area working for them."

Franky runs a large hard through his electric blue hair, "I have been trying to hack in for hours. The security system is top of the line. Luffy said Ace was coming over, maybe we can ask him what the police know."

Sanji stubs out a cigarette, "I know it has only been a few days but, trying to find research this way isn't working. We just know the basics. Doflamingo's parents died in a house fire when he was 8. He revived the family business as one of the counties youngest business man. His mute brother joined him shortly after. The Doflamingo Cooperation umbrellas over anything medical: hospitals, clinics, pharmaceuticals, experimental facilities, and medical technologies. Also we know that they have fantastic lawyers because any even hint of controversy has been shut down. The cooperation is air tight."

"Law and Lily got in though. Why can't that be enough?" I puff my cheeks.

Zoro thumps his black leather boot on the table, "I am just gonna say it cause no one else it. Maybe we should get help from other sources."

Our small doctor looks up concerned form one of his massive textbook, "But I thought we agreed to try to avoid those people so Luffy could join the police force with his brother. If he got caught, he would be arrested with major consequences."

Zoro, Sanji, and I exchange knowing glances, smiling devilish at each other.

Robin gives a small closed eyed smile, "Looks like they already made their decision Chopper. You will lead us to victory as always. . . Captain."

"Shishishishi. You bet!" I jump up and down clapping my hands with anticipation. "I can't wait to fight again. Being good has been too much work."

"Yohohoho. Looks like I will be your manager again. Shall I take care of the books too?" Brook joins me in my pumped up dance.

"What if you get hurt again Luffy?" Nami's eyes cascade down.

I kneel in front of her resting my hands on her knees. Stroking them with my thumbs, "You know I am the strongest! Plus if you are there I can't lose. You are my good luck charm."

Her face quickly matches the color of her hair. _Shishishi. It was cute when that happens._

She sighs resting a finger on her temple, "Fine I will help. On one condition. You let me hand the books again." Her eyes turn gold with greed. "And I small percentage of the winnings of course." She sticks her tongue out with a wink.

"There goes half my winnings again. Money grubbing woman." Zoro grumbles.

"Hey leave my Nami-swan alone! Someone with her beauty should be showered with gifts!" Sanji marches over and slams a hand on the table in front of Zoro leaning in with a snarl, "But a marimo like you wouldn't know how to treat women."

The two continue to bicker as usual.

"Honey I am home!" My brother's shout was drowned out by the arguing. He marches over the two and wrenches them apart, "Oi. Clam down or get a room. You can cut the sexual tension in here with a knife."

"Well the hell do you mean by that?" The two retort in unison. Staring daggers at my brother.

The crew explodes with a knowing laughter and the two separate faster than light.

I peer around my brother, "I thought Lily was with you?"

Ace spins a chair around a sits, "She said she had something important to do, so I dropped her off on 2nd and came over."

Usopp quirks up an eyebrow, "I am pretty sure she lives on 6th. That's where I dropped off Chinese when she was with Law. The apartment was too girly and put together to be his."

"But why. . ?" My brother starts ponder the information but I interrupt rubbing my nose, "I can't believe you guys don't remember. That is Traffy's place."

"Don't act so smart! You were the only one that went over there! He always came here or was at The Yellow Submarine." Zoro barks at me.

Robin soothing voice stops the argument, "I think the real question is why is she there?"

Nami waves a hand in front of her face, "He probably said some stupid, don't worry about it. You know he can push people's buttons."

Ace doesn't seem convinced, "Maybe. . . I'll message her later. Make sure she is okay."

Chopper closes his book with a soft thump, "You're worried too? The whole crew has been trying to figure out what is going on with Doflamingo so we can get Lily and Law out asap. We were actually hoping you could help."

I watch my brother ruffle his hair, "I wish I could help you more but it has been really hard to build a case against him. Like I said the other night, weird things happen to those people. They just move away without a memory of what happened or come up with some lame excuse how the falsely accused him. The bureau thinks he is threatening them or maybe have come up with some sort of medication."

Brook sips some tea, "Chopper is something like that even possible?"

He fiddles with the side of his book, "Hypothetically yes. If they research a way to denature the protein actin in the hippocampus."

I blink clueless. Chopper try again, "Hippocampus is the long-term memory storage in the brain. Actin builds pathways that help people remember things. When actin attaches in the brain, that's what forms a memory. If people found a way to prevent the connection, it would stop someone from remembering."

Chopper rubs the back of his head, "It is really hard to explain and the process is risky because it is hard to pin point the exact memory, usually creates large memory gaps. Ace has there been any memory lapses with victims?"

Ace rest his hand on his chin, "Not that we have notice but it might have been covered up my Doflamingo's dogs. Paid them off or blackmail them. I'll bring it up to pops. Thanks Chopper that's really helpful."

His eyes sparkle, "Your thanks doesn't make me happy you idiot!"

"Oh!" My brother's head bounces up in realization, "Do any of you have O negative blood?" I open my mouth to ask but my brother waves me off, "You are good Luffy. You are B positive."

Our cook runs his long fingers through his hair, "Yeah I do. What of it?"

Ace laces his fingers and rest it on his chin, "If it is only you Sanji we don't have much to worry about. I don't want to worry the ladies but there has been a lot of college women with O negative blood waking up in the morning missing organs."

Nami hands are clasps against her mouth, "Oh my god that is awful."

I glance out the corner of my eye, "Hey Franky."

"Already pulled it up captain." He salutes adorning one of his blue star tattoos.

Usopp cocks his head to the side staring at his screen, "What are you. . . OH NO! LILLY IS O NEGATIVE! What is she gets targeted? What if she gets killed? What is Doflamingo wants her heart? What if Law is the one going to cut her open? He could be the culprit!" He squishes his long nose against Franky's cheek. His hands clutched Franky's Hawaiian shirt jerking him back and forth.

My brother stands up quickly knocking over his chair. Cursing under his breathe, he rushes to the door.

A fire burns in my stomach, "Traffy wouldn't do that! He saved me from dying. Why would he kill people?"

My brother doesn't turn around. His shaggy black hair hangs in his face, "I am sorry Luffy. I don't know him as well as you do." After that he rushes out the door.

I sit in solemn silence. _Did my brother not trust me. Jerk better have a good reason._

"Guys." Franky's deep voice grabs our attention. "Even if someone wanted to take her organs, they couldn't. She doesn't have any to take."

With that everyone grouped around the computer and watch Lily's past materialize.

*Law POV*

The past two days have been murder.

Doflamingo had it out for me. For the past few days, he told over half the surgeons to take a break and let me handle the patients. If that is not bad enough, I only received half my normal wage which Doflamingo quoted as generous.

I glance down at my hand that now, of course, had a glass of bourbon in it. Every time, even if I caught a centimeter in the corner of my eye, my hands appeared stained liquid ruby.

I swallow what is left in my glass, feeling the delightful burn down the back of my throat.

With some effort, I hoist myself up and stumble over to the sink.

My glass makes a soft clink against the granite counter top. After that I run my hand under scalding water with the sliver of soap that had yet to disintegrate.

 **BBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZT. BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZT. BBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZT.**

I roll my eyes. _Someone must have locked themselves out again._

It takes me two tries but I jam the button eradicating the displeasing noise.

I make my way to the bathroom to take a piss because what else do you do after drinking ungodly amounts of alcohol. After I wash my hands my eyes travel around my naked torso to a blotchy sickly yellow and purple area on my ribs and engulfing my eye.

I grip the side of my sink at the thought of the flamingo bastard and even worse his brother.

As I was walking out of the hospital today I say those black feathers disappearing around the corner.

I glare at my reflection in the mirror and watch as it slowly morphs into the shaggy blonde bastard's face.

With no restraint I punch the mirror destroying the murderer's face.

I travel back to the couch returning to nurse my drink. My eyes slowly being dragged down by its warm embrace.

The constant memory played in my head every day. Taunting me. Blaming me for my parent's deaths.

Rubbing my good eye and let sleep take me. Hoping there was a slight chance I would avoid a nightmare.

 _A lanky, raventte slowly wanders the streets with an orange sunset hanging low behind him. This day every year was the hardest for him. Three years ago to the day his baby sister past away. It hit the whole entire family hard. Both parents unable to work for months from grief, quickly dwindling their savings, threatening the family into bankruptcy. But eventually his parents pulled through with the mentality that their daughters memory should not be tainted by tears but celebrated with smiles. The golden eyed boy did not take it as well. He drowned his sorrows in liquor and eventually found his way to The Grandline. His parents noticed the bruises and broke bones but the messy hair boy just plastered on a smile and said he would get help. For the first time in three years something changed in the depressed young man. A simple bouquet of tiny, blue Forget My Nots; his baby sisters favorite flower. He rushed into the flower shop snatched the bouquet of flower and slammed a twenty on the counter not carrying his was over paying. While he sprinted home tears flooded the corner of his eyes. Silently apologizing to his parents over and over again._

 _It was too late. Their family's modest tutor home was engulfed in flames; firefighters littered the front yard. He searched desperately on the lawn to find his parents but life was cruel. Denial consumed his whole being; flowers slipping from his long fingers. He rushed toward the fire; too numb to feel the intense heat on his face. A fireman tries to stop him but he planted a swift kick the fireman's side and he rushed to the back yard toward the kitchen patio. He desperately screamed his parents name with a voice hoarse from tears. When he reached the back, he was greeted by a man stomping on his black feather coat. The shaggy blonde hair man draped his seared coat back over his shoulders and lit a cigarette. The older man's copper eyes stared at the younger man with remorse. Before the ranvenette could ask any questions, the man engulfed in black feather knocked him out._

 _The next day at the hospital, a man in uniformed told him the house fire was an accident. There was a gas leak from the stove and when someone lit up a cigarette everything blew. The boy's black eyebrows furrowed and he asked how they knew it was a cigarette. The cops explained how they found a scorched lighter in the living room._

 _Bugs felt as if they were crawling under the boy's tan skin._

 _He grew up in a medical family everyone knew better than to smoke._

 _This wasn't an accident._

*Lillian POV*

When I reach the door that corresponded with the buzzer number, I knock surprised to find it start to swing open when my first rapped it.

"Trafalgar? Are you okay?" My voice almost echoed in the quaint apartment. The angry dissipated and filled with fear. _What if something happened? I was angry but I didn't want him hurt. . . well by anyone else but me._

As I walk in I kick off my shoes into the coat closet in front of me and wandering my way into the kitchen on the right.

His apartment had an open concept to it. Wooden cabinets with granite counters tops lined the outside wall and stop when it reached the far side of the apartment. There was a square four-person cedar table just before the living area. All of them were littered with liquor bottles.

A tired smile pulls on my lip. _Just like old time huh?_

A soft snore from the couch makes my ears perk up. I maneuver may way around bottles and find a very shirtless, defiantly only in black boxers, Trafalgar.

My eyes trace the strange heart tattoo that consumed his whole chest. The lines were thick and purple. Starting from apex of the heart there was five leaf shape designs going up each side. When the head rounder at the top three flame shaped lines, each growing smaller as they grew closer to the center. To finish the lined curled in finishing off the top of the heart, however the curls were unable to connect due to the fact there was a very familiar smiley face in between them.

Heat rose to my face; unsure how long I have been staring at a passed at Trafalgar.

Quickly I adverted my eyes, landing on a red pool of blood. _Blood._

I jerk my head above it and notice Trafalgar hand is all torn up by glass. If that wasn't worse enough sickly yellow, purple bruised consumed his right eye and his lower right quadrant.

I silently slip my hand under his and examine his hand further. There were mirror shards and they couldn't stay.

Dancing around the shattered mirror, I grab a first aid kit, and some towels from the bathroom.

I wipe up the floor and cozy up to the brown leather couch and start to clean his wounds. Mentally, I kick myself. _This happens every time. You can't stay angry at injured people. Even when dad got hurt I patched him up then fume at him._

Trafalgar starts to stir.

"Don't squirm. I am trying to wrap your hand." I scold him.

"Lami?" He calls out gruffly, eyes glazed over.

"No it me Lil..." I am cut off by a tight, desperate hug.

I can feel my cheek become wet, "I know this is just another dream tricking me that your still here, but just let me enjoy this for a moment longer." His voice was choked by tears.

 _Who is Lami? Is she dead or just gone? Why is Trafalgar crying? He is crying!_

All I can do is hug back and allow myself to be surrounded by the pungent smell of alcohol.

"Hey it is alright." I rub his back in soothing circles. "I am here."

He grabs my shoulder and stares straight through my eyes as if he was staring deep into someone else, "Sis nothing it okay right now. I still have nightmares about mom and dad burning in our house and you dying hooked up to those machines."

I tilt my head and play along, "But don't you have friend that can help you?"

He sharply shakes my shoulder, "You know I can't do that. They could die. You know Doflamingo would kill them if they found out about him! Anyone that gets in his way dies. You should know that better than anyone Lami."

I am speechless. _Did Doflamingo kill his family?_

He groans running his hand throw his hair, "But there is this one awful girl. I can't get her out of my head. She wants to helps so bad. I don't understand how she has had such a shitty past, does not run from danger. I have warned he so many times but what does she do? Gets a job with Doflamingo. Why does she want to help me so bad? I don't deserve to be helped. Not after what I have done to all of those girls."

That confirmed my suspicions but the slight sympathy I felt, forced me from punching his good eye. "Why not her?" I press.

A shadow of a smile appears on his lips, "I planned on it but even before I knew she was missing parts I just couldn't. She is the most brilliant girl I have met. She is intelligent, mature, kind, teases right back, and her voice is just enchanting. Plus, even if people think she is plan looking she is the most beautiful girl I've met. I wish she would stay out of this. She deserves better that this. Than me."

 _He thought all of these things about me? He barely knew me._

Emotions ripped through me. _What if this was drunk him talking? What if it meant nothing? How the hell do I feel?_

Luckily there was a pound on the door. I squeeze Trafalgar's hand, "Wash up and get ready for bed. I'll me in in a minute."

He just nods like a sad five-year-old.

I open his door and am met, once again, with a freckled face, "Ace why are you here?"

He grabs my shoulders and spins me around, "Why are you here? Are you okay? Where is Law?"

I remove his hands from my shoulders and giggle, "I am fine. Trafalgar was drunk texting me weird messages all night. I just came over to make sure he didn't choke on his own vomit."

Ace leans in hovering protectively over me, "I don't think you should trust him Lillian. I don't think is as good of guy as my brother thinks he is. He works for Doflamingo after all."

I cross my arms, "Yes and so do I. I know you have a reason to worry but Trafalgar is not a bad person just has had a shitty life. If anything goes bad, I will call my knight and shining armor." I give him a little wink.

Ace's body was still ridged, "Promise?"

A hug his warm chest, "Promise."

A crash comes from behind me. I roll my eyes and salute Ace, "Duty calls. Good night Ace.

His voice was small and unsure, "Good Night Lily." Closing the door on him was one of the hardest things I have ever done.

I sprint to Trafalgar's room and notice a lamp knocked off a night stand but Trafalgar successfully passed out on top of his sheets. After I pick his lamp up, I make my way to clean up all of the glass and bottles.

When I am done an evil grim forms on my face. _Even though I understand you more now, does not mean I am any less angry at you._

So I do what any rational girl would be and poured all of his liquor down the drain. _No pills for me than no liquor for you._

I made my way back to his room with a victorious bounce in my step.

I lift Trafalgar's shoulder, "Okay drunky let's get you under at least the comforter."

He groans as he shifts, stupidly to his right, bruised side.

I give him one last hard look. _What happened to you? Do I tell him about this tomorrow?_

I turn to leave but a hand grabs my sweatshirt, "Lami stay with me until I fall asleep. Let me enjoy this as long as I can."

Sighing I peak over to him. His hair was ruffled and his swollen eye was heavily with sleep mixed with desperation; He looked like a sad, abused puppy.

 _Don't you dare. Don't stare here. This could be some elaborate scheme._

The memory of last time we slept together creeps into my mind, slowly . . quickly. . convincing me to stay. _I have been hurt in worse ways. If one more person is an asshole to me so be it._

Deep down I knew that everything Trafalgar said in his drunken stupor was true. He wouldn't lie to his sister. I think.

"Fine but I am stealing boxers as sleeping shorts." Already rummaging through his drawer choosing a red silky pair giggling to myself that he owned them.

I blush, "Are your eyes closed."

I can feel Trafalgar roll his eyes, "I am not a perv. Of course they are."

Quickly I change and take of my sweatshirt reveal a simply white v neck T-shirt.

When I step to the side of the bed he lifts the comforter inviting me in.

I snuggle in and claim one of the pillow as my own and turn on my side to face Trafalgar.

A genuine smile fills his face making his puffed up eye squint all the way closed. He reaches an arm around me and cradles the back of my head, pressing his lips lightly on my forehead, "Thank you for humoring me a little longer Lami. I love you so much. I miss you and our parents every day."

Pink creeps to my cheeks, "We miss you every day too."

A tattoo hand intertwines with mine, "Good night Lami."

A squeeze his hand, tears streaming down my face, "Good night."

Sleep swallows him quickly but I just study his sleeping face wiping tears from my eyes.

 _His love for his sister brought me to tears. This man could have a pure heart, but my mom said my dad was a good man._

My heart ached from pain and want.

All I could do was hope.

Fin! Thanks for being patient while I am trying to survive through college.

I started writing this chapter with different intentions and it took a different, better turn!

I hope you all like it. Please give a girl some input.

What do you think about my little Usopp the prophet moment?

Ace caring big brother or love interest?

I would really like some opinion on what Bepo human form should look like and what Lillian should wear to a Halloween party. Thanks

Vote, Like, Share, Do the things!

Thank you wonderful people!


	7. Through the Woods

*Law Pov*

I bury my face is the relaxing smell of vanilla, pulling it closer to me; hoping to be locked in the light's embrace a bit longer.

A hum came from beneath me, as a small hand trails farther up my back.

A twinge of guilt stirs in my stomach. This isn't the first time I have woken up with someone but. . . but now was different.

Letting out a sigh into soft hair, I silently pray that the girl in bed with me was at least familiar.

I crack open my left eye; my stomach drops at the sight of the familiar petite, chestnut hair girl.

Our bodies were tangled. Her legs intertwined with mine, her sleeping face lying on my arm, my hand laced in her hair and her other hand resting on my bare chest.

We didn't. . . No she wouldn't. . .

I ever so gently untangle my fingers from her hair and lift my blanket, relieved to find all of her clothing still intact.

My cheeks warm as I notice she is wearing my boxers and her white shirt was pulled up to the middle of her rib cage, displaying her bandaged abdomen and a small mole on her right hip.

I peer down at her sleeping face. Her petal lips were slightly parted and her eye lashes formed dark crescent moons on her cheeks.

I catch my lips bending into a small frown. Why do you keep squirming back into my life? There are so many better people out there. People that aren't toxic. People that won't get you killed.

Beeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeep.

Miss Hayashi, barely half awake, twists to hit the snooze, then quickly snuggles up back into my chest.

I can't let her do this. I can't let myself do this. I can't protect her from him.

I shake her shoulder, receiving an upset groan.

"Miss Hayashi don't you class to attend?" I continue.

She looks up at me with an expression similar that of waking a bear up from hibernation. Her voice full of menace, "Mr. Trafalgar don't you have class to attend?"

I suppress a laugh, "Wow. I didn't realized you turned into a troll in the mornings."

She leans back on my arm causing her right hand to travel down and rest on my hip. Sending goosebumps along my body. "Shut up Trafalgar. You should be grateful that I took care of your drunk ass last night and tended to your wounds."

My wounds? That's when I notice my bandaged hand.

"You punched a mirror last night. God knows why, but you did. I wrapped it up as soon as I found you passed out." She lets out a small yawn.

Curiosity finally gets to me, "Why are you here?"

She rubs the sleep from her eyes, "Well I came here to kill you, but I saw you passed out on the couch all bruised and broken so I took pity on you and spared your life."

My eyebrows furrow, "Why were you planning on killing me?" What did she know?

Her eyes start to wet with tears; her face held a betrayed expression, "What was the real reason you took interest in me?"

My eyes widen. I could feel her fingers trembling on my hip. I sighed inwardly. The finally push. "I was interested in your body. More specifically your blood type and what organs I could harvest from you." I try to keep a cold expression.

A sorrowful smile fills her face as tears cascade down her face, "I was nothing more than a cooler of organs to you."

"Then why are you still here?" My tone was harsh, but my gut was churning with clashing emotions.

Her eyes sparkle with tears as she forces a large smile onto her face, "You called me Lami."

I am rendered speechless.

"Doflamingo killed you sister and parents didn't he?" She grips my hip hard as if to force a reply.

"Che. You got it wrong. I despised her. I am glad she di. . ." I was never so happy someone cut me off in my life.

She stares at me hard, "You were in tears Trafalgar. There was so much remorse in your voice. When you thought I was your sister you hugged me like I was going to vanish at any moment, you wanted me to stay by your side, and you kissed my forehead before you fell asleep. Those are not the actions of a vengeful person."

I try to remember what I said last night with every fiber of my being but fail. Quickly becoming flustered, "Why haven't you left? I have been nothing but mean to you. You are just a stubborn tick that I can't get rid of. You mean nothing to me."

She lets out a short laugh, amused by a secret thought, "If I mean nothing to you, than why haven't you let go yet?"

Heat consumes my face as I became hyper aware of that we were still in the position we woke up in. Every inch of my body that was touching hers was tingling with excitement especially the hand that was unconsciously stroking the top of my hip.

I quickly flee backwards sitting up. For certain my face was going to burst into flames.

She gives me a hard look as she kneels, "My turn to ask questions. Who gave you those bruises? Was it Doflamingo?"

Her sudden burst of confidence surprises me. Which makes me very irritated, "I don't have to tell you anything. My life isn't your business Miss Hayashi."

She rolls her eyes, "You sound like a goddamn broken record. You don't have a good reason. You are being a fucking coward. Tell me now or I will make you."

I roll my eyes right back, "Yeah right like you could. . ."

Before I know it I am pinned down on the mattress. My wrist pinned together by one of her small hands, other arm putting pressure on my throat, on knee pinning my thigh down, and the other threatening crush my manhood.

What in the hell just happened?

Her long hair cascades around my face, making it feel like conversation was private from the world, "Did that flamingo bastard do this to you?"

Her emerald eyes with overflowing with pain and sorrow. I could tell that she didn't want to have to put me in a position like this, so I mumble out a pathetic yes.

Flames burn in her eyes as the two of us sit up, "I want him to rot in jail for the rest of his pathetic life."

I run a hand through my bed head, "You can't try to take him on alone. You're not strong enough."

She shoots daggers at me, "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black."

~Carry on my wayward son.

There'll be peace when you are don't.

Lay your weary head to rest.

Don't you cry no more. ~

She reaches around my body and points a warning finger at me. "We will discuss this later." Her voice turns chipper as she answer the phone, "Hey Ace! Yeah everything is fine. I promise."

I obverse her as she paces around the room with a dumb smile on her face.

Ace. Now that is someone who could protect her. The police force and his brother's crew backing him up.

"Hey is this your family isn't it?"

"What kind of dumb question. . ." I stop as I see her face. She has a small wondering smile on her face; eyes filled searching their faces as if looking for a story.

Tears rolling down her face, hitting the glass warping my family and I's faces, she smiles meekly at me, "You look like your father."

I move to the edge of my bed speechless reaching out for her or the picture. I didn't know.

Cellular static snaps Miss Hayashi from her daze; placing the picture back on the night stand. "Yeah Ace I'm fine. I'm fine. Yeah I guess you got me. Yeah are you going to be there tonight? Cool. Ha. I am not going as a princess just so you can go as my knight. Cheesy bastard."

My stomach starts to knot with jealously, anger, and regret.

Jealous she couldn't talk to me with such ease.

Anger that I couldn't help her like he could.

Regret that I lost those close to me in the past.

Just for a moment I study Miss Hayashi close. The heat from sharing a bed caused my silk boxers to cling to her backside shamelessly so I could see the outline of her panties beneath. She had yet to pull down her white shirt. Her hand mindlessly playing with the top of her tape on her abdomen. Her t-shirt was tugged off center revealing not only her scar on her clavicle but a white bra strap. Her dark mane spilled carelessly over her shoulders. Her slender fingers run though her bed head pushing her bangs haphazardly over to the side.

The way she held herself in that moment was as if she was trying to give the message 'Yeah this is me. Accept it or shove off.' She appeared so prideful. I knew people never saw her like this. I felt privileged. I felt greedy. I wanted to be the only person who saw her like this.

I feel my parents judging eyes. Almost saying 'Really Law? This is how you're going to act? Do you see her? You're going to let that go?'

"Fucking." I huff out and stalk to the living room.

I am not losing someone else close to me.

Just like old times, I go to my favorites, and call my number one.

After one ring a familiar voice picks up and replies hesitantly, "Law?"

"Yeah it's me. Who else would be calling from my phone?" I respond with familiar cantor.

The voice is overly apologetic like usually, "Sorry."

I suck in a deep breathe, "I know it has been awhile, but if it is alright, can you help me Bepo? Just like the good old days."

*Lillian POV*

"Ace please stop worrying I'll be better in a week or so. I'll let you know how my first day of work goes and I'll see you tonight okay? I have to go or I'm going to be late for class." I try to calm a near hysterical Ace.

"Okay okay. See you later Princess." Ace bids farewell. Finally facing defeat.

I click my phone off and follow Trafalgar's smooth voice.

I try to ease drop but only hear a see you tonight.

I peak out from behind the door slight concern that it might be Doflamingo or one of his goons, "Who was that?"

Trafalgar just rest his arms behind his head, causing his heart tattoos on his shoulders to stretch, "You'll find out tonight."

Confusing clouds my mind, "Like tonight when we go to the party?"

He replies like I am stupid, "Yeah. What else?"

My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. My body acts on its own and I jump across the room and hug his bare torso. "Tin man you have a heart!"

He groans and scruffs my hair, "Can you let go of me shorty? And who said I was doing it for you? I have my own agenda to attend to."

I poke his tanned cheek, "Like telling me what happened to your eye?"

"No." The messy haired boy replies in a clipped tone slapping my hand away.

I puff my cheeks and mentally make a note to get him to talk if he gets wasted tonight.

"Oooohhhkay. Do you want to meet up and head over together? You promised you'd take me."

Trafalgar brushes past me, "You sure you wouldn't want to go to Mr. Portgas instead?"

Is he jealous? No way.

"Oh my. Trafalgar are you jealous of Ace?" I chase after him to his room.

An irk mark forms on his head, "I don't get jealous Miss Hayashi."

I roughly grab his shoulder "So you demeanor just changes to normal jerk to complete asshole in three seconds because it's fun?"

He stares down at me as if he was superior, "Remember the only reason I talked to you was your blood type."

My blood boils, "Close your eyes."

He frowns, "What?"

I snatch his hand and slam it over his eyes, "Remove this and I will pin you to the floor again."

He lets out a heavy sigh, "I have already seen you close to naked. Is this necessary?"

I blush at the memory as I zip my pants, "Shut up. No you didn't. I will be here at 8. We will be heading over together jackass. You promised me."

I throw his red boxers, successfully making contact with his face.

I storm out all the way back to my apartment, finally collapsing on my couch, legs bouncing and temples throbbing. My body didn't make my life easier.

All of it was true. I was just a bag of organs. He was going to cut me open. I was a quota.

The angel in my conscious counters. But he had to do it. Something happened with his family that he is indebted with Doflamingo. You can trust him. He has good intentions.

Could I trust him?

He'd done a few nice things: brushed my hair back when I was sick, came to my show, and stitched me up.

He also has been a douche canoe since the day we met.

I jam my school bag full books, an extra sweater, and grab some Zofran.

I inhale and hold it. Trying to relax and let it all out in one large dragon breath.

Maybe I should trying thinking about something happier. What should I wear tonight?

*Ace POV*

She stayed at his place last night. The man who allegedly wanted to cut her open and harvest her organs.

My frustrations builds. My pencil I was using to do write ups, finally snaps.

"Yo. Ace, what has you all riled up? There is smoke coming out of your ears." Marco calls over from the couch.

I let go off the shattered pencil and let it fall to the kitchen table. I spin off the chair and join Marco on our black leather couch.

I turn toward Marco who mutes the football game on TV, "It's Lillian. Law got drunk so she stayed at his place last night. She could have gotten herself killed. You know I suspect him of being that guy that has been cutting girls open. Why would she stay with him? She is just putting herself in harm's way."

Marco crosses his legs, "She could just be curious about him or genuinely worried. We have looked into Trafalgar's record. He has a clean record up until his sister died. After that it was just some fights breaking out and of course the Grand Line. Nothing serious. Nothing that you haven't done before. You have to admit he doesn't seem to be a kind of person who would be a sociopath. There has to be something pushing him."

"I hate that you're right," I grumble, "Still think that him or his family made some kind of deal with Doflamingo?"

Marco nods, "Maybe money with all of Lami's treatment. They did try everything. Couldn't have been cheap. Maybe his parents took care of a patient in some shady means. Had an attachment and didn't have the right organ. Maybe the patient was Lami."

I glare at my roommate, "I hate when you make sense. I just wish she wouldn't put herself in harm's way. It is reckless."

Marco chuckles, "Sounds just like you. Remember when you went undercover as a lackey in the Baroque Works to save Robin and you ran into Teach. You attacked him right away and almost got yourself killed. You blew your cover to. You're lucky the mission was a success."

I wince at the memory and let out a nervous laugh, "I got him though. He was a traitor to the police force for killing Thatch. Bastard is rotting in hell now."

"Ace," Marco warns.

"Yes dear," I grab his hand, "You make me better. That's why we are so good together." I give him a wink.

He yanks his hand away, "Save the lovey dovey crap for the girl."

BZZZZZZZZZZT BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT.

I bounce up and answer in a sing song voice, "Who is it?"

"It's Luffy! Let me in!"

I buzz him up and open the door for him.

My enthusiastic brother bursts through the door, "Ace!" He tackles me into a hug. "Hey Marco!" He salutes my blonde friend.

Marco returns with a wave.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." My brother says in an unusually serious tone.

Marco and I exchange glances, "Yeah come have a seat." I flop back down on the couch and my bother flops down on the Lazy Boy recliner and starts rocking back and forth.

"I want to go back to the Grand Line." Luffy states simply.

Marco leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "If you get caught there, you risk not being hired to the police force."

I examine my brother carefully, "You don't want to do it for the challenge, do you?"

Luffy shakes his head back and forth, "I'm going to save Lillian and Law. I figured I probably would be more helpful in the underground, where you can't be. My crew and I could pick up clues about what the flamingo guy is doing or who we can talk to figure it out."

I run my hand through my dark hair, "I probably can't convince you not to do it, huh?"

Luffy smiles wide, "Nope."

Marco shrugs, "We can run it by pops. Maybe he can get some kind of protection for Luffy."

I slap his shoulder, "Good idea! That's why I keep you."

"Oh hey!" A memory moves to the forward of my mind, "Since Doflamingo has turned Sabaody into a giant crime organization instead of a city, the feds are going to send up some help. I think they hope with fresh eyes on the case, they will see something that we missed."

Luffy blinks at me.

I sigh, "That means they are sending government officials from the FBI."

The moron just blinks.

Marco laughs, "And we are entrusting him to help with the case." Marco stands up and while passing my brother he rocks the Lazy Boy, "Sabo is in the FBI isn't he Luffy?"

"Yeah. So?" Luffy replies flatly.

Marco starts to die of laughter.

I reach over and clobber my brother over the head, "Sabo is coming up to help with the investigation, dumbass."

A flip finally switches in Luffy's head, "Sabo! He is in the FBI he can help. I haven't seen him in ages! I am so excited! Family reunion at the Sunny! I am inviting everyone!"

Marco and I exchange uneasy glances, and both agree "We're doomed."

*Doflamingo POV*

"I think that about sums everything up. Just pick up phone calls and schedule appointments in the boss's free spot. There is a list of people here. If these people call say boss is in a meeting; these people aren't worth his time. The job isn't too hard; just stressful. Better learn to be organized." I watch from the door as Baby5 finishes the rundown of the job.

Lillian looks lovely as always. She was wearing a sky blue blazer, black pants, a white v-neck t-shirt with a music note necklace resting in the middle of her chest and a simple black pair of three inch heels.

She smiles charmingly up to Baby5, "Thank you I will try to keep it all straight. You are a very good teacher."

Baby5 blushes and gathers her things to leave.

I step over to Lillian, "If you are confused with anything just let me know. I would be more than glad to help."

She has a forces polite smile on her face, "Thank you so much sir. Can I ask you a quick question about the computer?"

I nod trying to so see if there was something more behind it.

"If I want to see your past appointments to schedule future ones where do I go? Or do people just call? Or do you just tell me what appointment to make? I just want to be efficient sir."

I study her face, unable to tell if there was a deeper meaning to it.

I move around behind her desk chair and lean forward, our cheeks practically touching. I navigate her through the computer, showing her a folder of monthly and yearly appointments that need to be made.

She turns to thank me only to realize how close she we were. A light pink blush crosses her face. I grab her chin lightly, "No need to worry Lillian my dear and please, it's Doflamingo. No need to be so uptight."

I hold her for a moment longer and watch the girl study my face, her gaze eventually landing on my lips.

Her gaze snaps back up to my eyes, "Can I ask you a personal question sir?"

An irk mark forms with how formal she is and I let her chin go, "Plans on the question."

She bites her lip nervous to ask, "Why aren't you married? You're a successful business man. Women must throw themselves at you."

My head swells from the indirect compliment, "I guess I haven't found someone who can keep up with my kind of lifestyle."

"You must have a particular kind of lifestyle than sir," A barely visible smirk quirks up on the side of her mouth.

She enrages me. She tests my patients. She is coy. She is thrilling.

I just need a trap. Snare her and keep her all for myself.

"Can you go make those copies for the meeting tomorrow now?" I order with a false smile.

She just smiles bubbly, "Sure thing. Sir."

After she clicks away I call out to the empty room, "You can come out now Corazon."

My mute brother appears from the shadow adorning his dark purple feather coat, pink pin stripe button down, white pants, and one black loafer and one dark brown loafer.

I roll my eyes, "Still haven't learned to dress yourself have you."

My shaggy hair brother just shrugs and tries to light a cigarette. I promptly snatch it from his mouth, "With your luck you will burn down the whole god damn building."

My brother rolls his eyes almost immediately tripping over his feet.

I glare down at him, "My point exactly."

We make our way into the office and start to go over numbers. All of them were up.

I grin at my brother, "We don't make a bad team do we?"

A scratches a response down on a pad of paper, "No one knows better than family."

"Speaking about family, I think I found a new member." A cat like smiles pulls across my face. Alright brother, let's see how you react.

His eyebrows furrow. I continue, "Do you remember Hayashi Lillian? She seems to have risen from the ashes."

Corazon's eyes grow wild, eagerly wanting me to explain.

I laugh, "She seems to go to the same school as Law. She made the mistake of befriending him and picking up on hints of what our business really does. So for the fun of it, I gave her a job here as my secretary on weekends."

Furiously he scribbles, "Why would you risk your business on a girl?"

I bark out a laugh, "It's simple I'm bored and she seems to be a challenge to break. One girl is not going to take down the whole company. I want you to keep track of her. It will be easy for you to pop back into her life."

He hesitate than writes, "Don't you think it would look suspicious? Just popping up in her life. Plus my relationship with Law isn't exactly wonderful."

I take my glass off and set them on the table, rubbing my eyes. My brother is slightly taken aback with the gesture, "I am sure you will figure something out. There is a party is The Thousand Sunny tonight. Maybe you can have a father daughter reunion after. I can count on you can't I brother?"

He simple write, "Yes." Then leaves.

I learn against the door and watch him leave in a hurry not making eye contact to the girl at the desk. Maybe my brother has changed. Maybe not.

Lillian is staring hard at the door that my brother just left out of.

"Something the matter Lillian dear?" I smirk, adjusting my glasses back on my face.

Her eyes stay plastered to the door. Her voice distant, "That man was wearing two different shoes."

*Lillian POV*

On my way to Trafalgar's I can't help but think about the man with blonde hair and mismatched shoes.

I didn't get a good look at his face do to the dark purple feathers, but his presence felt so familiar.

I can't help but try to deny it.

Rosinante was like a father to me; a wonderful man to my mother. He couldn't be part of a crime organization.

When I make it to Trafalgar's door I knock slightly distracted.

He finally opens the door and I can't help but stare.

He is wearing his dark brown boots, his blue jean speckled pants, a baseball version of his normal white hat, a long black coat that reached the ground with an orange stripe around the arms and down the center, and no shirt.

His chiseled abs on display along with his tattoos.

"See something you like Miss Hayashi?" My shirtless classmate mocks.

My gaze moves to his face, "What? No. I mean... What are you?"

Reaching behind the door he grabs hold of a sword and states matter of factly, "I'm a pirate."

My mouths runs without speaking, "I know there are slutty costume for girls butt jeez you're not even wearing a shirt. How does that make you a pirate?" My eyes drift back.

"Well you seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit. Do you want me to dance or something Red.?" I can tell my staring puffed up with ego even more than normal.

I puff my cheeks, "I like my costume thank you very much. Little Red Riding Hood was my favorite fairy tale as a kid."

He rolls his golden eyes, "its cliché."

"More cliché than being a pirate in a pirate themed college town." I retort.

Lifting a finger he replies, "Wait for it."

I huff, "Whatever." I grab his hand and pull him toward the door, "Come on. I want to get there!"

The walk there was a horrible silence. I wanted to ask so many questions about Doflamingo.

I muster up enough courage and ask a vague question, "How did you meet Luffy?"

Trafalgar turns his head up to the dark sky deep in memory, "We met on the Grand Line."

"What's that?"

"Some place you shouldn't go without being on good terms with death." He replies vaguely.

"Ominous." I roll my eyes. "How long has Doflamingo been pursuing you?"

The answer is automatic, "Three years that I know. . ." He catches himself, "I should not have told you that. I should not have told you that."

I smirk, "Probably not."

Before I can continue, the Lion's head comes into view. We stop at the entrance, "You get three hours. Than we are leaving."

I don't have time to pout he pushes open the door revealing a colorful wave of people.

Zombies, belly dancers, marines, and bunch of pirates.

Trafalgar leans down, "Not cliché am I. I'll meet you here in three hours."

Before I can protest he is gone.

"Lily my flower! I can I get you something to drink?"

I jump at the familiar voice, "Hey Sanji!" I give him a quick hug, "I would love something to drink. Just some punch or something of that nature. Where is everyone else?"

My suited friend offers me an arm and I hold on to dear life while he leads me through the crowd.

The crew was sitting at a booth and I give them a little wave examining there outfits, "Pirates I assume?"

"You bet! Hiya Lily!" Luffy greets me with a gain smile. His open red shirt shows off a large X-shaped scar on his chest. Wonder what happened?

Nami whose pirate outfit is a green bikini top and jeans, raises an eyebrow, "Did you come alone?"

I shake my head talking a big gulp of the drink Sanji handed me, "No. I came with Trafalgar actually, but he ran off."

"I am going to go find him then! I haven't seen him in months!" Luffy states and bounds away.

I slip into his spot next to Zoro, "Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Ask away. I the great Usopp knows all of your answers." My long nosed friend jabs a finger into his odd yellow overalls.

"What's the Grand Line?" My question silences the table.

Brook nurses his Long Island ice tea, "Where did you hear of such a place?"

I peer out into the crowd, "Trafalgar said that's how he met you guys."

Zoro sighs, "I guess it was going to come up sooner or later. It's an underground fighting ring. It a good way to make extra money or just for those who are hell bent on proving their strength. Law made his way there after his sister died. "

Chopper adds, "He was self-destructive after his sister died, but Luffy befriended him. He seemed to reach some clarity after that."

I simply bob my head deciding not to pry any deeper. This night was supposed to be fun.

We chat for a while. Brooke runs off to chase some tail and Sanji goes off to refill our drinks.

As I start my second drink I notice Usopp staring at something or should a say someone. It was a pale blonde girl from my first day of class that was sitting next to Chopper. This evening she was showcasing an old fashion nurse costume.

I reach across the table and slap his wrist, "Go dance with her."

"Yeah Usopp she is super cute! You have been crushing on her for such a long time. If you don't hurry up all the good ones will be taken." Franky puts a large, what now looked robotic, arm around Robin, "not everyone can be as lucky as me."

Robin gives him a small smile.

I can see Usopp shaking in his seat, "You guys know I have can't-approach-girls disease!"

Nami passes him her drink, "Liquid courage my friend!"

If fails to work.

I start to laugh a euphoric feeling starting to buzz in the back of my head. I can only assume it was from the lively environment.

Confidence bubbles in me. I spring out of the booth and bow, "I shall be your wing women."

I stride away from Usopp's protests and tap the blonde's shoulder, "You're my Anatomy class right?" I stick my hand out, "Lillian."

She giggles her cheeks slightly flushed, "Kaya. Nice to properly meet you."

"Now that we are acquainted. I would like you to do me a small favor. I assume you know Usopp right?" I jut my chin toward my long nosed friend's direction.

She nods, "Of course we are childhood friends."

In his 20s and still hasn't asked the girl out yet.

"So you know he is a little shy than. You should go ask him to dance! Come on I can tell you want to." I nudge her.

She sucks in a deep breath and marches over.

I watch the two of them go to the dance floor.

I strut over to the booth and bow.

Nami claps and cheers, "Wing woman of the year!"

I point to Nami. "You are next! Who do you like?"

Her hair turns the color of her face, "I am kind of already dating Luffy."

I just stare in response, "I guess I didn't realize that he knew girls existed. Good for you. I can defiantly see how he could captures a girl's heart."

I finish my third drink that Sanji brought me. Starting to feel swimmy.

"You might want to slow down. The Jungle Juice packs a punch." Zoro warns me, rubbing my back slightly.

I look down at the glass then back at him than back at my glass than back at him, "There is alcohol in here? I can't taste it."

"That's the point. So lovely ladies like you can still drink and be merry even if you hate the taste of alcohol." Sanji explains.

Fucking. Shit.

But I can't help but giggle, "I've never been drunk before. This should be interesting."

I can feel concerned glances but my brain doesn't seem to give a shit.

"Hey Red!" I turn to see an almost focused shirtless Ace in an orange cowboy hat, black cargo shorts, and black combat boots. "Want to do a shot and dance?"

"When you're looking like that how can I say no." I whip my head back and slam they empty glass to the table, quickly grabbing Ace's hand, "hurry up! I want to dance!"

"Lillian are you sure you are going to be alight? We wouldn't want you in the hospital." Robin sounds concerned.

I wave her off, "Alcoholism runs in the family. I should have a liver of steel. Plush Dr. Chopper can get my back." I give the freckled boy a quick wink.

I can hear Ace's laugh as he laces his fingers in mine and starts to sway me.

I don't remember much of the dancing. Just hot sweat bodies pressing up again each other and my arms looped around Ace's neck.

I don't know when I got to the top of the bar, but here I am.

*Ace POV*

Seeing Lily finally relaxed was so amazing. She was twirling around in her knee length red cape and white lace dress on top of the bar. Her short brown boot tapping to the beat.

I can hear her voice belting out to a remix of Party Rock by LMFAO. It was an over played club song but she made me feel the hype as if it were my first time.

"Ace! Catch!" Her voice barely makes sounds over the music. Before I know she jumping off the bar expecting me to catch her.

I catch her bridal style and drop her down onto her feet, feeling the bare skin of her thigh from her dress pulling up.

Her smile was radiant, "I've never been to a party before! This is so fun!" She bubbles with her lips pressed again my ear.

She made me want to live more.

"Hey what's that?" A long finger points to tables smooshed together in a box formation.

I bend down and talk into her ear, "That's a drinking game called Quarters. Want to try?"

She bobbles her head like an excited three year old.

I grab a couple of beers and lead her over, "Room for two more?"

I recognize a few of the people at the table: Vivi, her boyfriend Kohza, Zoro, and his two friends Johnny and Yosaku.

Vivi smiles to me, "Hey Ace! Sure but there is only room for one more chair."

I push Lily forward, "Sit I'll lean over and tell you how to play."

She pulls out the chair and points her finger, "Sit."

Her voice was overpowered with authority so I sit.

Shortly after she sits across my lap. "Now we both can play."

My laughter booms and I wrap one arm around her slender waist.

After a brief explanation we begin.

"Red I hate to say this but you are awful at this." I squeeze her side.

Her eyebrows are furrowed with concentration, "just you wait . . I'll prove you wrong and then. . you'll have to drink!"

"As if. . "

Klink.

She quickly stacks her shot glass on top of mine, "Take it bitch!"

She was so excited she planted a kiss right into my freckled cheek. I briefly turned to her. Watching her fall into a fit of giggles almost falling off my lap.

"You are too cute for your own good Red." I kiss her back on the cheek. She makes an adorable scrunched up face when I do.

I didn't notice the table started to fill the communal cup and now it was full to the brim.

While a chug out of the corner of my eye I see Lily point, "I know you two! We graduated together in Alabasta."

I placed the solo cup back in the middle of the table and shift my gaze between Vivi and Kohza.

They hesitate but it finally dawns on them, "Lillian! You were always so quiet in high school it took me awhile to place your face. I'm so sorry!" Vivi blurts out.

Kohza acknowledges that he remembers her, "Still singing?"

"You bet! I actually perform here; you should come!" She rambles.

I make a circle gestures between the three of them, "Were you guys friends?"

"Nop-ah. Viva and Kohza were more of prom king and queen type and I was quieter artsy type, but that is what college is for!" Lily exclaims.

Everyone agrees.

Eventually Lily stands up flattening her dress, "I have to go the restroom. I'll be back!"

I wave. Not thinking that I should go with her.

Zoro flicks a quarter at me, "What's the deal between the two of you?"

I shrug, "Honestly I don't know she might just be an affectionate drunk. Hopefully not though."

Zoro eyes I think are filled with something close to concern or pity.

"Relax. Relax. I'll figure out tomorrow. Not like anything bad is going to happen tonight." I wave a hand I front of my face.

How naive I was.

*Law POV* -after leaving Lillian-

I push through the back door at the club

"Law!" Three voices shout in unison and I am quickly mauled in a group hug by Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo.

Bepo, having the large football player stature he does, picks everyone up and squeezes.

"Bepo let me down." I say with a strangled breathe.

He quickly lets go, "Sorry."

I can't help but grin. I extend a hand out to my large friend the towered over even Bepo, "Jean Bart. I don't know why you stuck around with these lunatics but I am glad you are here."

His large hand consumes mine in the hand shake and pulls me in for a quick hug clapping his hand on my back, "Why would I abandon the man who saved me?" He gives me a small grin.

Guilt stirs.

"Everyone sit. I am going to explain what happened six months ago." I sit in the lounge and they follow.

"Six months ago my parents died in a house fire the Donquixote Family started. Doflamingo told me that he was helping out my parents financially and when he came to collect, they still owed over half the money. I assume the loan was needed to pay for Lami's medical care." It rolled off the tongue so easy, so familiar.

"When their debt was due, my parents couldn't pay for it so Doflamingo had then killed. At least that's what he told me. A few days after my parents' death he came to me and told me that I had to repay the family debt." I rub my temples, "All I wanted to do was clear the family name. The only way for me to do that was to work for him."

I try to calm my nerves with some Scotch, "Six girls. I abducted and harvested their organs. Doflamingo said if I did it twelve times I would be free."

Penguin's eyes grew wide, "You are the one that they have been talking about on the news? The organ smuggler who leaves his victims alive to tell the tale."

Shachi smacks Penguin over the head, "Captain is skilled enough so he doesn't have to kill the girls, plus none of them remember that night."

Jean reaches around and clobbers both of them, "Don't you see is was trying to protect us from not getting caught up in this. If your here now though. . ."

"He lied to you." My white hair friend finishes.

I readjust my hat, "That's right. He doesn't plan on letting me leave. Says I am too gifted to let go."

Bepo pumped a larger pale fist, "We are glad to help!" The other three men join in.

I smile to myself, "I knew I could count on you."

For the next while we did what old friends did: caught up, laughed, and drank.

Almost like nothing ever happened.

Almost.

*Lillian POV*

I dry my hands and slip my brown leather gloves back on.

I grip the end of the counter and take a deep breathe trying to regain my equilibrium.

Still wobbly I push open the door. Somehow I end up in the back where I entered the first night I was here.

Maybe fate because in the lounge area sat four men in jump grey boiler suits and Trafalgar himself.

I hold myself steady to examine them further.

On had a shoulder length red hair with a teal hat with a red brim and pompom. The next was wearing a black bomber hair with a yellow rim and red pompom that read penguin. Next to him was a built albino man with short white hair. Next to him was an even larger tanned man with dark mutton chops and long messy black hair.

"Oh my god it has friends." I said to no one in particular.

All of their heads turn toward me.

Ha ha hi. Oops.

"Law is that the girl?" The albino asks.

I start to march over and gracefully trip over nothing.

I can feel Trafalgar sweat drop, "Sadly." He offers me a hand up, "Miss Hayashi are you drunk?"

He pulls me up and I cling to his arm for dear life, "Yeppers. I didn't want to drink but the punch wasn't punch and then Ace was shirtless so I had to do shots with him and by that time I didn't care anymore and now I am plaster and fell very very icky."

"How much have you drank?" Trafalgar presses two fingers to my neck.

I close my eyes to try to remember but start to tip over and become nauseated, "Ummmmm. Three cups of the punch, three shots, and four beers. Maybeish."

I hear a low whistle, "How is a girl her size even standing?" Penguin hat guy remarks.

"Alcoholism runs in her family. She must of got her dad's liver, but I doubt she is going to last much longer." I feel a cool palm on my forehead. "What are you feeling Miss Hayashi?"

"Tummy hurts, head is swimmy, really shaky, can't focus, and anxious." I tick them off in my finger but shrug, "but I don't really notice them or care you know."

"I am going to get her away from the noise. Bepo go get your car and the other ones of you tell the Straw Hats that I want to meet up with them but we have to leave." Law's voice was very calm and soothing.

All I hear is a unison aye aye and everyone leaves.

Trafalgar guides me to the dressing room and sits my down on the couch. "You are going to feel like shit tomorrow Miss Hayashi."

I shrug and lean on his shoulder, "What's new? Were those your friends?" My legs starts bouncing to try to burn off extra energy from the anxiety.

"Yes we have been friends for quite a long time. I don't know where I would be without them." Trafalgar voice was so soft and relaxing.

I poke his knee cap, "Gonna tell me why Doflamingo was pursing you yet?"

He lets out a frustrated sigh, "You're not going to remember if I tell you."

For the first time she doesn't fight back, "You'll tell me eventually because you like me."

Trafalgar is taken aback, "How so?"

She gives me a heavy lidded smile, "When you were drunk you told Lami that I drove you mad but I was intelligent and the most beautiful girl you ever met. Are you saying that's a lie?"

I expecting him to fight back and deny it. Maybe it was because of the liquor in both our systems he replied softly stroking my cheek, "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

He tilts my head up and softly kisses me.

Every nerve in my body sparks with excitement.

I move my hand to the back up his neck. I didn't want to deepen the kiss I just wanted to enjoy how soft his lips were against mind for a bit longer.

Trafalgar is the one who pulls me in closer by wrapping his arm around my waist to deepen the kiss. He teases my bottom lip with his tongue until I allow our tongues to roll against each other.

Each kiss became hungrier than the last. Trafalgar starts to kiss my check and down his neck. When he reaches the nape of my neck, I feel his teeth nip, "Law careful. ." My voice something between a whisper and a groan.

Something snaps in Trafalgar and he pushes me back quickly. I hold my stomach now upset from the fast movement.

His face was one fire, "Stay here I am going to check on Bepo and the others."

I nod but don't comply. I somehow make my way to the bathroom and make my way to the toilet before spilling the contents of my stomach.

All of the alcohol finally caught up to me and it is taking all I have to stand.

Everything hurt. My head, my stomach, my eyes, all of my muscles. My body trembled as I stood.

Is this how I was going to die from alcohol poisoning like my father? Am I not going to finish Med School? Am I going to be a huge disappoint to my mother? Was Trafalgar kissing me a drunken mistake? Was that why he pushed me away?

I try to suck in more air but it feels like my lungs have shriveled up. To makes things worse the bathroom walls were closing in on me; making me feel like a caged animal.

"Hey are you alright?" A pale girl with long green hair asks in a worried tone hesitant to approach me.

I shake my head fiercely. Hot tears streaming down my face.

The girl opens my hand, "Take these. They will make you feel better."

I quickly swallow the pills not carrying what they were. My only thought was that pills helped before they should help now.

What happened next? I don't remember. The last thing I remember was my head lying on the cool tile floor.

*Law POV*

Where is she? I left her right here.

Bathroom.

I hurry over there but am stopped by a familiar girl.

A girl with long green hair with long, thin, avian limbs and pasty skin wearing a set of white wings, greets me with a sinister smile, "Hurry before it is too late. I don't know her to well but I already don't like her. So weak. Probably should just die. I don't know why Boss wants her."

I shove past her, "Monet you harpy."

I open the door to fine Miss Hayashi body unconscious on the floor. I give her a small shake no response. I check her heart beat; barely noticeable.

I lift her up carefully and turn to see Monet looming over us, "What did you give her?"

"Just something to help the pain go away. She only took three." She replays devilishly.

I don't have time to argue and push past her carrying Miss Hayashi's lifeless body out to Bepo's SUV.

His eyes grow wide at the sight, "Hospital! Now!" I bark out.

We speed down the roads as I hold Miss Hayashi on her side, "I am so sorry. I am going to fix this. I am going to make sure that Doflamingo doesn't harm you anymore. I promise just stay with me Lily-ya."

There you go one more chapter!

My summer is super busy so I will try to find time to write when I can!

I am doing summer classes, working full time, volunteering, and doing my dance lessons. Bare with me.

But as always comment and let me know anything you want me to know.

Like, vote, share, whatever you do!

Thank you!


	8. Knight in Shining Armor

*Ace POV*

 _I should have followed her. I left her go off alone. This is my fault._

I whip open the door to the Sabaody Hospital Emergency Room and storm, slightly intoxicated, over to the receptionist.

"What room is Lillian Hayashi in!? I need to know if she is okay. I left her alone for one second and then I ran into Penguin and he was spazzing out saying she wasn't breathing." I am speaking so fast I am not even sure my words are audible.

Luffy grabs my shoulder and jars me to the side, "Ace what room is she in? Is she okay? Is she dead?"

"BOYS!" Both of our attentions snap to the fiery red headed receptionist. "She is in room 216. She just had her stomach pumped so I am not sure if she will be awake."

The middle aged receptionist has a stern expression on her freckled face, "Now you two can go check on her quietly. You'll wake the patients with that kind of rowdy behavior."

We hang our heads low, "Yes ma'am"

She flashes a smile, "Now up those elevators and go down the right hall. She already has one person in her room. Try to keep the number of people to a minimum please. We don't want her to feel overwhelmed when she wakes up."

She looks us once over before we leave, "I don't know where you boys came from but button up your shirts. This is a hospital not a strip joint."

I blush a little and button only a few buttons on my yellow short sleeve button up that I luckily remembered to grab before I got in the taxi.

"If Traffy is with her she will be okay!" Luffy shoots me a reassuring smile.

I wasn't as trusting as my younger brother. I still had my suspicions about Law.

We pad down the hallway and finally find the room with the door partly open.

Luffy swings it open gently.

The room was an average hospital room. It was a soft blue with a tan love seat and blue recliner. It had wooden cabinets for patient's belongings and extra pillows and blankets. A small TV attached to the wall.

There was a large window with the beige curtains drawn. Only the side lamp was on in the room giving off a soft yellow glow.

And there she was. She lay still in her lace short sleeve dress. The dress's angelic lace was now stained with ugly dark mustard splotches from her body's attempt to get rid of the poisons put in her body. Her chestnut locks sticking to her forehead and neck. Her pale lips now died and cracked. There was already a slight bruising from where the IV was stuck in her arm.

To make things worse, Law was leaning on the bed passed out. His fingers loosely intertwined with hers.

A hot anger shot through my body.

 _Bastard was causing her so much stress and worry and here he is holding her hand like it was no big deal. This jackass was cutting up girls for Doflamingo._

So I swiftly kick his chair causing him to yelp and fall to the floor in a heap. Not something I probably would do if I was sober but damn it all, I wanted answers.

"What is your problem Mr. Portgas? It is rude to kick people to the ground when they are unconscious." He rubs a hazy eye.

"Stay away from Lily. I don't want suspicious crook working for Doflamingo putting her life in danger." I fume staring at Law who is complacent on the floor.

"Ace! That was mean thing to say to Traffy! Apologize!" My brother scolds as he extends a helping hand to Law.

Law straighten his hat and pulls his chair to Lily's bed side, "Your brother is right Straw Hat-ya. If I hadn't of left for those few minutes to see where my crew was, she wouldn't have been drugged." Regret weighed heavy on his shoulders.

"What do you mean drugged!?" I grab the front of his sweatshirt, hunching down to his level. The quick movement making me spin a little.

"Someone slipped her narcotics at the party. That's what the nurse told me anyway." His eyes were down cast to Lily's hand. I didn't believe him one bit.

"Like I believe any of the bullshit that is coming out of your mouth." I throw him back in his chair.

Luffy stands between the two of us, "Ace stop. Just look at Traffy for a second. Does he look like he wants to fight?"

I bite the inside of my cheek and look Law once over. He was a disheveled mess.

Hair messier than it normally was. Near black bags sat under his eyes. His golden eyes near lifeless; gazing off in the distance trying to grasp a thought. He made no witty comebacks, just sat there and took it.

"Fine. If she was drugged I am going to get Marco down here than so the police can start a proper investigation." I look down my nose at Law, "Unless you have a problem with the police Trafalgar."

The ravenette stands and strides past me only taking a few steps with his long legs, "Do what you want. I am going to grab some coffee."

With that he leaves and I take his spot next to Lily and call Marco.

The first two times he doesn't answer.

"He is probably sleeping Ace. It is like 3 in the morning now." My brother points out as he flips channels on the muted TV.

"He'll pick up. It's Marco." My brother nods leaving the TV on a cartoon channel putting the subtitles on.

My brother cares in odd was. Like now having the TV on silent on the couch checking on Lily every once and awhile.

I smile a little to myself until a groggy voice cuts in, "Ace the world better be ending. So help me if this is a drunk call I will throw those illegal fireworks that you have under your bed that you think I don't know about."

"Marco! No I am close to 100%. It is Lillian. Someone drugged her at that party."

There was a lot of rustling at the other end of the phone, "I am on my way."

"Thanks so much Marco. Can you grab that case file that we have been looking at?"

I hear the shuffle of papers, "Do you really think this connected? I mean I guess it could be with Lillian's blood type, but if it is Law why would he stay?"

I wipe Lily's face with a cloth in my free hand, "Better safe than sorry right?"

"Your right. I'll be there soon. Don't do anything stupid before I get there." Marco was using his police man voice so I knew he was serious.

"Yes dear." I try to lighten the mood but I can feel Marco roll his eyes.

"Shut up Ace." With that the receiver hangs up.

I watch as Luffy taps at his phone, "Is the rest of your crew coming?"

He nods not looking up from the phone, "Yeah they are just shutting everything down. Chopper told them to stay in the waiting room and we should keep the updated until Lily wakes up."

"Smart. Don't want that nurse after us. Man was she scary." Luffy giggles in agreement. I wag an eyebrow at Luffy, "Do you think that is what Nami is going to turn into?"

Luffy's sticks his tongue out at me, "Nami is not that scary." He rubs the back of his head, "Well maybe when it comes to money."

The light hearted mood is ruined when Law walks in with a tray of 3 coffees on it. He sets them on the table by Lily's bed side, "There all black if you want anything else get it yourself."

"Thanks Traffy!" My brother takes a huge gulp. Quickly sticking his tongue out and fanning it with his hand, "Hot."

My brother earns a booming laughter from me and a small chuckle from Law.

He grabs his coffee and retreats to love seat with Luffy, giving me space.

I sip my coffee letting the hot, bitter liquid start to sober me up. The gesture of a coffee run was unexpected kindness from Law.

I turn to Law and give him a small defeated smile, "Thank you Law."

He gives me a side glance over his coffee cup, "No need to thank me Mr. Portgas. I am only doing it for Lily-ya." His voice was tired and weak.

I turned my attention back to attending to Lily.

A guilt stirred in my stomachache. _Maybe I was wrong about Law? He was being nice right now but maybe it was a cover up._

Only time would tell. Right now all Lily was the only thing on that should be on my mind.

I took her pale hand and rested my forehead against it, feeling the coolness off her skin on my face.

 _Please wake up._

*Corazon POV* -outside The Sunny before the incident-

 _How was I supposed to do this? I couldn't just go up to her out of an alley and just be "Hey remember me? I left you without a word a year ago when your mom died."_

I grasp for a cigarette out of my breast pocket and light it up.

I take a deep inhale and hold it in my lungs for a moment and slowly exhale. Becoming relaxed from the familiar burn and high of nicotine.

My brother told me to be here though so here I am and I have to be the obedient little brother so I don't get myself killed. My brother wouldn't put it past himself to kill family for personal gain.

I know. I watched it happen.

"Bepo! Pull the car up now! Lily-ya isn't breathing."

My ears perk up from the familiar voice and I peek out behind the corner and pull the dark feathers around me tighter feeling like a stalker that I probably am.

There was a forest green four door jeep pulled up to the side door. A tall but stocky albino man opens the back door.

My eyes grow wide and my heart drops when I see Law carrying a motionless Lily in his arms.

There was some more inaudible speech before the man name Bepo ran off back inside.

Law tries his best to get in the car without causing Lily to be jerked about to much but her head lulls to the side causing her hair to cascade in front of her face as Law steps up into the car.

Law sits sideways in the jeep supporting her with one arm and pushing the hair tenderly out of her face with his free hand.

"Lily-ya I am so sorry. I should have taken better care of you. Once you became curious of Doflamingo I shouldn't have let you out of my sight." He cradles her against his chest, his forehead pressed to the top of her scalp. His words choked by tears. "I should never have thought of using you as a quota. You have been way too kind and now you will probably never forgive me."

He wipes the tears from his face as the albino man comes back, "Bepo drive. Fast."

Bepo nods and closes the door and rushes to the front seat.

"Fuffuffuffuff. Isn't that just precious. The scientist's and subject's kids are falling hopelessly in love. Didn't that scene just move you to tears brother?"

The hairs stand on the back of my neck. I spin around somehow managing to lose my one of my shoes in the process.

I grab my phone and type, "Why are you here?" Trying to keep my expression calm.

"Trying to create an opportunity for you baby brother! It's not playing out exactly how I wanted to but this will do." He grins his twisted grin gesturing a tan hand to where only tire tracks remain.

I raise a questioning eyebrow trying to seem oblivious but the uncomfortable tightness in my chest already knows what he meant.

"Monet has been observing Lillian all night searching for the perfect moment for us to snatch her up and take her home. Figured we can make up some elaborate story that would make you a hero. Maybe saved her from a mugger or something. You know I love my drama, but it appears that the drugs and alcohol didn't mix as well as it usually does. So improvisations!" I take this moment to slip on shoe so I don't have to make eye contact with my wicked brother.

He clamps a large hand on my shoulders forcing me upright, "Now go play the hero! I made a quick call to make sure that you were her emergency contact so you look like a loving father figure and not some creep."

I reach for my phone again, "Thank you. I will make sure to use this opportunity to its fullest."

"Now." Doffy thrusts something to my chest hard enough to knock some of the air out of me. "Go reunite with your step-daughter. Fuffuffuffuff." I watch the pink feathers disappear into a limo.

A catch a glimpse of a lean figure with long green hair that can only belong to Monet. She gives me a little wink and a wave with her fingertips. She vanishes when Doffy's feathery arm wraps around her consuming her in pink.

For a moment a stare dumbly down at the sea green with pink paisley Vera Bradly duffel in my arms.

I carefully unzip it. A small part of me nervous that it will explode.

 _A change of clothes, a brush, tooth brush, tooth paste, a small shower kit._

 _A hospital bag._

Reality catches up and I run, only tripping once, to the town car my brother ever so kindly left to me.

As I am driven, I rest my head against the window watching the nightlife of Sabaody pass by. I can't help think of the past year.

I can't imagine what she went though. She had no one to lean on so she relied on drugs.

I bit my lip. _This is my fault. I should have stayed, but with my brother it is never that easy._

 _I wasn't supposed to fall in love with Elizabeth._

 _I wasn't supposed to love Lillian like she was my own daughter._

 _-at the hospital-_

I shove my pre-type phone message in the receptionist face.

She is a little taken a back but I watch as her hazel eyes follow the typing.

"Hayashi Lillian is in room 216. I am not sure if she is up yet. There are three other people in her room. Try to keep the number to a minimum. I don't want her to be overwhelmed when she wakes up." The red head receptionist gestured to a fairly large group of people behind me, "They are here for her too."

I scan the group of 10 or so people and just bow quickly and try to rush away but a small freckled boy speaks up, "How do you know Lily?"

I tap my foot impatiently and type out, "Father."

They are uneasy glances around the group when a familiar blonde with a pineapple haircut stands, "Lillian's father past away months ago." He takes a few steps close to me searching my eyes for a slip up.

My hands shake a little with anxiety. _I did not have time for this._ I tap my screen adding making it "step farther."

I bow long to apologize before a dash away.

As soon as a reach the doorframe. Four head snap my way.

"Who is the feather guy?" The smallest ravenette with a straw hat asks.

"Mr. Donquixote what are you doing here?" I knew that voice. It was officer Portgas. I ran into him a few times when the police were trying to charge my brother with something or another.

Law stands in front of Lillian protectively, "Corazon. You bastard. I won't let you touch her."

That reply made Ace move himself closer to Lillian putting a protective hand on her forearm.

Lillian eyes were wide as saucers. I watches as tears started to fill them to the brim, "Rosinante." Her voice cracks.

The room filled with a thick silence. I give her a smile that was somewhere between relief and apologetic and nod.

"Lily do you know feather guy?" The Straw Hat boy's eyes slide back between Lillian and me.

"Lily? Hey you okay?" Ace's voice had a worried tone. Why? Because my presence made Lillian break down in tears.

I hated my very being at this moment. Just stepping in a room was causing her this much pain. Putting more stress on her already broken body.

She wipes her eyes with the hospital sheet and she looks me in the eyes. Her eyes are filled with an unreadable emotions.

She clears her throat gaining everyone attention, "He's. . He's my father."

*Chopper POV* -after Corazon runs off-

"Marco was that who I think it was?" Sanji asks staring down the hallway where the golden blonde man ran down.

Our pineapple hair friend gives a knowing nod, "That would be Doflamingo's younger brother Corazon. He never makes appearances in public. He is camera shy too. There probably is only a handful of pictures of him out there."

"What are the chances that Doflamingo's younger brother is Lillian's stepfather though?" I sip my heavily sugared coffee.

The large group has a moment of silence. I wasn't surprised that all of the crew came, but I was a little surprised to see Vivi and Kohza here.

We were an odd group. All of Luffy's crew were dressed up in pirate gear; I still had my deer makeup on and my antlers on. Vivi and Kohza has their Arab royalty costumes on; Vivi jingled every time she moved.

"This world is too large for situations like this to be a consequence." Marco, the only normal looking one in our group, finally breaks the silence.

"You have a very valid point officer Marco, but what is the connection?" Robin inquire moving closer to Franky for warmth in the chilly waiting room.

Marco stand straightening his purple button down, "Let's find out."

The waiting room is dead silent as Marco pull out his badge and politely demands to see Lillian's file and talk to a doctor.

The receptionists simply nods, probably used to dealing with cops at 3 in the morning.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. She only left the table to use the restroom." Zoro ruffles his hair, "Did anyone notice anything strange?

"Honestly I think we were all to plastered to take notice." Nami responds honestly pulling her black peacoat tighter around her, most likely regretting only wearing a bikini for her costume.

"I should have went with her. Girls go to the bathroom together. That's what we do." Vivi eyes overfill with tears.

Kohza quickly wraps an arm around Vivi, "You couldn't have known that was going to happen. All we can do now is wait and help figure out what is going on from here on out."

Vivi just sniffs and bobs her head.

Suddenly Marco storms back in, a rare sight with his laid back temperament.

"Hey Marco man. What is going on?" Franky sits forward into his seat making his wind pants rustle.

"Is Lily dead? In a coma?" Usopp claps his hands to the side of his face.

Marco ignores the dramatization.

"Ace was right. This ties to the other cases." Marco mumbles under his breath as he opens is brown leather Kenneth Cole briefcase. He sits cross-legged in the middle of the group waving a manila folder. "Lillian had a blood alcohol level of a .28 and passed out after she was drugged."

Brook twirls his coffee stick, "Not to be rude but we already know that."

Marco spreads out pictures of girls across this floor, "This is the case file to the Surgeon of Death cases. I know that name is ironic because he doesn't kill any of the girls he cuts open, but his skills and his ability to escape the law is what makes his deadly."

He waves his hand in front of his face, "But that's not important. These girl have all disappeared around the end of the month showing up a few days later with some organs missing and no memory of the past few days. All of the victims have disappeared from congested areas like bars and clubs."

"Just like the Sunny was tonight. . . yesterday?" I glance over the picture of young adult girls ranging in all shapes, sizes, and backgrounds.

Marco points a finger at Chopper, "Exactly. No one in the bars or clubs the girls have been taken from said they saw anything suspicious. To make it this case more difficult there hasn't been a person that has been at those bars every single night. They have to be working in groups."

He holds up a toxicology reports, "These girls only have a few things in common. One they all have O- negative blood types. Two they have clean systems so they have to been held somewhere for at least three days. Three they have no memory of what happened."

"What drugs were found in Lily's system?" I ask picking up the meaning of this prologue.

Marco taps his finger on his nose and looks at me, "Very smart Chopper. Scopolamine was found in her system. Chopper if you may."

Everyone turns their attention to me, "It is actually a motion sickness drug when taken in small doses. The legal dose caps at .33 milligrams. But when someone increases the does past that. . in simple terms it becomes a drug that takes away free will. There has been a lot of cases where people hand over large amounts of money and wake up the next completely oblivious."

Franky gives a low whistle, "That is super scary. That was what was found in Lily's system?"

Marco gives an affirming head nod, "Yup there was 5 milligrams in her system. The perpetrator probably wanted her to go with them but the alcohol ruined their plans. Whatever group has been behind this made a slip up, but with how smart this perp has been before there is no way to tell if it was intentional or not."

"And to make things better," Marco continues. "Corazon is Lillian's emergency contact. His title is guardian. There is no evidence however that he was ever married to Lillian's mother, so that is something we will have to ask her."

Sanji stares hard at the picture of the women, "Who would do such a thing to all of these beautiful women!?"

Marco starts to clean up the overlaying pictures, "People are sick and manipulative. You never know what is going through someone's mind."

Marco reaches for another picture but is stopped by Vivi's hand, "I'm in this picture."

Everyone stares dumbfounded. Vivi examines the grainy security camera picture closer, "This was around two weekends ago. We went to get some drinks with friends after the football game."

Kohza leans over her shoulder, "We were sitting right next to that girl. She was getting his on by a lanky ravenette with a goatee, but that is all I remember about him. She was loud so it was hard to ignore them."

Marco stares hard at them, Vivi especially, "This girl name is Mimi. She lost her liver, a kidney, blood, and bone marrow. She had to drop out of college and move home because her mental health was so poor. Vivi if you are not saying something that is a crime you know that right?"

Vivi bites her lip, "I only met him once before the occasion so I didn't know for sure, but I thought it was Law. The guy introduced himself under a different name though. I thought I was mistaken because but I swore he had tattoo on his hands."

Marco pulls out his Hp laptop and tosses it over to Franky, "Find the security footage for the Dutchman that night. The picture will be clearer on there."

Franky's large hands span across the whole computer, "On it. I'll have it up in two shakes."

Usopp crosses his arms and holds his nose high, "I knew that Law was behind all of this. I predicted this days ago."

Nami whacks him on the head, "We have a close relationship with Law give him some benefit of a doubt."

Usopp rubs his forming bump, "I know. I know. It's just hard to believe you know."

"Sorry but this isn't going to make it any easier." Franky turns the laptop to face us. A clear picture of law holding a drink with the letters EATH and the cross on the back of his hand was on display.

I stare with disbelief, "What do you think the chances of him having a good explanation are?"

Robin pulls me into her side trying her best to comfort me.

Marco gathers his things and stands. He grips his briefcase so hard his knuckles are white. I was not sure if he was angry that his missed the evidence before or that he may possibly ruin a tight knit groups of friends.

He inhales deeply, "Let's find out."

*Lillian POV* -a little before Corazon-

I woke up rather disoriented. My body felt cumbersome, and my throat felt like sandpaper. I tried to sit up but a hand gently pushed me back down.

"Lily. You are in a hospital. You passed out at the party and had to get your stomach pumped." The voice I knew was Ace but when I tried to open my eye they felt like they were being engulfed in flames.

"Al. . . **cough. .. cough**. . . Alcohol poisoning?" My voice came out raspy.

"You were drugged." Trafalgar's voice was filled with an unusually guilty tone.

"Excuse me?" I rub my eyes as someone hands a water glass, "Thought you could use this. I am glad you're finally up."

I squint and a place the slowing focusing blob that was Luffy, "Thank you Luffy." I turn to an extremely tired looking Trafalgar leaning on the arm of the love seat in the room. "What do you mean drugged?"

"I found you passed out on the bathroom floor. Someone slipped you something and it reacted poorly with the alcohol in your system. It was likely some form of narcotic. With the drugs depressant effects on top of the alcohol your body nearly shut down." Trafalgar informs in a professional tone.

I hold my head and try to pull forward a memory but only manage to bring heat to my face, "The last thing I remember is dancing on top of the bar when I was with Ace."

I peak at Ace between my fingers seeking conformation. He just gives me a weary smile and stokes my hand, which I only now notice he is holding, with his thumb. "Don't worry about things like that now. All the people were too drunk to care."

It was a warm and comforting gesture that made me feel safe, but not at ease, "Was this a party mistake or. . ." I try to swallow the lump in my throat.

Ace gives my hand a squeeze, "We will know more when the toxicology report comes back. I woke Marco up. We are going to get to the bottom of this."

"And when we find out who the bad guy is, I'll kick their ass." Luffy interjects into the conversation.

A give a small laugh but if fades quickly as a catch a glimpse of Trafalgar. He didn't react to anything. His thoughts were somewhere else. I couldn't place what he was thinking about.

The sound of the door swinging open grabs all of our attention.

Tall. Fair skin. Shaggy golden-blonde hair. Sharp russet eyes. Dark purple feather coat. Mismatched loafers.

 _Please no. Not him. It can't be true._

"Who is the feather guy?" Luffy jabs a thumb toward the mystery man.

"Mr. Donquixote what are you doing here?" Ace has a familiar tone with the man standing in the door. That I made a mental note to ask about it later.

Trafalgar stands in front of me extending an arm between the blonde and me, "Corazon. You bastard. I won't let you touch her."

 _Corazon? That's not right?_

Sorrow sat heavy on my heart.

 _Why would Trafalgar call him that? Unless . . . It was all a lie._

That reply made Ace move himself closer to me putting a protective hand on my forearm.

I stare deep into his russet eyes. Memories of trips to the museum, going to the beach, and supporting me at gigs flash through my mind.

Wetness taints my cheeks without warning.

The man who left me.

"Rosinante." My voice cracks.

The room filled with a thick silence.

"Lily do you know feather guy?" I could feel Luffy eyes shift back and forth between Rosinante. . . Corazon. . . and me.

"Lily? Hey you okay?" Ace's voice had a worried tone. Why? Probably because I can't take my eyes of the ghost of my past standing in the doorway giving me an apologetic smile.

 _Say something. Anything. Everyone is waiting. Why isn't my voice working?_

I wipe my eyes with the hospital sheet and dare look at him in the eyes again. He had pleading eyes that begged forgiveness.

I clear my throat to gain everyone's attention, "He's. . He's my father."

"You told me your father was dead." Trafalgar's voice drops to something near a growl.

Ace hands me a tissue. I can't bring myself to look at Trafalgar. I feel guilty with my familiarity with the man because Trafalgar seems to have a grudge toward the man. I try my best to clarify, "Step farther. Kind of. Ummm. . . He was my mom's fiancé, but they didn't get married because. . . yeah.

"Why did you call him Rosinante?" Luffy points of the obvious question.

I sniff staring at the man motionless in the doorway, "That what he said his name was, but apparently that was a lie."

I look toward the two named man for an explanation.

Trafalgar sits down on my bed and roll his eyes, "That bastard is a mute he won't reply. Your dear step father is the younger brother to Doflamingo. They head the company together. He is not any sort of family man that he pretended to be in the past."

I rub my eyes with. Head throbbing, "What the hell is happening?" I lock eyes with Rosinante, "You were always a man of few words but mute? When did that happen? Was it after mom died?" The reply is an ambiguous shrug.

"For the six months I have known him, not a word has come from his mouth." Trafalgar looks flabbergasted.

Rosinante ignores the confrontation and strides over and extends a Vera Bradly duffel towards me. He sets it at my feet and puts in hands together in a begging manner.

"Do you want it?" Ace asks hesitantly, eyeing Rosinante.

I nod and unzip the bag as Trafalgar watches carefully almost expecting it to explode.

I raise an eyebrow, "An overnight bag. Thank you Rosi."

Rosinante give me a large smile, rubbing the back of his head.

Trafalgar eyebrow twerks with annoyance, "Rosi?"

I dig for a brush, a few more tears escape, "Sorry force of habit."

"Why is he here even?" Luffy asks rather suddenly.

Rosinante pulls out his phone to type, earning another annoyed eye roll from Trafalgar, "You're her emergency contact. Closest thing she had left to family."

He tap his nose and points at Trafalgar.

"Closest thing you had left to family?" Ace asks as I start to work out the tangles.

"Yeah. I thought so, but he ran off after my mother died." I grip the handle on my brush tight trying to fend off more tears.

"So you just pop up out of nowhere when there is an emergency like this but not when she was having her liver removed? You are a shitty guardian. You left her when she needed it the most you know." Trafalgar's voice bubbled with rage.

"You did the same Law don't act high and mighty. You were the last person to see her." Ace snaps.

"You were the last person to see me?" I shoot Trafalgar a confused glance, "What the hell happened last night then?"

"He told us he was going to take you home but when he went to get a car, he came back and you were on the bathroom floor." Luffy supplies Trafalgar his answer.

I glare at Trafalgar knowing he was keeping secrets like always, "What really happened?"

"What don't believe me?" Trafalgar hisses.

"Well if you gave her a reason to trust you maybe she would believe you." Ace states matter of factly.

I raise my arms in a gestures that says 'can't argue', but am flustered that I can't think of words to say. I just sat there rubbing my temples.

"Guys stop fighting. You'll stress her out." Luffy stands trying to be a distraction. I was relieved that he was trying to calm down the commotion that was giving me a splitting headache.

I move my hair to the side of my head to braid it to keep it off my sticky neck.

A low gruff voice breaks through the farce, "Who did that?"

I blink slowly. Stunned by the sudden feathers in my face. Rosinante brushes my neck with examining finger, "Who stained my poor innocent girl!?" Rosinante's voice sounds just like it did in the past: a caring father.

"You CAN talk! You bastard!" Trafalgar reaches toward him.

Rosinante's eyes however just see red, "Law. You didn't do this horrible deed did you?" He turns and grabs Ace's police uniform, "What about you mister police officer?"

"What is going on?" The always clueless Luffy questions.

"My baby has a hickey." He bites his thumb.

Everyone eyes turn on me like I was some sort of freak show.

I groan, "Oh god. I hope I didn't do anything stupid." I jerk my head up, "It wasn't one of you was it? Oh god!" I hide in my hands.

All of the boys deny.  
 _Thank god._

"Good no one taints my Lilypad and get away with it." Wraps a protective, feathery arm around me.

"I said. . " Trafalgar starts to rampage again.

"Get off." My voice rumbles.

"What?" Rosinante and Trafalgar's voices sound in unison.

I cross my arms against my chest causing my IV to pull a little making me grimace, "Next time I talk to either of you, you better have an explanation to what the hell is going on."

Both of them try to speak, but I cut them off with my hand and speak through clenched teeth, "I don't want excuses. I want answers."

 **Rapt. Rapt.**

"Sorry to interrupt whatever is going on here but this is important." Marco presence finally calms everything down.

He leans against the railing at the foot of my bed giving me a serious expression that's makes me feel anything but hopeful, "Lillian there is no easy way to say this, but your drugging wasn't an accident. There was a substantial about of Scolpamine in your system. The drug is large does is said to makes the consumer become easily influenced. If you hadn't of been drinking so heavily, the Scolpamine wouldn't have reacted so to knock you unconscious."

"Someone tried to control my body." I clutch my dress, and my body starts to shake. _What did they want to do to me?_ "Dah . . Do you know who?"

Marco stays in his police mode, "We actually think it is tied to the Surgeon of Death case. This is almost identical to the previous ones. A young girl with O negative blood is taken from highly populated areas."

Ace sighs and slumps sits down on the bed next to me, "Okay we know what drug the perp uses, but what good is that? There has been no substantial evidence in that case."

I shift uneasy. Having two cops in the room and knowing Trafalgar was the one cutting up those girls was weighing on my conscious.

"Actually," Marco continues, "with the help of Luffy's friends. We have a suspect that we have enough evidence to take in."

"Really that is great! I can get revenge for Lily now." Luffy pumps his fists.

Marco exchanges a look with Ace before he continues, "Trafalgar Law you are a suspect in the Surgeon of Death case. We can do this the easy way and you come down to the precinct and answer a few questions or I can arrest you. Up to you."

"Marco that can't be right! It's Traffy! He saved my life before!" Luffy pleads.

 _Trafalgar is going to jail._

I stare at him wide eyed. He meets my gaze biting his cheek.

 _Just go. Please don't look suspicious_

"I'll go I have nothing to hide. This is all some misunderstandings." Trafalgar raises his arms in surrender.

Marco gives a small bow, "Thank you for your cooperation. Now come with me."

"Before I go." Trafalgar is consumed me a hatful aura and he towers over my bedside, "Lily-ya I highly suggest you stay away from this man. Your dear step father killed my parents."

With that he leaves.

Before Rosinante even can open his mouth I just snap, "Just get out! I don't want to hear any of this now. Someone is out for my body and now of all time you have to wandering back into my life acting like you did nothing wrong. I also have to deal with that ominous shit Trafalgar said about you. Just leave please there are too many people here."

Marco whispers something to Ace. Luffy makes up some excuse about checking on his friends. Rosinante just sulks out of the room defeated.

Ace tries to get up but I grab his shirt, "Please stay. You are the only one who hasn't lies to me." My voice was small and choked with tears.

Ace squeezes on the bed and wraps his arms around me resting his chin on my head, "I am sorry this is all happening to you Lily. I am here if you need anything. Shoulder to cry on, someone to vent to, or someone to go kick criminals' asses with."

An ugly snort sneaks its way out as Ace hands me a tissues.

I blow my nose and lean on Ace's shoulder hugging my knees, "I am scared to go home. What if they are waiting for me?"

Ace nudges my knee with his, "Would you feel safe in the home of two police officers?"

I turn my eyes up to Ace whose freckled face is giving me a large toothy grin.

"I guess so." My eyes unable to break eye contact with his chocolate eyes.

"Then come home with me."

A warm sensations spread throughout my body and giggle a little, "I should have been a princess tonight?"

Ace raises and eyebrow at me.

I lean my head back on his shoulder, "You really are my knight in shining armor."

I feel his chest vibrate, "I'll take that as a yes."

He leans his head on top of mine.

I hum, "Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alright! Here we go! This story is turning out to be a lot more dramatic than I thought. Which is probably good!

Thank you for your support!

Vote, like, share.

Do whatever you do!


End file.
